I Feel Home
by Hubero
Summary: Jaime Hawthorne lost her parents to a car accident. Years later she thinks that her luck has finally changed after she is adopted. But strange things are happening. Like the voice she's been hearing from someone named Jazz. And why was that cop car following her? And what's with the weird vibe she always gets from that black pickup truck? And most importantly, what's the Allspark?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers or anything connected to it. However I DO own Jaime. She's mine. And anyone else in the story you don't recognize. They're my characters too.

* * *

_**Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding**_.

Jaime jumped out of her old lumpy bed along with six other girls. She crouched next to her bed and reached underneath for her knapsack that held all her belongings. She pulled out a worn t-shirt and jean shorts. She slipped out of her pajamas and pulled on her clothes. Quickly throwing the knapsack back underneath her bed she straightened and began running her fingers through her chocolate brown hair in a presentable manner. Her bright green eyes glanced around the room to see that half of the girls were already gone. Frowning, she quickly grabbed her old converse shoes and shoved them on her feet and sprinted out the door. She could not be late again. Miss Narcissa would just _love_ that. She scrambled down the rickety old stairs and ran into the cafeteria where the other children had lined up. She silently stepped into her spot in line and waited for Miss Narcissa to confirm that all the children were up. She glanced down the line just in time to see the last boy appear. A moment later and the click clack of heels could be heard on the hard floor. No child moved however to watch the person come into the cafeteria. There was no need. They all knew who it was. It was Miss Narcissa, the headmistress of the Rockwell Orphanage for Abandoned Children. She ruled the orphanage with an iron fist. The women always looked prim and proper with her blazer and skirt. Her dark hair twisted into a painfully tight bun. She was quick to anger and even quicker to punish, especially if you were on her bad side. Which Jaime had been since she arrived two years ago. She walked down the line coolly, assuring that everyone was present without uttering one word. When she reached the end of the line she clacked her heels and spun around. She paused in front Jaime. The headmistress glared down with her dark beady eyes at the small girl who didn't dare make eye contact.

"Well," she murmured, "It seems our little cripple saw fit to be on time today." She stayed there, waiting to see if Jaime would reply. There was silence. Jaime bit her tongue to control her anger. Yes she was a cripple. Miss Narcissa seemed to love to remind her of that. The headmistress continued down the line. She stopped farther down the line at one of the boys, Brian.

"Where are your socks?" She demanded.

"I think someone stole them ma'am," he replied lowly, eyes on the floor. Normally she might have yelled at the child or even smacked them. But Brian was the closest to being her favorite, so the only reaction was a deeper frown.

"Well find them by tomorrow morning." Brian gave a curt nod in acknowledgement. She marched down the line without further incidents. She turned to face the children.

"Attend to your normal duties." The children broke apart to do their chores. Jaime followed the other girls but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. She froze, knowing who the hand belonged to.

"Except you are to gather and empty the trash and clean the toilets. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Jaime answered.

"Don't talk to me in that ungrateful tone," she snarled and spun around marching into the kitchen. Jaime stood there for a few seconds, then sighed and headed to do her duties. An hour later she was outside carrying the last garbage bag out to the dumpster. Garbage duty was difficult for any child since it was so heavy and bulky. It usually took a few tries to swing the bag into the dumpster, assuming the bag didn't rip before it landed inside of course. But it was hardest for Jaime because she only had one arm, her right arm to be exact. Her left arm was a stub that ended a few inches above the elbow. The stub was so short that she could wear a t-shirt and it would be almost completely covered. She gritted her teeth and braced her feet apart as she swung the bag into the dumpster. It landed inside with a clang. On the bright side, Miss Narcissa had put her on garbage duty so many times that she had worked out a system that worked quite effectively.

She walked back inside to gather soap and a scrubber for the toilets. She had just finished cleaning the nasty toilets when the breakfast bell rang like it always did at eight o'clock sharp. She returned the cleaning items to their designated spot, washed her hand thoroughly and ran down to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. The children would line up and Cook, the old grouchy lady in charge of their meals, would hand them a small bowl with watery porridge. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays they would also receive a small crust of bread. They were not starved, they had to be healthy looking enough so the police did not get involved or future parents would be willing to adopt children, but they were not given plenty of filling meals. They received just enough to get by.

Jaime received her bowl and bread and grabbed a cub of water and sat a table by herself. She didn't really have any friends. Most of the kids had been put off at fist by her one arm and hadn't made any attempts at friendship. Jaime, who had been too intimidated by the new environment, hadn't made any attempts either. A small four year old boy with light brown hair and baby blue eyes sat down across from her. Except Charlie who had arrived almost a year ago. He adored Jaime and although they were not related he often called her his big sister. She frowned when she saw his small bloodied lip. She leaned forward and wiped the blood off.

"Who was it?" she sighed. Charlie didn't reply, instead he looked over his shoulder. Jaime followed his gaze and saw Brian.

"Honestly," she growled as she scooped up her porridge, "the prick needs to bugger off." Charlie smiled at her and nibbled on his bread.

"Do you really think someone stole his socks?" he asked. Jaime shrugged.

"Doubtful. Who would even want his stinky socks?" she smirked and they both laughed at that.

"What are you idiots laughing at?" a voice sneered from behind them. They turned to see Brian standing with his arms crossed with a scowl on his face. He was twelve, the second oldest boy, and although he was scrawny he was also tall for his age. His unruly orange hair looked like it had been attacked by a comb and the comb lost. His blue eyes were hard with burning anger. Jaime looked him up and down.

"Nothing," she replied. Charlie suppressed his smile, understanding exactly what she meant by that comment. Brian's scowl deepened.

"You think you're funny stubby?" he growled.

"No," Jaime frowned, "I don't." Charlie nervously watched them have a stare off. Before things could escalate, Miss Elizabeth entered. She was a caretaker and much kinder and gentler than Miss Narcissa, which was strange because they were sisters.

"All right children, time for studies!" she clapped her hands. Brian gave Jaime one last glare than turned and stomped off. No one questioned Miss Elizabeth since she was so nice. Who would want to get on the bad side of the only nice person at Rockwell Orphanage? The rest of the day passed quickly: studies, lunch (day old peanut butter sandwiches), more studies, than free time at four. They had free time until dinner at seven, unless they had been punished. Often times the children would make up games to play, or sleep or (the older students) would read an old book they had found. At four thirty the bell rang. All the children stopped to count the rings. _**Ding. Ding. Ding**_. Gasps were heard as children scrambled around, straightening their clothes, rubbing off dirt and making themselves presentable. Three rings meant someone was interested in adopting and wanted to look at the children. The children rushed down to the meeting room, its specific purpose just for that. They were cleared by Miss Elizabeth (cleaned and presentable looking), before they were allowed to enter.

Jaime sighed. She didn't follow. She had learned after a few visits to not bother. Adults weren't usually interested in her, a one armed child, who may be more work than a normal two armed child. People wanted healthy children who could run around and be pampered and not have people stare at them. She could run around and play just as well as any other child but people seemed to think her completely helpless. One time a couple had been interested in adopting her, but Miss Narcissa had talked them out of it. She told them how she was a troublemaking attention seeker and she often complained about her stump when there was nothing wrong with it. Jaime scowled at the memory.

This was the one time of the day when the headmistress wouldn't mind her not being present. She went upstairs to the roof and sat on the edge. She stared at the sky daydreaming. She remembered her parents before the accident. She had been seven at the time. They had been driving home from a movie at night. They had been singing in the car like always then a drunk driver came roaring around a corner and t-boned their car. Her parents had died in the crash. The doctors said she should have too since the car had hit them on her side. But for whatever reason she had survived. They'd had to amputate her arm. It had been completely crushed and infection had set in after a few days. Jaime sighed gently rubbing her left stump and blinked the tears away. That was two years ago. She was nine now. Since realizing that she probably wouldn't be adopted, she had been counting down the years till she could leave. Once a child turned sixteen they were allowed to strike out on their own. At least that was the belief. There were never any children over sixteen at the orphanage.

Jaime closed her eyes enjoying the suns warmth. Images flashed before her eyes; two robots fighting, a big robot twirling around a tiny one in its arms, a giant cube with glyphs whispering soft words to her. Her eyes flew open. She forced herself to calm down. They were old dreams. Ever since she was five she'd had strange dreams. Normally they were just snippets or robots talking, laughing or doing somewhat normal things. But after the accident they had gotten worse. She usually saw them fighting now. The horrible images scared her. She'd even seen some of the robots die. She didn't know for sure, but she believed it had something to do with the family vacation her parents and her had gone on when she was five. They had visited the Hoover Dam. During the tour Jaime had gotten separated from her parents. Lost and unsure, she saw a strange looking man in a suit stride by. She had quietly followed him until he reached a hidden door and punched in a code. He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone had seen. Jaime had quickly hid behind a niche in the wall and held her breath. A few seconds later she had peeked out and the man was gone. Curious like any other five year old she had walked up to the hidden door. She felt something beyond it. Something immense…like there was some powerful force…that was when her mom had found her pulled her away, leading her back to the tour group.

Nothing had seemed to happen right after, but there had been small changes. For example she was stronger and faster than any other child her age. She no longer got sick. Her hearing, sense of smell, and eyesight were all sharper. When the doctors had said it was a miracle she survived, Jaime wondered if the strange whispering force had saved her. What bothered her was how true that thought felt. And what bothered her more was the thought: what exactly did it save me for? She sighed one more time and stood. With one last look at the clear blue sky, she turned to go inside.

Dinner was normal. Thankfully Brian had forgotten about lunch and left her and Charlie alone. They didn't talk much over their diluted chicken noodle soup. A little girl had been adopted. Jaime downed the rest of her soup and returned the bowl to the counter. Charlie followed her. They climbed up the stairs to the small joint bedrooms. Jaime pushed open the door. The bedroom was still empty, everyone was still down at dinner. She strode into the room and sat on her bed. She then realized that Charlie was still standing in the doorway, gazing at the floor.

"What's wrong Charlie?" she asked. He lifted his head and looked her in the eye.

"Am I ever gonna get adopted?" he sniffled.

"Oh Charlie, come here," Jaime lifted her arm. Charlie shuffled over to her and sat on her bed. She gently wrapped her arm around him. "It might happen next week or it might be next year. But you will get adopted Charlie. Believe me when I tell you that you are special. You are the most caring, brightest, sweetest four year old boy I know."

"I'm the only caring, brightest, sweetest four year old boy you know," Charlie muttered. Jaime rolled her eyes.

"Charlie…" Jaime began.

"Annie's only been here for two months and she already got adopted!" Charlie interrupted. "I've been here much longer than her."

"Charlie, they were looking for a girl from the start, not a boy. Imagine if they had adopted you they probably had only girl clothes at home. You wouldn't want to wear girl clothes would you?" Jaime tried to joke.

"If it meant being able to leave here than yes," Charlie replied seriously. Jaime sighed.

"Charlie look at me," she ordered. Charlie raised his eyes from the floor, tears in his eyes. "There is a family out there looking for a little boy _just_ like you. But they won't be able to adopt you if you don't wait for them. But they are coming. You _will_ be adopted by a family that loves you for _you_."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I know…I can feel it," Jaime smiled, and she could feel it. She was completely sure that he would be adopted by a loving family someday. Charlie looked at her for a few moments then his face broke into a large grin.

"And maybe they'll adopt you too. If they really love me for who I am, then they won't care what you look like." Jaime didn't say anything. Charlie held onto her hand. "You're destined to leave this place Jaime. You're special too." Jaime managed a smile for him. Charlie looked at the small clock in the room. It was going on eight. "Can you tell me another story tonight?"

"Hmmm if you hurry and get ready for bed maybe…" Jaime trailed. Charlie leapt off the bed and ran out of the room. Jaime chuckled. She quickly changed into her pajamas. A few moments later Charlie came racing back into her room.

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" he exclaimed. Jaime couldn't help it. She laughed the laugh she had tried to hold back. Charlie crossed his arms and pouted. In return she ruffled his hair. Charlie dodged out her reach and tried to smooth out his hair. "Jaime," he whined.

"Oh all right. Lay down," Charlie quickly pounced on her bead and laid down. Jaime would tell the story in the girls' room, and then carry Charlie to the boys' room. That way there was less chance of being interrupted by others…like Brian. Jaime also didn't want other people to hear the stories she told Charlie. Why? Most of them were based the dreams she had—the better ones of course—but she had a feeling she shouldn't be broadcasting them to others.

"Ok Charlie, which one do you want to hear?" Jaime asked.

"A story about Optimus!" Charlie replied. Jaime felt a grin tug at her lips. The dreams concerning a robot named Optimus were his favorite to hear.

"Did I ever tell you about how he became Optimus?" Charlie scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"No."

"You see, his name wasn't always Optimus Prime." Jaime began.

"It wasn't?"

"No," Jaime continued. "His name used to be Orion Pax."

"Why did he change his name?" Charlie frowned.

"Well he used to be an archivist on Cybertron."

"What happened?" Charlie asked. Jaime raised an eyebrow.

"I'm trying to tell you," she grinned.

"Sorry," Charlie flushed and gave an apologetic smile.

"It's ok. Anyways Orion Pax was an archivist on Cybertron. He was kind, humble, and modest. And most importantly…he was truthful. There was a bad robot named Megatron. He didn't like how things were on Cybertron. At first his actions seemed justified. He wanted all the robots to be equal. But then he got greedy for power and wanted to rule. Orion was one of the first robots to speak out against Megatron. The leaders of Cybertron saw him as a capable leader that could stop Megatron. So he became Optimus Prime; commander of Autobots, defender of the weak and innocent, and instigator of justice." Charlie's eyes were closed and he breathed evenly, a smile on his face. Jaime smoothed the hair off his forehead. She gently picked him up with her one arm, he was quite light, and carried him to the boys' room. The boys were used to this and paid her no attention. She laid him in his bed and pulled the thin blanket over him. She quietly walked back to her own bed and snuggled in her bed sheet. She sighed closing her eyes. Please no nightmares tonight, she thought.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! Please leave a Review. By the way I'm thinking of getting a Beta Reader (because of Jazz's dialogue. The bot's got a sweet accent but I don't think I could do it justice on my own), so if you're interested please let me know! I would really appreciate it!**

**~Hubero**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys. I'm pretty excited to get such quick feedback. Thanks! Reviews make my day! I was originally going to wait a week to get the second chapter out but…eh…I decided to spoil you guys **

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Transformers. That would be pretty flippin cool! And I wouldn't kill off all the good characters *cough* *cough* __**Jazz**__**and Ironhide**__ *cough* *cough* Anyways I DO own Jaime. She's completely mine…MWAHAHA!_

* * *

Jaime had been hoping for a dreamless and peaceful night. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. She saw flashes of scenes with the giant robots she had become accustomed to. Only there was one main difference. They no longer appeared to be on their monstrous metal planet Cybertron.

In an alley, five robots of varying sizes seemed to be conversing to two teenagers, a girl and a boy. When the tallest robot began to introduce himself and the rest of his comrades, Jaime's breath caught. She recognized these robots! They were in her dreams before. Only…they seemed to be here…on earth. The scene began to blur but she was still able to hear Optimus utter, "We are here looking for the Allspark, and we must find it before Megatron." What? Jaime's mind went into hyper drive. Megatron's here? And what's the Allspark?

The scene changed and the same robots were now all leaning up against a house. They peered inside as if watching something take place. The giant black one—Ironhide— seemed to be annoyed.

"The parents are very irritating" he stated, canons humming. "Can I take them out?"

"Ironhide, you know we don't harm humans" Optimus admonished. "What is with you?" The scene was already fading when Ironhide replied.

"Well I'm just saying we could…It's an option" The parents of whom, Jaime wondered. Although she felt relieved when she heard the no harming humans rule.

The next scene was inside a large cavernous room. In the middle was a giant silver robot. Humans were running around in jerky and panicky movements as alarms blared. Sheets of ice fell off the robot as he began to move. "I am Megatron," he growled. Again the scene shifted.

Jaime's head was spinning as the teenage boy from before was running through the streets of a city. "Keep moving Sam! Don't stop!" Ironhide shouted. The teen sprinted faster. Jaime noticed something was tucked close to his chest. It appeared to be some kind of metal box.

Jaime's mind raced. These robots were on earth looking for something called the Allspark and Megatron was awake. The last scene made her stomach churn. It seemed to be in the same city. Two silvery robots were battling each other, one much larger than the other.

"Is that all ya got Megatron?" the smaller robot jibed his larger opponent.

"Come here you little cretin!" Megatron snarled

"Ya wanna piece of meh? Ya wanna piece?!" the smaller robot demanded, holding his own valiantly. Megatron caught the smaller one by the foot, but the brave robot managed to fire off a couple of shots. Where are his comrades? Jaime wondered worriedly.

"No," Megatron replied as he grabbed the smaller robot on both sides. "I want _two_!" And he ripped the poor robot in half. Jaime choked back a sob. No! She wanted to scream. She desperately wished that the robot could have been saved. She reached her arm out, pleading that he was still alive. Something strange happened. It was only a dream. Jaime knew she was asleep. But the smaller robot's blue eyes focused on her before going dark.

There was a quick flash. A giant robot—Megatron she guessed—was close to the ground clawing at his chest in agony. Jaime was surprised to see the same teenager boy lifting the same metallic box up towards Megatron's chest. As the box began to disintegrate, Jaime felt a burning in her chest. Gasping, she dropped to her knees. The burning spread throughout her body. She felt like her body was heating up from energy overload. Just when she thought she couldn't bear it anymore, it began to fade away. She stood shakily and turned.

Her eyes were met by a scene of the robots gathered together, joined by the same two teenagers and some military men. "Prime, we couldn't save him" Ironhide said as he handed Optimus two metal pieces. Jaime felt a pang in her chest.

"Oh Jazz…" Optimus looked to the crowd. "We lost a great comrade, but gained new ones. Thank you, all of you. You honor us with your bravery"

The scene became fuzzy and she was soon left alone in the destroyed city. She waited to wake up but nothing happened. Was something supposed to happen? She turned around and gasped when she saw a bright blue orb hovering in front to her. She hesitantly took a step closer to the enchanting orb. She reached her hand out to touch the orb. Instead of feeling a solid surface, her hand passed through. The light felt warm and comforting.

"**Ey shorty tha' tickles,**" a voice chuckled. In a flash Jaime withdrew her arm and whirled around. No one was there. She glanced around, confusion marring her face. She glanced behind her to see that the orb was still floating next to her.

"Who's there," she tentatively called.

"**The names Jazz.**" Jaime twisted around again. She was still alone. Her hands trembled and she took a step closer to the strange comforting orb. Her arm nearly brushed up against the orb.

"Show yourself!" she demanded.

"**Can't get much closer than this sweetspark,**" the voice sounded. Jaime froze. It almost sounded like it was coming from…she turned to view the orb. It was about the size of a small basketball and gave off a bright blue light.

"What are you," she breathed. The orb brightened as if it were grinning at her.

"**Like Ah said, the name's Jazz. As for wha' Ah am, well Ah'm an Autobot from Cybertron.**" He waited as if expecting her to ask what an Autobot or Cybertron was. Instead she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Oh…you're the one that took on Megatron," she frowned. The orb dimmed, as if confused.

"…**How did ya know tha'?**" it questioned. Jaime hugged herself and turned away. Wake up! She commanded herself. Sensing her discomfort, the orb—Jazz—glided in front of her.

"**Ey shh it's ok,**" he tried to comfort her.

"No," Jaime shivered. "It's not. I hate these stupid dreams! I'm tired of having to watch robots fighting and killing each other! I'm done!" Jazz was quiet for a while.

"**Wha's yo'r name?**" he finally asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Jaime rubbed her face.

"**Well Ah told ya mine. Seems only fair that ya tell meh yo'rs…Unless ya want me t' jus' keep on callin' ya shorty,**" he replied.

"…Jaime." The orb brightened.

"**Well Jaime, ya wouldn't happen t' know where we are do ya?**"

"How do you not know where you are?" a puzzled Jaime asked. "I saw you here fighting that brute Megatron." The orb chuckled as if he found her comment amusing.

"**Yea well after Megsy…ehh…finished meh off…Ah expected t' be sent t' the Well of Sparks.**" There were a few moments of silence.

"What's that?" she finally inquired.

"**Well it's where a Cybertronian's spark goes after bein' off-lined. It's connected t' the Allspark.**" He patiently explained.

"That's the second time I've heard about that," she muttered. "What is this Allspark?"

"**Well it c'n also be called the Cube. It holds the power t' create life. Tha's how Cybertron was born,**" Jazz answered. "**Ah wonder if they got it t' safety.**" Jaime didn't answer at first. Finally she looked directly at the orb.

"Does the Allspark look like a small silver box about this size?" she demonstrated with her hand.

"**Well it c'n be bigger…but yea that sounds like the Allspark. Bee shrunk the cube for easier transport. Ah think the human Sam was given it t' take it t' safety. Don't need the Decepticons gettin' their servos on it.**"

"I'm guessing the Decepticons are the bad guys?" Jaime cocked an eyebrow.

"**Yup, they want t' use the Cube for power…They also don't really care about humans.**"

"How pleasant," she grumbled sarcastically. "But not surprising I guess." Jazz chuckled. They were both silent, pondering their own questions.

"**So,**" Jazz asked cautiously, "**you have these sort of dreams often?**"

"…yea," she sighed, "since I was five." Before Jazz could ask her another question the city began to change. The edges began to blur and the colors smudged together. Jaime realized she was waking up.

"Well I'll admit, this dream was a bit weird even by my standards. But it could have been worse. Nice meeting you I guess," Jaime offered a shy grin.

"**Uh yea…same 'ere,**" Jazz answered.

_**Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding**_.

Jaime's eyes snapped open as she jumped off her bed out of habit and quickly got ready for the day. This morning she was the first girl out the door. She trotted down the hallway and passed by the old broken mirror that she always passed. Every morning she would quickly glance at her reflection to assure herself that she was presentable looking. Out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of herself pass by.

**Jaime?** She turned around. No one was there. She gave a little shrug and continued down the hall. **Jaime.** She spun around again. She didn't see anyone.

"Who is it?" she demanded.

**It's meh…Jazz**. Jaime's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Jazz?" she repeated in a confused tone.

**Aw come on. Ya didn't forget about meh already did ya? Tha' hurts girl.** Jaime frowned. Oh god, she thought. I'm hearing voices.

**Wha' do ya mean voices? It's jus' us.** Jaime swallowed and began to back down the hallway until she reached the old stairs. Like lightning she sprinted down the wooden boards. She dashed into the cafeteria, but quickly skidded to a stop. Oh no, she moaned. She was late, again. Miss Narcissa scowled at her.

"So our cripple decided to grace us with her presence after all," she sneered. Jaime was rooted to her spot. "Come here!" Jaime's legs felt like they were filled with lead. She shuffled over to the furious headmistress. "Sorry we're interrupting your beauty sleep," her voice dripped with sarcasm. "But some of us can't just lounge around in bed all day and let others dote on us." Jaime bit the inside of her cheek to stop herself from retorting. She was being baited and they both knew it. There was silence. "You think you should get special attention because you're handicapped?"

"No ma'am," she whispered.

"Look at me when you answer me!" Miss Narcissa growled. Jaime slowly looked up at her, refusing to let her fear show.

"Yes ma'am," she replied softly. The headmistress narrowed her eyes. She glanced at the line of students that were trying not to stare. Charlie's little hands were shoved in his pockets, curled into worried fists.

"Out of here all of you!" she barked at them. Not needing to be told twice, they scattered. The cruel women's eyes were back on Jaime, so she didn't notice the little boy hesitate in the doorway. Jaime saw the silent question in Charlie's eyes. No she didn't want him to stay. If Miss Narcissa caught him he'd be punished. She gave an indiscernible shake of her head. Charlie wavered but eventually scampered off. Unfortunately her head shake had not been as unnoticeable as she had hoped for. Even worse, Miss Narcissa had asked her a question…in which no was the wrong answer. "NO?!" she shouted. "DON'T YOU EVER SAY NO TO ME WHEN I GIVE YOU AN ORDER!" The fuming headmistress snatched Jaime's shoulder painfully tight and dragged her along a hallway and down some stairs. She gasped when she realized where she was being taken.

"No! Don't leave me there! Please" she begged. But her pleas fell on deaf ears. They passed by more dilapidated walls until they came to a firm and fairly new looking metal door. The headmistress fished in her pocket and pulled out a small gold key. Desperate now, Jaime tried to squirm out of her grasp. Miss Narcissa squeezed even harder as she unlocked the door. It swung open with an oily creak and the women shoved Jaime into the small room. Jaime quickly scrambled to her feet and turned.

"Please, I'll do anything!" she implored. The headmistress paused, relishing in the girl's terror.

"Now now…take your punishment like a good child," she replied in a condescending tone and slammed the door shut. Jaime stared at the door in horror at the sound of the lock being turned and the footsteps leaving. Jaime backed up into the damp brick wall, her breathing becoming short.

She sunk to the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. She was in what the children called "the box." It was a very small brick room that was always cold and damp. The only source of light was the thin strip underneath the metal door. It was one of the more severe punishment methods that Miss Narcissa used. It was so far underground that the child was sometimes forgotten and left in the box for hours maybe even days. It was hard to tell. Time passed slowly in the dark. Rumor had it that once an orphan had been in here when the orphanage was flooded. He'd been in the box for so long that the others had forgotten he was down there when the building was quickly evacuated. With no way to escape, he had drowned alone in the box. Jaime shivered, trying to think of something else.

**Yo'r not goin' t' drown Jaime**. The girl started. Who could have said that? She was alone in the box. Wasn't she? She gulped. She hoped so.

**It's ok girl, Ah'm 'ere.** Jaime trembled, although she wasn't sure if it was from fear or the cold.

"Who…who are you?" she whimpered. Was that a sigh she heard?

**Ah told ya, my name's Jazz. Remember? The good lookin' Autobot from Cybertron?**

"Jazz," she murmured. "The same Jazz from my dream?"

**The one an' only.** Jaime frowned.

"But you're not real."

**Who says Ah'm not real. Ya c'n hear meh.** Jaime rolled her eyes.

"That just means I'm going crazy."

**Yo'r not goin' crazy.** She huffed in annoyance. **Though Ah do admit this is a bit strange.** Jazz was quiet for a moment. That silence lengthened until she began to wonder if she had simply imagined the whole conversation.

**Jaime.** Nope guess not, she thought. Jazz paused. **Wha'?** He asked.

"Um, it's nothing. Please continue," Jaime flushed in embarrassment.

**Who…who's tha' femme? An' why did she treat ya so cruelly?** Jazz asked. He sounded distressed. **Sparklin's shouldn't be treated so harshly.** Jaime scuffed her foot.

"That's Miss Narcissa. She's the headmistress of the orphanage," she answered.

**Orphanage?** Jazz repeated.

"It's where kids without parents go until they're either adopted or old enough to live on their own."

**Ain't caretakers supposed t' be…well…nicer?** Jaime chuckled. **Wha's so funny?**

"She isn't exactly a caretaker. She just runs the orphanage. Miss Elizabeth is the caretaker," she explained. Her eyebrows knitted together, finally registering what he said. "What are sparklings?"

**They're the equivalent t' a young human offspring,** said Jazz. Jaime paused.

"Did you just call me a baby?"

**No.**

"But you just said—"

**Ah said they're the equivalent t' a young human offspring. Yo'r a young human offspring.**

"Well I'm not a baby," she grumbled. "I'm nine."

**Well then congrats girl!** Jaime grinned. She may be hearing the voice of a supposedly dead robot, but for the first time in weeks she was genuinely happy. She'd made a friend that she could confide in. She loved Charlie with all her heart, but he was just a little kid. She was his self-appointed protector. She couldn't weigh him down with her own worries. There was a tentative knock at the door.

"Jaime?" She gasped and ran to the door.

"Charlie!" she hissed. "What are you doing down here?" She heard the shuffling of feet.

"I had to make sure you were ok," he responded. "And I brought you this." A bagel was shoved underneath the door's crack. Jaime scooped it up and consumed it greedily.

"Thank you Charlie," she murmured. "But seriously! How many times do I have to tell you? Stop pilfering food from the kitchen!"

"Jaime," he whined. "Cook never notices me. No one pays attention to me cuz I'm so small." Jaime sighed. "Besides I figured you'd be starving since you missed breakfast and lunch." Jaime's head snapped back up.

"What? How long have I been in here?"

"Well, it was four before I came down," said Charlie. Jaime was silent. How had the time passed so quickly? She looked around the room. She was surprised when she realized something. She wasn't as terrified as before. She was still afraid of the room. But she wasn't petrified.

"Jaime?" Charlie whispered. "Are you ok?" Jaime took a deep breath. It may seem like a stupid question but he needed reassurance that he wasn't going to lose her.

"I'm fine Charlie. Thanks for the bagel. Now get back upstairs before Miss Narcissa finds you down here."

"Oh she's not here," Charlie answered quickly.

"Where is she?" Jaime frowned.

"I don't know," Charlie scuffed his foot. "She went to run some errand or something."

"Hmm…maybe she's meeting with Mr. Jaxon." Mr. Jaxon helped run the orphanage. He dealt more with the upkeep and business side of the orphanage, so he didn't have much contact with the children. Jaime didn't know what to think of him since she'd never met him.

"Maybe…" he trailed.

"Well you should still get back upstairs before anyone notices."

"Yea…ok. I'll come back after dinner if you're not out yet." Before Jaime could respond Charlie's footsteps faded away.

"Little smarty pants," she grumbled.

**Wha's tha' supposed t' mean? **Jazz inquired. Jaime jumped. She nearly forgot about him.

"It's a human expression," she clarified. And so they spent the next few hours talking. Jazz described what Cybertron was like before the war. Prodded by Jaime, he told her about his comrades he had traveled to earth with. She learned about Ratchet's reputation and bedside manner. But Jazz assured her that beneath his rough exterior was a medic who truly cared about his patients. She was tickled when he told her about the gruff weapons specialist Ironhide. It took her a few minutes to compose herself when a snickering Jazz told her that a dog had peed on his foot. She was enraptured when she learned about the youngest, Bumblebee. She soon began to wonder if there were more Autobots in space. Upon voicing her question Jazz affirmed that there were many Cybertronians in space. Jazz listed off a bunch of Autobots to her.

**There's Bluestreak. One of the fastest talkers eva'. Then there's Wheeljack. He's our resident inventor. Jus' t' warn ya though, he c'n get carried away. Don't eva' help 'im wit' somethin' if he asks for yo'r help.**

"Why?" Jaime asked.

**Let's jus' say his workshop is a designated danger zone for a reason.** Jaime cocked her eyebrow.

"You sound like you talk from experience," she gave an amused grin. Jazz didn't say anything. She barked out a laugh before she covered her mouth with her hands, trying to stifle the giggle.

**Yea yea, laugh all ya want. Just ya wait till ya meet 'im yourself. 'Course, the twins may be the only ones more destructive than 'im.**

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker right?"

**Yup.** He then told her how they were known for pranking the others; especially Ironhide, Ratchet and Prowl.

"Who's Prowl?" Jaime asked.

**He's the second in command an' one of the best tacticians,** Jazz explained. He chuckled then.

"What?" Jaime swore that if Jazz could smirk he would be.

**His logic processor is one of the strongest eva'. But it has its weaknesses. Anythin' illogical makes 'im fritz.**

"How is that a weakness?" a baffled Jaime questioned.

**It c'n be too much for his processor an' make 'im glitch.** Jaime didn't respond. **Faint,** Jazz clarified. A grin crept onto her face.

"Really…"

**Primus help 'im if ya ever met the twins. Ya'd get along great…well…at least wit' Sideswipe. Not sho'r 'bout Sunstreaker.** Before Jaime could respond the metal door swung open. She flinched expecting to see the angry headmistress. Instead, she was met with the sight of Miss Elizabeth.

"Miss Elizabeth!" she exclaimed

"Jaime," she gave a relieved sigh. "I've been looking all over for you." She led the girl out of the dank room.

"How did you know where I was?" she asked.

"You have a very loyal friend Jamie," the women smiled. "Oh, eat this quickly." She handed Jaime a folded napkin. Inside rested two small peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Jaime didn't even bother asking questions and quickly gobbled them down.

"Thank you," she said after finishing. The women smiled down at her kindly.

"Now run along to your bed. They just finished dinner."

"Yes ma'am!" Jaime happily bounded away. She arrived at the girls' shared room and silently slipped on her pajamas. She was about to crawl in her bed when she heard a voice in the doorway.

"Jaime!" She whirled around to see a beaming Charlie.

"Hey Charlie," she grinned. The boy ran into the room and flung himself at her. She scooped him up with her arm and twirled him around. They both tumbled on her bed.

"Shh!" one of the girls hissed and rolled over. Charlie and Jaime looked at each other and broke into a fit of quiet snickers.

"Thanks bud for telling Miss Elizabeth," she smiled.

"Hey that's what friends are for. We watch either other's backs remember?" he grinned at her. She remembered. When he had first arrived some of the older boys had picked on him for his big ears. Unable to watch the poor kid suffer she had beaten them up, threatening to do worse if she ever saw them picking on him again. As a result she'd gotten in trouble and missed dinner. That same night Charlie had crept into the room and thanked her. He'd then handed her two fresh rolls that he had snitched from the kitchen as a thank you gesture. When she'd given him a questioning look he'd shyly said, "Friends watch each other's backs." And they'd been friends ever since.

"You better get to bed bud," she ruffled his short brown hair. He scowled and swatted her hand away.

"I'm going I'm going!" he whispered hurriedly. He trotted over to the door. He gave one last wave before going to the boys' room. Jaime crawled into her bed and snuggled in her sheet.

"Good night Jazz," she whispered.

**G'night sweetspark**, he replied.

* * *

xXRetrobotXx: Thanks that'd be awesome! If you have any critiques leave them in a review/message.

Rayne: Sure here you go!

CalicoKat35: I'm glad you like it!

Jgoss: Glad you find it interesting

And thanks to the two guests who left a review!

Also I'd like to thank everyone who's following _I Feel Home_ and favorited it.

**Authors Note: Welp. There you have it. Chapter two already. Please leave a review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Um and I tried with Jazz's accent. I really did. I kept on retyping it because I wasn't satisfied with it so let me know if I got it right or not. Thanks! **

**~Hubero**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. Didn't expect to get this out for a while but…I needed a break from doing homework/studying for finals. So aren't you guys lucky! Oh and a little warning. There is some mild Cybertronian swearing in this chapter courtesy of Jazz.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers or anything connected to the franchise. And I probably won't be anytime soon…But I do own Jaime!_

* * *

Jaime cracked her eyes open to see a ray of sunlight filtering in from the small high window in the corner of the room. She took a deep breath and stretched lazily. She then blinked confusedly. It was morning already? she wondered. She sat up in her bed and realized how rested she felt. That was when she realized something. She didn't have any dreams last night. That doesn't happen much, she thought. She quickly got dressed like usual and stretched one more time. She looked over at the clock on the wall. It read eight o'clock. Jaime glanced around the room. Half the girls were still in the room. She let out a breath. It was "free day" as the children called it.

About once a week, usually on Sundays, Miss Narcissa left the orphanage for about twenty four hours. The children didn't know why but it was a regular occurrence, one that they did not complain about. It was like the saying, don't look a gift horse in the mouth.

**Don't wha'?** a confused voice asked. Jaime jumped a little.

"It's a human expression Jazz," she rolled her eyes. She quickly padded down the hallway and headed towards the kitchen.

**None of 'em make sense,** he replied. She grinned. Lunch and dinner were at the same times on free day, but breakfast was served from eight to nine. The children also didn't need to wake up for roll call early in the morning. There were no studies or chores. It really was a free day. Miss Elizabeth would have games or activities for them to play inside. Or sometimes she'd let them outside in the fenced in back. It was mostly old cracked cement back there, but it was still outside and the children often took advantage of the opportunity.

Jaime nearly skipped into the cafeteria, she was in such good spirits. She spotted Charlie already sitting down at a table working on his breakfast. She grabbed her breakfast and sat across from him. They both chatted while eating their breakfasts. When they finished, they put the bowls and spoons on the counter and walked back upstairs. Charlie looked both ways to make sure they were alone.

"Are you going to visit Jeong Jeong today?" he whispered. Jaime glanced at her surroundings to assure that they were indeed alone.

"Of course," she answered. They were in front of the boy's dormitory. Charlie stopped.

"Can you give him something for me?" he asked.

"…What is it?" Jaime hesitated. He grinned and dashed inside the bedroom. A minute later he came back out and handed her something. Jaime gasped. It was a teaspoon that appeared to belong to a fine china set.

"Charlie where did you get this?" she groaned. Charlie put his fists on his hips and stood at his full height, which wasn't very tall.

"I'd tell you but then you'd give me a long lecture and miss your chance to go see Jeong Jeong," he stated. Jaime glared at him for a full three minutes, but Charlie didn't waver in his stance. She finally sighed and looked away.

"Promise me you won't do this again?" she asked, looking at him again. He grinned impishly at her.

"I'll try not to…but no promises." Jaime growled. He quickly put his hands up defensively "Hey I just want to show him how thankful I am for all the food you've brought back for me. I may not know him as well as you but I consider him a friend too. The least I can do is give him something for his birthday!" she studied her friend for a few moments. Charlie had only met Jeong Jeong once. But the two had hit it off immediately. Although she never took Charlie with her again, for safety reasons, he always asked her when she got back how Jeong Jeong was. He'd even had Jaime deliver a note to Jeong Jeong when he first learned to write.

"Alright," she relented. Charlie beamed at her.

"Thanks Jaime! You're the best!" he exclaimed and hugged her tightly.

"Yea yea," she murmured, hugging him back. After a few moments they broke apart. "I'll see you later." Charlie waved in reply than ran downstairs to join the other children. Jaime was his main friend, but he had managed to befriend a couple of children close to his age. And he was always welcomed when they played outside because he was the fastest kid in the orphanage. Well second fastest if you included Jaime. But no one else knew except Charlie.

After grabbing her knapsack under her bed, Jaime climbed the stairs up to the roof of the building. She quickly marched around the edge to be sure no one would be watching what she did next. Satisfied, she positioned herself so she was facing the closest building to the orphanage, a very shabby apartment complex.

**Jaime,** a somewhat alarmed Jazz began. **Wha' are ya doin'?**

"Shh," she muttered.

**Jaime**, his tone was serious. **Please tell meh yo'r not goin' t' do wha' Ah think yo'r goin t' do.**

"Can't do that since I don't know what you're thinking," she playfully countered before sprinting for the edge of the flat roof.

**Jaime stop! You're not going to make it!** Jazz's agitated voice ordered. She barely had time to register that he'd dropped his accent before she was airborne. She flew through the air and landed on the apartment's rooftop. She quickly straightened from her crouch.

**Wha' the slag was tha'?** Jazz snapped. **Ya could 'ave off-lined yo'rself!**

"But I didn't. Relax Jazz, I've done it dozens of times," she tried to sooth him. He didn't reply. She rolled her eyes and sighed. Soon she was down on the sidewalk, heading towards Jeong Jeong's house. A half hour later, she was standing in front of a small house. She rang the doorbell. There were some shuffling noises inside before the door opened. Standing inside was a tall old man. Although his hair was snow white it was still thick. His skin was tan from working outside and his dark eyes twinkled as if he had just heard the world's best joke.

"Good morning Jaime-chan," he smiled bowing his head.

"Good morning Jeong Jeong," she returned the bow. They shook hands and he ushered her inside. Jaime slipped her shoes off in the entrance foyer and continued in her socks. Jeong Jeong walked into a small room that had a small table on the floor. Jaime sat on one of the cushions while the old man sat in the other across from her. Jeong Jeong's father had been from Japan, while his mother was American. He had taught Jaime some of the bigger Japanese traditions, but he didn't follow all of them since he was raised in America.

"You are right on time," he smiled. "The food is still hot." They said a quick grace and dug in. Jaime loved eating at Jeong Jeong's house. When Jaime had first tried using chopsticks she had gotten so frustrated. Now she loved using them. It felt much more like home here in Jeong Jeong's house than at the orphanage. Not only did she get plenty to eat, but she got to try different foods. Take now for instance. He had prepared Miso soup with white rice on the side. They always drank tea. Jeong Jeong never drank coffee or soda. Jaime had tried coffee once. But it had been so bitter that she had nearly spit it out. Her favorite part was the dessert. They never got desert at the orphanage. But Jeong Jeong always served her desert. He also always had a small bento box prepared for Charlie before she left. Jaime savored her mango flavored mochi. He had explained to her that it was a rice cake usually filled with something, like mango flavor. Finished, they quickly cleared the dishes. The first time she had tried to help him, he had refused. But he had learned that it was her way of showing thanks. He also noticed that repetitive actions and schedules calmed her. She didn't like surprises. He knew this because she would often confide in him. She rarely talked about the orphanage, but she had told him a lot about her life before the orphanage. They settled on his back porch and sat on the steps. He turned to her to say something but she cut him off.

"Happy birthday!" she exclaimed. He smiled at her.

"Thank you Jaime-chan."

"Charlie wanted me to give you this," she grinned, handed him the teaspoon.

"Ah, thank you. Please pass on the message that I love his gift." The one time Charlie had come over to Jeong Jeong's house, they'd had tea. After taking a deep sip, Jeong Jeong had sighed saying how much he loved tea. And Charlie had never forgotten that one detail. Jaime began to rummage through her knapsack.

"And here's my gift," she stated, presenting a small parcel covered with brown paper. He smiled and thanked her graciously before gently pulling off the paper. He looked at her surprised.

"It's good luck," she explained. "I want you to have it." He was about to object but quickly noted her determined expression.

"Thank you," he finally replied. "I know how much it means to you."

"Aw, you're worth it," she shrugged sheepishly. He gently settled the small antique clock necklace over his head. It was quiet for a few minutes as they both enjoyed the beautiful day.

"Jeong Jeong?" Jaime broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"…do you believe in spirits?" she hesitantly asked. He curiously peered over at her. She refused to meet his gaze and continued to look ahead.

"Of course, the soul has to go somewhere after the body is dead," he replied.

"No," she shook her head. "I mean like…ghost spirits."

"Have you encountered such a spirit?" he asked her.

"Well…" she began.

**Uh Jaime,** Jazz interrupted.

"Hmm," Jeong Jeong spoke before Jazz could continue. "I think that sometimes a spirit may wander because its purpose hasn't been finished."

"So…" Jaime fidgeted. "Say a spirit…attaches to a person and only they can hear him…" She broke off. Jeong Jeong nodded his head for her to continue. "Are you saying it's because he had unfinished business?"

"…It's possible," he eventually responded.

"But why?" she asked. "Why would he attach to me?" Jeong Jeong placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look at me Jaime-chan," he commanded softly. She looked at him. "You are special Jaime-chan. You are meant for great things. Believe me."

"Thanks," she smiled. He returned the grin.

"What's his name?" he asked after a few moments.

"Jazz," she responded.

**Jaime,** Jazz warned.

"Jazz…" Jeong Jeong mused.

"He's…in the military," she explained. "He worked in special ops."

"Ah," Jeong Jeong nodded his head in understanding. "Top secret then eh?"

"You could say that," she chuckled. They spent the next few hours talking and enjoying the day. After a delicious dinner Jaime headed back to the orphanage, bento box in her bag. She climbed the fire railing to the top of the apartment roof.

**Jaime. Ya got lucky the firs' time. Don't do it again. Yo'r seriously goin' t' offline yo'rself, **Jazz warned her.

"No I'm not," she retorted and sprinted towards the edge.

**JAIME!** Jazz shouted at her. She soared through the air and landed on the roof of the orphanage.

"See I'm fine Jazz," she grinned impishly.

**Primus femme! Stop slaggin' doin' tha'!** He said some other things but they were so low Jaime couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Oh stop grumbling," she rolled her eyes. Jazz fell silent. She tilted her head. "Are you…sulking?"

**No…**

"Oh. My. God…You are sulking aren't you!" she barked out a laugh.

**The Jazzman don't sulk**, he playfully snapped back at her. She shook her head with a smile. **Jaime…**Jazz began.

"Yes?"

**How are ya able t' do tha'?** he asked.

"Do what?" Jaime's brow furrowed in confusion.

**Jump ova tha' gap like tha'. Ah doubt younglin's yo'r age c'n normally do tha',** he explained.

"Oh…" Jazz patiently waited for her to continue. "…I can do a lot of thing other kids my age can't do."

**Like…**

"Like…I can run faster, see and hear better, jump farther…I'm stronger than other kids. I don't get sick anymore."

**Anymore? So ya weren't always like tha'?**

"No. I don't know for sure, but I think these changes happened around the time of our family vacation…"

**Where'd ya go sweetspark?** he asked gently.

"Hoover Dam," she replied.

**…Tha'** **so?** There was a certain tone to his voice, as if he knew more than he let on. Encouraged, she told him how she got lost and about the strange force she felt. He was silent when she finished. In fact, he hadn't interrupted her at all.

"Jazz?" Before he could reply the door to the roof banged open. Jaime whirled around to see an excited Charlie.

"Charlie," she hissed, placing a hand on her pounding heart. "Don't scare me like that." He pouted at her. She rolled her eyes and quickly handed him the bento box. Not needing to be urged, Charlie hastily gulped down the delicious meal from Jeong Jeong. When he finished, she crumbled up the box into a ball. She strode to the edge of the building.

**Jaime…**Jazz started.

"Relax I'm not jumping," she muttered. She aimed at the dumpster on the ground below and tossed the crumpled ball into it.

**Score! **Jazz whooped. She chuckled and headed back over to Charlie who was looking at her expectantly. "What?" She knew what he was waiting for.

"What did he say?" he asked impatiently.

"What did who say?" she inquired innocently.

"Jeong Jeong," he sighed impatiently. "What did he say about my gift?" She put a finger to her chin, feigning thinking.

"Jaime!" he whined.

"Haha…just kidding. He loved it. Nice job Charlie," she messed his hair. He scowled fixing his hair but was soon beaming at the praise.

"C'mon Jaime," he tugged her hand. "If we hurry we can still make it to dinner!" She laughed at his enthusiasm and let herself be dragged along.

* * *

xXRetrobotXx: Ok I tried incorporating what you said. Thanks for proofreading/reviewing!

kyubbi lover 98: Thank you! Here's another update for you.

CalicoKat35: Awww *blushes* thanks!

(Guest) Bethany: This soon enough for you? And I'm glad you like his accent

Jgoss: Thank you. I try really hard to get the Jazzman's accent right. And yes she will be meeting the Autobots soon. Sooner than you may think…

(Guest) Rayne: Thanks, and yea…there's going to be a lot of excitement coming up.

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who was read my story! I'd especially like to thank the people who have favorited it and are following it. You know the drill. Leave a review. They make my day! Tell me what you think (favorite part, least favorite part, how you think it could be improved, what you're looking forward to, ect.) I worked on Jazz's dialect. I tried to find a balance between giving him an accent and still having him speak English ****.**

**~Hubero**


	4. Chapter 4

**YES! I finally found the button for line breaks! Wow. I'm getting really fast at this. That's probably because Jaime and Jazz won't leave me alone though! Those guys are annoying when they double-team. Oh well, fun stuff for you. **

***Warnings: Mild swearing. Apparently Jaime doesn't do well under pressure. Also, character death… **

_Disclaimer: Still don't own transformers…blah, blah, blah…But I do own Jaime…On to the story!_

* * *

The days passed more quickly for Jaime now that she had Jazz with her. She was currently eating dinner with Charlie when she halted. Charlie looked at her from across the table.

"Jaime?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

**Ya ok sweetspark?** Jazz inquired. She resumed eating.

"I'm fine Charlie," she smiled. Charlie looked at her doubtfully but continued slurping up his watery soup. She didn't reply to Jazz though. She'd tell him later. No one knew about her new out of this world friend, not even Charlie. They quickly finished and headed upstairs.

"Jaime?" She turned to look at Charlie. "Can you tell me another story tonight?"

"Sure, just let me get ready ok?" he nodded and went into the boys' room. When she was alone in the girls' room, Jazz spoke again.

**Ya sho'r yo'r ok?** He probed.

"I'm fine," she laughed. "I just…realized something."

**Wha's tha'?** he asked.

"Can you believe it's already been two weeks since…we met?" she grinned. They'd really grown closer those last two weeks. She'd told him almost everything before coming to the orphanage. She'd told him about the games she used to play with her parents, the places they used to go, and even about the accident. He'd never asked her directly what happened to her arm, she'd appreciated that, but she knew he had been wondering. In return he'd told her about the many different Autobots. She'd sometimes asked to hear stories about Optimus and she'd later tell them to Charlie. Though she'd sometimes tell him other stories about the other Autobots that Jazz had told her. However stories about Optimus remained the most popular. Jazz thought it was cute when he learned how much Charlie adored Optimus Prime.

**Sho'r has,** Jazz responded. **Tha' sho'r went by fast.**

"Well you know what they say. Time flies when you're having fun," she answered pulling her pajamas on. She then tilted her head. "Huh."

**Wha'?**

"I…I never thought I'd say that…here of all places." She sat on her bed. Jazz didn't respond. She knew he didn't like the orphanage. He'd encouraged her more than once to run away or report the abuse and neglect that occurred at the orphanage. But she refused to leave Charlie by himself and she didn't trust the police. The one time she had tried to report what Miss Narcissa did at the orphanage had _not_ ended well. Apparently the corrupt cop knew Miss Narcissa. She shrugged, pushing back the memories. She heard a soft knock on the door and looked up to see an excited Charlie.

"Ready?" she asked. In return, he bounded across the room and jumped on her bed.

"Ready!" he burrowed into her sheets. She snorted.

"What story do you want to hear?" she asked him the same question she always asked, even if she knew what he was going to say.

"…um…a story about the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe!" he replied. Well ok, she admitted, he didn't always want to hear about Optimus. His second favorite robots to hear about were the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

**Wha' 'bout the Jazzman?** Jazz whined playfully. She grinned and told Charlie about one of the twins' pranks. Jazz was in the story too since he had helped them get some of the supplies. It ended with the twins dashing off base for three whole days to let the Hatchet's temper cool. After tucking Charlie into his own bed, Jaime snuggled into her own.

"Goodnight Jazz," she yawned.

**G'night sweetspark,** he answered. Jaime expected to sleep well that night. Since she's met Jazz, she hadn't had any bad dreams. She'd had a few dreams regarding the robots, but no scary ones. Instead, Jaime tossed and turned that night. Nightmares plagued her. But as soon as she'd wake up, she couldn't remember what they were about. She just knew they didn't have anything to do with the robots.

* * *

_**Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding.**_

Jaime rolled out of bed and hastily threw her clothes on. Her movements were jerky though as she raced down the hall and stairs. She skidded into the cafeteria on time. Miss Narcissa entered, a deep frown marring her face. She seemed to be in even a fouler mood and very distracted ever since she returned form free day. Jaime stifled a yawn. She was so tired! Thankfully, she managed to get through roll call without being singled out. She did her chores and met Charlie at breakfast. To say she was distracted would be an understatement. She kept on fidgeting. Charlie had asked her about it as well as Jazz, but she only shook her head in reply. Something was wrong. She could feel it. But she didn't know what it was. As usual, after breakfast was the children's studies. Jaime was on her way down to the makeshift classroom when she stopped.

**Jaime?** Jazz spoke. Her breathing hitched. She whirled around and raced upstairs. She didn't stop when she reached the roof. She ignored Jazz as she leapt over the gap. She didn't answer his flow of questions as she raced to Jeong Jeong's house. Her heart pounded harder as she neared her destination. Her dreams had been about Jeong Jeong. Something bad had happened! When she arrived, her heart twisted painfully on seeing the ambulance and two police cars in front of his house.

"No," she moaned.

**Aw Jaime.** Jazz tried to comfort her. But she was inconsolable. She got as close as she dared, trying to catch a glimpse of the old man. She wanted to assure herself that he was ok, that it was all a lie. It was just a big misunderstanding. That she wasn't losing one of her best friend.

"Miss?" a voice from behind her asked. A surprised Jaime whirled around to see a tall police officer looking down at her. His dark hair was cropped short and he had a small mustache on his lip. He also had some stubble on his jaw as if he didn't spend as much time taking care of himself as he should. Jaime fearfully looked into his bright blue eyes.

"Yes," she squeaked. The officer looked down at her with a strange expression on his face, as if he was trying to not look intimidating but wasn't used to dealing with children.

"Are you a relative?" he finally asked. Jaime risked a glance back at the house but quickly looked back at the tall man. She didn't want to leave her eyes off him for too long.

"Not by blood," she answered.

"Are you a relative by law?" he tried again.

"…No…"

"…Did you know him at all?" the officer seemed to be getting frustrated by her vague answers.

"Yes." He waited for her to continue. She shifted uncomfortably. "I…we were friends…He was like a grandfather to me." He nodded accepting her answer. "How…how did he die?" He looked down at her, trying to decide what to say.

"He passed away in his sleep," he sighed then looked around. "Where are your parents? Do you live around here?"

"Yea I live a few blocks away," she lied turning quickly and began to walk away from the strange police officer. She sighed as she walked by the two police cars.

**It's ok Jaime. Ya heard wha' he said. He passed in 'is sleep. Ninety is ol' for humans ain't it?**

"I know Jazz. It's just…I feel like I should have been with him you know?" she replied. She didn't notice how the police officer from before snapped his head in her direction.

**Ya couldn't help it Jaime,** said Jazz gently.

"I know," she sighed. "It's just…he was my best friend Jazz!"

**Ey, wha' 'bout meh? **He asked indignantly. She laughed, knowing that was his goal.

"Take it easy tough guy. We're best friends too. It's just, I knew him longer and—" she stopped when she got the feeling she was being watched. She whipped her head around to see the police officer's intent stare focused on her. Why is he staring at me? she wondered. "Creepy," she muttered. He began to stride towards her. Jaime's eyebrows shot up. She spun around and took off like a shot.

"Stop!" he shouted.

"Yea right," she mumbled as she sprinted down the street.

**Jaime**, Jazz began.

"Not now," she huffed.

**But I don't think**—

"Now is not the time for your wisecracks," she cut him off. She heard a growl.

**Jaime!**—

"So help me Autobot if you don't let me concentrate I'm going to find a way to separate us and kick your aft back to Cybertron!" Ok so _sometimes_ she snapped at people when she was under pressure. And she _may_ have happened to pick up some Cybertronian swear words from Jazz the past two weeks. Regardless, Jazz fell silent. She cursed under her breath when she heard the police car's sirens switch on.

"Crap crap crap crap crap!" she chanted. She sprinted into the park up ahead. She didn't know what the occasion was but there seemed to be some kind of parade going on. "Yes!" she cheered. She raced through the crowds and barriers set up on the street. "Sorry!" she apologized as she pushed past people and jumped over the low barriers. She continued to run until she felt like her lungs were about to burst and she came to a stop to catch her breath. She carefully looked over her shoulder. No cop car. However she didn't relax until she was back at the orphanage. Luckily, the only people who noticed her absence was Charlie and Miss Elizabeth. Miss Elizabeth was upset at first, but upon seeing Jaime's tear stricken face she had given her a Kleenex and asked what happened. Jaime choked out how Jeong Jeong was dead. After noticing the woman's confused expression, Jaime admitted that she had been leaving the orphanage and visiting him. She told her how she would eat all kinds of food at his house, and how he was her best friend.

"I'm sorry," Jaime hiccupped.

"I don't approve of you sneaking off by yourself. Lord knows what could happen to you on your own." Jaime resisted the urge to say that she wasn't alone. "…But I was aware of it." Jaime looked up at her surprised. "Yes I knew that you would sneak away at least once a week. I wasn't happy about it. But you always looked so happy when you got back…and I happened to notice you sneak food to Charlie once."

"When?" Jaime asked.

"When he was doing chores in the laundry room."

"Oh."

"I realized that you must be getting fed by a friend…and I didn't want to stop that," she sighed. Miss Elizabeth placed a hand on Jaime's shoulder. "I am very sorry to hear of your loss." The girl didn't reply. She just nodded her head numbly. Miss Elizabeth felt for the girl and she didn't have the heart to deny her going to her bed to mourn. Jaime didn't bother going to lunch. She didn't have an appetite. Instead she spent the next few hours staring into space on her bed. Realizing her need to focus on something else before she went into shock, Jazz began to tell her stories about Cybertron in the Golden Age. He told her about the other twins, Skidz and Mudflap. He told her about Wheeljack's experiments. He even told her about Bumblebee when he was a sparkling. That last made Jaime's mouth twitch into a smile. Apparently the yellow scout was very troublesome.

**Understatement of the vorn darlin',** Jazz sniggered. Jaime nearly jumped when the bell went off. _**Ding. Ding. Ding.**_ Another family wanting to adopt a child, she mused. She remained silent though and rolled over. She glanced at the clock on the wall. It read three o'clock.

"That's strange," she murmured.

**Wha's so strange?** Jazz asked.

"Miss Narcissa doesn't usually let prospective parents see the children until after four," she mumbled. "They must be really persistent or something." Minutes dragged by. Unable to stay still any longer, Jaime knelt down to the floor and pulled out her knapsack. She gently pulled out a worn leather jacket. It was a bit big on her since she was only five feet. The brown suede jacket belonged to her father. It was one of the only things she had left from her parents. She put it on. Another memento was the antique watch necklace she had given Jeong Jeong. She closed her eyes remembering when she got it.

_A woman with dark wavy hair turned around to look at her. They were in the car leaving the movie theatre. She handed her a box, her green eyes sparkling._

"_Open it sweetie," she urged. Jaime grinned at her mom._

"_But it's not my birthday for another month!" she laughed. Nonetheless she snatched the box and ripped off the paper. She peered inside and gasped at the necklace lying inside. It was her mom's special necklace; the same special necklace that her mom had gotten from her mom._

"_Mommy," she said in hushed reverence._

"_Go on, put it on," her dad laughed at her expression from the driver's seat. Jaime lifted it over her head and let it lay on her small chest. Actually it was closer to her belly, she was so small._

"_It's good luck," her mother smiled. "It will keep you safe from harm."_

"_We love you James," her Dad added. Her mom rolled her eyes at her dad._

"_She's not a boy Harold." _

"_She likes the nickname," he defended, giving Jaime a wink though the rearview mirror. "Don't ya squirt?" She grinned at her parents. _

Jaime shook her head, clearing her thoughts. No she didn't regret giving Jeong Jeong her necklace. She wasn't lying to the cop when she implied she was family. She really did consider the old man family. And she was pretty sure Jeong Jeong had felt the same way. She sighed, setting her knapsack back under the bed and walked downstairs. Figuring the visitors were still down in the meeting room, she took the front stairs. They were in much better shape, almost pristine, since the visitors saw these steps when they walked in. She reached the floor and turned down the hallway, running into a strong chest.

"S-Sorry," she stuttered, rubbing her bruised nose. She timidly looked up at the man she'd accidently run into. He was tall with spiky brown hair and soft brown eyes.

"It's ok," he smiled at kindly, then tilted his head in confusion. "Why aren't you downstairs with the other children?" Jaime shrugged.

"Why aren't you?" she shot back. He studied her curiously.

"We didn't see any children that …fit what we were looking for," he replied. She tilted her head.

"We?"

"My wife and I."

"Oh," Jaime shuffled a little and looked at her feet.

"What's your name?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"Jaime," she murmured but continued to look down. She heard a sigh. Oh no, did she make him angry? He surprised her by slowly kneeling down and front of her.

"Jaime?" She looked at him, somehow knowing that was what he wanted. He smiled at her widely and stuck his hand out. She hesitantly took it. "Let's start over." Feeling slightly bolder she offered him a small smile.

"Jaime Hawthorne," she introduced.

"Will Lennox." he responded.

* * *

_xXRetrobotXx__:__Thanks! Most of the characters so far are only going to be side characters but I don't want them to seem flat and one-sided since most people aren't like that._

_jgoss__: I'm glad you could tell. They call each other friends but I'd like to think you can tell that Jaime's beginning to look up to Jazz as a big brother, since she never had that chance. I know you've really been waiting for her meeting all the Autobots. She doesn't meet all of them in this chapter but they're coming! I promise! _

_Rayne__: Jazz is aware that the Allspark was at Hoover Dam and the force she was talking about is the Allspark. But he doesn't say anything since he doesn't know for sure (he can't exactly scan her) and he doesn't want to stress her out. He knows a lot more than he lets on to Jaime because unlike her he knows just how powerful the Allspark is._

**Authors Note: YAY! She's finally met Will! *Sigh* Still sad that Jeong Jeong died. Weird…my favorite character usually dies in other people's stories and I just did it in my own. But otherwise she may not have met a certain Cybertronian…Give ya one guess who it was. **** Ok so please leave a review. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome. I think I'm finally getting the hang of Jazz's accent! Let me know if I made any mistakes though and I'll try to be quick to fix them. Peace out!**

**~Hubero**


	5. Chapter 5

**My creative juices are really flowing right now! Why you may ask? Because I just aced my Spanish final and only have one more to go! Ok enough of my giddiness. You guys are here for the story. Well here ya go then!**

_Disclaimer: I think everyone's discovered by now I don't own Transformers or anything connected to the franchise…is this really necessary? Jaime is completely mine…and so is Charlie. I love the little guy _

* * *

Jaime smiled at the man, Will Lennox he said. She liked him. He was nice and reminded her of her dad. They both had short brown hair and the same tall but lean build.

"Will!" a woman's voice rang out. Jaime flinched. "Where are you?" Will noticed Jaime's flinch. But before he could think anything of it, a blonde woman strode down the hall. "There you are Will—oh, who's this?" she asked upon noticing Jaime.

"Sarah, this is Jaime. Jaime this is my wife Sarah," he introduced. Sarah smiled and kneeled down.

"Hi there," she smiled.

"Nice to meet you," Jaime mumbled. Since Sarah was apparently done looking at the other children, did that mean they were going to leave now? But she'd liked talking to Will.

"Why aren't you with the other children?" she asked gently. Jaime looked at Sara, then Will. She peered down the hallway. There was no sign of Miss Narcissa.

"I'm not supposed to," she admitted. Will frowned.

"What do you mean you're not supposed to be with the other children?" he asked gently. Jaime opened her mouth to respond but she was cut off.

"Jaime! What are you doing here? You should be downstairs with the other children," Miss Narcissa marched down the hallway. Jaime tensed slightly. It was too slight for Sarah to pick up. But Will was a soldier and very experienced in reading body language; he caught the girl's nervous tense.

"Miss Narcissa," Sarah said sweetly—a little too sweetly. "If Jaime is supposed to be with the other children…then why wasn't she?" The headmistress looked down at Jaime.

"Jaime is a troublemaker who doesn't listen to her superiors. I don't know why she isn't down there. Run along now Jaime." Will put a soft hand on her shoulder before she could move.

"No Jaime, stay here please." She looked up at him, surprised.

* * *

**Will's POV**

Will had begun to feel a sense of foreboding when the headmistress told Jaime to leave. The girl was too shy and quiet. She was scared to speak badly of the orphanage, that much was obvious. She'd made sure they were alone before answering Sarah's question. And she seemed afraid of the headmistress. Will glanced over at his wife. He noted the small crease in her mouth. That was only a few signs away from full out pissed mother bear. Although he wouldn't wish one of Sarah's reamings on even his worst enemies, he was relieved that she noticed something wasn't quite right as well. She looked over at him and gave him a look. He knew what she was asking. They hadn't discussed it beforehand, but under the circumstances he didn't feel right about leaving Jaime here with this woman. It had come as a surprise when earlier today he and Ironhide had gotten a call—on their day off—to come to the temporary base, Hoover Dam. When they got there the other Autobots were already gathered in an empty hangar. Even Bumblebee, the yellow scout that spent more time with the Witwicky boy, was there.

"_What's going on?" Will asked._

"_I thought you would like to be here in person to receive this news Major Lennox," Optimus rumbled in reply._

"_News? What news?" Will scratched his head. _

"_We have heard…troubling news," Optimus sighed._

"_That's a matter of opinion," Ratchet inserted._

"_We don't know the full details yet Ratchet," Bumblebee spoke then coughed. Ratchet scowled._

"_How many fragging times do I have to tell you Bumblebee? Give your voice a rest!" The yellow scout shrugged sheepishly. _

"_What's the fragging news already?" Ironhide asked impatiently. Will fought a grin. Annabelle had been playing with the weapon's specialist and hadn't been happy about her friend leaving so abruptly. And when Annabelle wasn't happy…Ironhide wasn't happy._

"_It seems our secret isn't as well kept as we thought," Optimus answered. But before he could explain further the roar of an engine could be heard. A police cruiser drove into the hangar. The hiss of gears and clanging metal was heard as the car quickly transformed. The black and white Cybertronian stood at attention in front of Optimus._

"_Prime," he spoke._

"_Prowl," Optimus nodded in reply. Will remembered this Autobot. He had arrived almost a week after the battle in Mission City. Apparently he was Optimus' second in command._

"_Alright we're all here now," Ironhide grouched. "Now what's the news? Is it those punk aft Decepticons again?"_

"_No Ironhide. I encountered an unusual human youngling," Prowl responded. _

"_How so?" Will inquired. Prowl looked down at the Major._

"_She walked by my alt-form as she was—it appeared—talking to someone."_

"_I don't see how that's unusual behavior," Will frowned._

"_She was by herself."_

"_So the femme's got some loose wires in her processor. What does that have to do with anything?" Ratchet complained._

"_She was talking to someone named Jazz," Prowl clarified. No one spoke. Will remembered that name. Jazz was their fallen comrade who was killed by Megatron in Mission City._

"_Are you sure she wasn't talking about the music genre jazz?" Will hesitantly asked._

"_She was talking to a person," Prowl confirmed. He then played the recorded conversation and Jaime's voiced filled the hanger._

"…_That's not possible," Ratchet breathed._

"_Prowl, where does this girl live?" Optimus asked._

"_She lives at Rockwell Orphanage for Abandoned Children in a town approximately one hour and twenty minutes away."_

"_So let's go talk to her then," Ironhide exclaimed, canons humming. _

"_That may not be a good idea," Will spoke up. The Autobots looked down at him._

"_And you have a better idea?" Ratchet scoffed._

"_Look I'm just saying, it might look a little strange if a bunch of military men swarm an orphanage to interrogate a child. What if we're wrong and she knows nothing?" Will asked. Optimus studied him for a few moments._

"_What do you propose?" he finally queried. Ratchet snorted. The humans and Autobots had only been working together for a little over a week and were still adjusting._

"_What if…I went?" Will volunteered, surprising everyone including himself. But he continued anyways. "If I went, it would be a lot less suspicious. I could easily pass as someone looking to adopt a child."_

"_You want to adopt a femme youngling because we suspect her of being connected somehow to Jazz?" Prowl questioned. _

"_No. I could get in under that pretense and maybe get a chance to talk to her alone without scaring her," Will clarified. The Autobots contemplated this for a few moments. Optimus looked to his second in command._

"_Prowl?" he asked. "What do you think?"_

"_It sounds logical," Prowl mused._

"_Very well Major," Optimus turned back to Will. "Would you please try to see if she does in some way know of Jazz or the Autobots?" Will nodded._

Will was brought back to the present. His wife Sarah was asking him a _big_ question with her eyes. It would be an enormous commitment he knew. But he'd never forgive himself if he just ignored these flashing warnings and left Jaime with this coarse woman. So he nodded. Sarah turned back to the headmistress who did not look happy.

"Miss Narcissa," she began.

"Yes Mrs. Lennox?"

"We would like to adopt Jaime."

* * *

**Jaime's POV**

Jaime's mouth dropped. WHAT? she thought. They wanted to WHAT?

**Aw c'mon sweetspark, why wouldn't they want t' adopt ya?** Jazz asked her.

"You want to adopt me?" she squeaked. Will looked down at her.

"Sure, why is that so surprising? Kids get adopted all the time."

"Mr. and Mrs. Lennox…I assure you…you do not want this child," Miss Narcissa struggled to form a complete sentence.

"Why not?" Sarah demanded. The headmistress glared down at Jaime.

"Take off your jacket." Jaime had learned a long time ago that it was always smart to do whatever Miss Narcissa ordered without question. But she couldn't help but hesitate this time. These people wanted to adopt her! But what if they changed their minds if they saw her stump? "Jaime…" Miss Narcissa warned. And so it was with a heavy heart that Jaime slid her jacket off. For a few moments there was utter silence. Jaime had squeezed her eyes shut. After getting her hopes up and having a decent conversation with people who were actually nice to her, she didn't want to see the looks of horror and disgust on the Lennox's faces.

**Yo'r not disgustin' Jaime. Yo'r arm is a part of who ya are,** Jazz spoke. The silence was soon broken.

"I don't see anything wrong with her," Will stated. Jaime's eyes flew open and she stared at him. What did he say? Did he not see her stump? She looked down. Yes, it was showing. She looked back into Will's eyes, searching for any deceit or aversion. But all she saw was honesty and kindness.

"We'll adopt her just the way she is," Sarah added. Jaime turned to gape at the woman. The blonde woman smiled down at her as if you say 'yes I see what you look like but I don't care.' Jaime's heart swelled. She ducked her head as tears brimmed in her eyes. She sniffed softly and rubbed her nose. Miss Narcissa was absolutely flabbergasted.

"You…You want to _adopt_ her? But she's a cripple!" she pointed an accusing finger at Jaime.

"So?" Sarah said in a dangerously low voice.

"But…you can't adopt her! Why in the world would you want to adopt a cripple?" the headmistress just didn't understand it. Why would this couple want to adopt that wretched useless brat? Will took a threatening step forward.

"And why can't we adopt her?" he growled.

"She's a cripple!" the headmistress nearly wailed.

"She's a little girl who just wants to be loved!" Will was losing his patient with the insufferable woman. "Now where are the damn papers we can sign to adopt her?" Miss Elizabeth hurried down the hallway.

"They're right here," she breathed. Apparently she had been waiting just outside the hallway, waiting for a chance to butt in. Miss Narcissa glared at her but the kind caretaker ignored it. "I already filled most of them out so you only need to sign here…here…and here." She pointed out each line that needed a signature. "I'll take care of the other paperwork. Would you like to take her with you today?"

"Yes," Will and Sarah answered at the same time. Jaime couldn't believe her ears. She was leaving today! And she was getting adopted! _And_ they didn't care about her missing arm! Miss Elizabeth smiled. Unable to stand it any longer, Miss Narcissa stomped away. Elizabeth took the now signed papers back and turned to Jaime.

"Well Jaime, today's your big day." Jaime couldn't help the wide grin on her face. She felt like she was grinning like an idiot but she didn't care. She was leaving this place forever! "I have one of the students getting your things for you."

"Thank you," she beamed. They all turned their heads upon hearing the slow clomp clomp of feet coming down the staircase. The person reached the bottom and shuffled into the hallway. It was Charlie. Jaime's grin was wiped off her face when she saw him. Miss Elizabeth gestured to Will and Sarah that they should give the two children some space. Charlie looked at Jaime, tears running down his face.

"Oh Charlie," she sighed and kneeled. "Come here." Not needing to be told twice, the four year old boy sprinted towards her. They latched onto each other tightly as if the mere thought of separating was too painful. An alarmed look came upon Will's face and he quickly turned to Miss Elizabeth.

"Are they brother and sister?" he whispered.  
"No they're not related," she shook her head. "They're just really close friends. But Charlie does look up to her and consider her his sister." After a few minutes the two children slowly pulled away. Charlie sniffled and rubbed his nose.

"Told you you'd get adopted," He tried to grin but it came out as a grimace.

"Oh Charlie," she stroked his hair. "I…I can ask them if they want a little boy—"

"No," he shook his head quickly. "They want to adopt you. I don't want to ruin it for you. Go, I'll be fine." Jaime felt her heart break. Her four year old "brother" was trying to be strong for _her_. He shouldn't be doing that. He was just a kid. And yet, he was so serious and grown up. After giving his hand a quick squeeze, she picked up her knapsack and slung it over her shoulder. Charlie quickly rubbed the tears off his cheeks. She picked up her jacket and stood. She followed her new parents out the front door towards a big black pickup truck. She couldn't help but look back over her shoulder. Miss Elizabeth stood in the doorway with miserable looking Charlie. What was she doing? She couldn't do this to him. She was his protector, his guardian. And here she was just leaving him. What if she never saw him again? She stopped in her tracks.

"Jaime?" Sarah called out. Will turned. Jaime turned on her heel and marched back towards the orphanage. Sarah gasped and prepared to follow but Will put a hand on her shoulder. "Will! What is she doing?" she asked in a hushed voice.

**Will's POV**

Will didn't respond. Instead he remained silent and watched Jaime closely. Charlie rushed out of the doorway toward Jaime as if she had called him. She knelt down in front of him and wrapped her jacket around him. Charlie objected trying to shrug it off. But Jaime was persistent. She must have said something convincing because Charlie stopped protesting and put his arms in the big sleeves. They hugged one more time, although this one didn't seem as desperate. When they parted, Charlie appeared less dejected. Jaime mussed his hair before turning on her heel and marching back to Will and Sarah. Sarah walked around the truck to get on the passenger side. Jaime waved at Charlie one more time before she opened the door to the back. Will climbed into the driver's seat. He glanced at her in the rearview mirror as he turned the keys in the ignition. She still seemed sad but she also looked happy, excited even. He went through the motions of putting the truck in drive. Really, Ironhide was doing all the work. Will just pretended to drive the truck.

"Why did you give Charlie your jacket?" Will asked curiously. Jaime made eye contact with him through the mirror.

"I told him to keep it safe for me because I'm coming back for it someday."

* * *

_xXRetrobotXx__: Nope, wasn't Barricade. Good guess though. I'm glad someone thought it was Barricade though because I didn't want to make it too painfully obvious that it was Prowl. And yes! Will adopted her! I think he'd be such a cool dad __ Ok so how does that work exactly. Like I know beta-readers proofread and such but do I __**send**__ it to you somehow or what?_

_AndromedaAI__:__Winner winner chicken dinner! Yes it was Prowl she met. Nice job _

_Guest__:…Uh…sorry Charlie doesn't get adopted with her __ I thought it might be too out of character if the Lennoxes adopted two children at the same time, especially when they weren't originally planning to even adopt one child. I'm glad someone loves Charlie as much as I do though! And *hint hint* this isn't the last time you'll see Charlie _

_IronHidescannonlover__:__Aww thanks! I'm really glad you like it! And we have another winner winner chicken dinner! Yes, Prowl was the cop she met. Nice guess _

**Author's Note: Well there you go! Chapter 5 is up! And yes Prowl in on earth. Jaime finally gets a fresh start with her new family! Up next she gets to meet Annabelle **** I know a lot of people having been waiting for her to meet the Autobots, and they **_**are coming**_**. I promise! Tell me what you think. What Autobots specifically are you looking forward for her to meet? Leave comments and reviews below please!**

**~Hubero**


	6. Chapter 6

**I needed a break from Chemistry so I decided to get my creative juices flowing and crank out another chapter. Isn't it just your lucky day!**

_Jamie: Hi there! Hubero got tired of doing the disclaimer so I'm going to do it for her. Unfortunately she does not own transformers. But she did come up with me, so no copying! Hope you enjoy the chapter! It's the longest one yet._

* * *

Although Jaime was gloomy about leaving Charlie behind, she couldn't help but feel excited. She had a new family! Will, Sarah, and Jaime spent the ride in the truck by playing a variation of 20 questions. Apparently they had a daughter named Annabelle who was around Charlie's age. They also lived outside city limits on a small plot of farmland. They asked her questions too like her favorite colors, books, and hobbies. When Sarah announced that they were almost there, Jaime worked up the courage to ask the big question she'd been hesitant to ask. Will happened to glance back at her in the mirror.

"What is it Jaime?" he asked gently. She took a deep breath.

"What am I supposed to call you?" she inquired. She glanced at Will but gazed out the window when he made eye contact with her. Will and Sarah shared a look.

"You can call us whatever you feel comfortable with," Will finally responded.

"…Like…" Jaime trailed.

"If you don't feel comfortable with calling us mom and dad you can call us Sarah and Will," Sarah answered. Jaime nodded. They pulled up to a good sized two story ranch style house. The truck pulled to a stop.

"Ready to meet Annabelle?" Sarah smiled.

"Uh…yea," Jaime shrugged. "I guess." She flinched when that slipped out. She probably sounded like she didn't care. She was thankful. Really she was! She was just so nervous! And when she got nervous she was rather closed off. Sarah didn't seem to be offended though. She just gave her another smile and hopped out of the truck. Will gave her an encouraging smile as well before he got out. Jaime watched through the truck's window as a smaller version of Sarah ran out of the house and leapt into her mother's arms. An African American man walked out of the house as well.

* * *

**Will's POV**

He chuckled when Annabelle launched herself into Sarah's arms. The little girl had her father's laugh and his wide—or as Sarah called it, arrogant—smile. But everything else she got from her mother. She was a momma's girl at heart. His best friend Robert Epps followed Annabelle out of the house.

"Thanks again for looking after her," Will grinned.

"No problem man. I know it was short notice. We had fun. Didn't we Annabelle?" he glanced at the girl who was on the ground again.

"Uh huh," she nodded enthusiastically. She turned to the black truck. "Hey—" Sarah cut her off.

"Hey honey I need to tell you something," she knelt down to her daughter. While she talked to the little girl, Epps turned to Will.

"Well?" he lowered his voice.

"Uh…there was a change of plans," Will shrugged. He gave his friend a brief explanation what had happened within the last few hours. Sarah meanwhile had explained about Jaime and that Jaime couldn't know about Ironhide. Annabelle nodded as she jumped up and down.

"I understand mommy," she grinned.

"You brought her back with you?" Epps asked. Will nodded. The sergeant looked at the truck. "Why hasn't she gotten out then?" Will looked over his shoulder at the truck. Jaime was still inside.

"She's a little shy," Will spoke to Epps while he gave Jaime a friendly smile and motioned her to get out of the truck.

"I'd say," Epps muttered.

* * *

**Jaime's POV**

She watched the greetings outside the truck apprehensively. She didn't want to leave the truck. Ever since the accident she'd been afraid of being in cars. But this truck was different. It wasn't the size that was different. There was some kind of…vibe coming from the truck. Regardless, for the first time in years, she felt safe inside the confines of the truck. But then Will smiled at her and motioned for her to come out. They'd been really nice to her so far. She didn't want to make him angry for disobeying.

**Go on Jaime, **Jazz spoke up. He'd been surprisingly quiet for awhile. **Yo'r goin' t' be fine sweetspark**. She took a deep breath and gingerly put her hand on the door handle. It popped open easily—as if impatient—and she hopped down to the ground. She stood on the ground, her stump hiding behind the door. How would Annabelle react? Would she be freaked out by her stump? What about their friend? Would he be disgusted like Miss Narcissa?

**Jaime, quit yo'r worryin',** Jazz groaned. **Honestly sometimes yo'r worse than the Prowler.** She took a hesitant step forward. Like lightning, the door slammed shut and she was completely exposed. She half stared, half glared at the truck. What the heck was that? she wondered. Before she could think further of the strange door, Will called her over. She shuffled over and offered a tentative smile to the unknown man.

"Jaime, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine," Will started.

"Chief Master Sergeant Robert Epps at your service," Epps finished, offering his hand. "But you can just call me Epps." Jaime took his hand

"I'm Jaime," she answered. Epps hardly glanced at her stump, as if he was completely unfazed that she was missing a limb.

"Well nice meeting ya Jaime. Better get going before my wife starts dinner," he flashed a grin and jogged over to a nondescript dusty car she hadn't noticed. Once he'd pulled away, Jaime focused her attention on the little girl, Annabelle. The blonde girl was looking at her curiously.

"Mommy says you're going to be my big sister," she spoke.

"Uh…yea, that's right," Jaime offered a grin. Annabelle studied her for a few moments.

"What happened to your arm?" she asked. Will's eyes widened.

"Annabelle!" Sarah admonished. Annabelle dropped her head and scuffed her foot.

"It's okay," Jaime interrupted. "I'm used to it." Sarah looked at Jaime, unsure how to respond. "It doesn't bother me," she lied. Sarah looked like she still wanted to apologize for her daughter. Jaime sighed and knelt down in front of Annabelle.

"Hey, it's ok Annabelle," Jaime murmured. The little girl looked up with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I say things I'm not supposed to," she sniffed.

"Eh," Jaime shrugged. "It's an honest questioned. If we're going to be living together, we should get to know each other…yeah?"

"Yeah," Annabelle brightened. "…Do you wanna see my room?"

"Sure." Annabelle grabbed Jaime's hand and looked at her hesitantly. Jaime squeezed her hand, encouraging her. The blonde girl beamed and dragged her new sister into the house. Will and Sarah both let out a sigh, relieved that the two girls seemed to be getting along.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later_

* * *

Annabelle had given Jaime a tour of the entire house. Sarah had shown Jaime to her new room. She gave the girl some of her clothes, explaining they'd get her clothes of her own soon. And then she'd been left alone in her room. Jaime marveled at the medium sized room. She'd nearly forgotten what it was like to have a room of her own. Not only did she have a fine looking single bed, but she also had closet, large dresser, and a desk with a chair in the corner. She even had her own unbroken mirror. Jaime slid her knapsack under her bed and wandered down the hall. She passed by the bathroom and peeked in. She glanced in the mirror. Should I wash up before dinner? Jaime wandered. She shrugged and went in the bathroom closing the door. Within minutes she had stripped off her clothes and scrubbed every inch of her body clean with a washcloth. She shook her fairly fresh clothes and slipped them back on. She opened the bathroom door in time to hear Sarah downstairs.

"Dinner time!" she yelled. Out of habit, Jaime rushed down stairs and slid into the kitchen, a full two seconds after Sarah had called. The woman looked at her surprised.

"Wow you're fast," she remarked. "You must be starving huh?" Jaime hesitated. How was she supposed to respond? Sarah frowned. "Are you okay Jaime?" Jaime quickly nodded her head. Will tromped inside the kitchen.

"Mmmm what's that smell?" he asked walking up behind Sarah.

"Spaghetti and meatballs with veggies," she answered. "Here." She handed him a bowl of cooked vegetables. Annabelle ran into the kitchen and hopped into her chair. Jaime looked at the chairs. Where was she supposed to sit? Did it matter? Will caught her gaze and gestured at the chair across from Annabelle. She gave him a grateful smile and sat at that chair. Will took the chair to her left and Sarah to her right. The three Lennox's folded their hands and bent their heads. Jaime quickly bent her head as well.

"Lord, thank you for this food and the blessings you have bestowed on us today," Sarah prayed.

"And thank you for our new addition to the family," Will added.

"Amen." They began to serve themselves food—Sarah mostly helping Annabelle—and passed the food along when they were done taking their share. Will handed Jaime the bowl of spaghetti. She peered down into it. There was so much! Jaime was then faced with a problem. At the orphanage everything had already been proportioned. They didn't decide how much food to take. It was decided for them. How much was she supposed to take? She glanced around at the other plates to gauge how much to take. Annabelle had one scoop. Sarah had two scoops. And Will had three scoopfuls of the spaghetti. Annabelle was completely oblivious digging in to her noodles, but Sarah and Will had noticed Jaime's hesitation.

"Jaime?" Sarah asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" Jaime's head snapped to her right.

"…Do you…not like spaghetti?" Jaime's eyes widened.

"What? No, no! I…uh…I love spaghetti," she hurriedly took two scoops of the noodles and set the bowl on the table. She flushed with embarrassment. She needed to stop screwing up!

**Jaime relax girl**, Jazz soothed. Neither Will nor Sarah said anything so she must not have taken too much. Will offered her the meatballs and cooked vegetables and she took some of those as well. They made small talk, making sure to include Jaime in the conversation. She was still the first to finish her food and she had scraped it clean.

"Would you like any seconds Jaime?" Sarah asked. Jaime looked at her. Seconds? She glanced at Will, then back to Sarah.

"Uh…yes please?" It came out as more of a question than an answered. Jaime ended up having seconds on everything. Her adopted parents didn't seem to mind. In fact they—especially Sarah—seemed pleased that she was enjoying the food. Annabelle pushed her veggies around her plate with her fork.

"Eat your vegetables Annabelle," Sarah chided.

"But I don't like vegetables," she whined. Sarah sighed. Jaime glanced at Will and Sarah. By their expressions this was a regular occurrence. Eager to please, Jaime spoke to Annabelle.

"Why not?" she asked. Will and Sarah seemed surprised by Jaime's reply.

"I don't like them," Annabelle complained again.

"Why?" Jaime asked patiently. Annabelle was confused. Her parents didn't ask her why when she complained about eating vegetables. They normally sighed and told her to eat them anyways.

"…They smell," she answered.

"Have you ever tried them?" Jaime continued. Will watched with interest. Sarah looked on with her brow furrowed.

"…no…But I don't like them," Annabelle repeated.

"How can you not like them if you've never tried them?"

"Because they smell," Annabelle wrinkled her nose. Jaime was quiet for a few moments.

"Do you like the spaghetti sauce?" she broke the silence.

"I love spaghetti sauce!" Annabelle exclaimed. Jaime nodded.

"Try covering the veggies with the sauce and hold your breath when you eat it." Silence. Will and Sarah looked at Jaime, then Annabelle, and then Jaime again. Annabelle looked uncertain. But Jaime noticed she wasn't totally against the idea. "Go on," she encouraged. "Try it. If you don't like it we can try something else." The little girl looked at her parents, then did as Jaime had suggested. She pinched her nose shut with one hand. In the other was a sauce covered broccoli on her fork. She quickly deposited it in her mouth and chewed slowly. Moments passed. The girl swallowed.

"Well?" Jaime asked.

"It's…not as bad as I thought it would be," Annabelle replied slowly. She repeated the process with a cooked carrot. Her parents' jaws dropped. For _years_ they had been trying to get Annabelle to eat her vegetables. Not even Ironhide could convince her without her throwing a fit. And here she was eating her vegetables…willingly! "They're kinda chewy," she smiled, eating the last vegetable on her plate which was now empty. Again, there was silence. Annabelle looked back and forth at her parents. "May I be excused?" she finally asked. Will nodded dazedly. She hopped off her chair to go play in her room.

"She ate her vegetables," Sarah breathed.

"Uh huh," Will answered.

"Willingly," Sarah continued.

"Yea," Will replied, still trying to process it.

"Will…she completely cleaned her plate off," Sarah murmured. Will nodded. Sarah turned to Jaime.

"How…how did you do that?" she grinned. Jaime offered a grin.

"You just got to work with them. It works a lot better than just telling them to do something."

"Sounds like you've had experience," Will probed.

"Yea," she nodded but didn't continue. She didn't want to spend her first night away from the orphanage talking about Charlie. Sarah got up and began clearing the table. Will set his dishes in the dishwasher and headed outside. Jaime stood and peeked out the kitchen window. He was going into the barn. What is he doing in there? she wondered. She noticed a small bowl with apples rested underneath the window.

"You can go with him if you want," Sarah encouraged. Jaime glanced at her.

"Are you sure? I can help you with the dishes—"

"Go on," Sarah chuckled. "I know you want to." Jaime gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Can I have an apple?" she shyly asked. She hadn't had one in so long and she used to love green apples. Sarah nodded. Jaime grabbed one, shoved it in her pocket, and raced out of the house. She only hesitated a moment before opening the barn door and stepping inside. Her sharp senses were immediately assaulted. The rustling of hay could be heard. The smell of animals and feed hung in the air. He eyes quickly adjusted. There were four large stalls. Three of them had large animals inside them. One of the animals was very noisy, stomping his foot and snorting repeatedly.

"Hey there." Jaime whirled to see a grinning Will. He was holding two pails of water. "Wanna open that stall for me?" He nodded at the closest stall.

"Sure!" She slid the bolt and opened the door for him. He stepped inside and dumped both pails of water into the water trough. Jaime stared at the large horse standing in the middle of the stall. It stared at her and nickered softly. Will turned and patted the Appaloosa.

"This is Sizzle," he explained. "She's a seven year old Appaloosa mare. She's very sweet if you want to pet her." Jaime slowly approached the calm mare and laid a gentle hand on her muzzle. She began to massage the mare's head with her fingers. The mare let out a groan and leaned into the girl's caress. Jaime snickered.

"She loves attention," Will chuckled with her. After she was done petting the horse, Jaime followed Will out of the stall. He stepped up to the next stall. "This is Bandit," he continued. "He's a Quarter Horse gelding, but you can also call him a Paint because of his markings. This guy's nine." Jaime petted him through the bars. _**Bang!**_ Jaime looked at the third stall and headed towards it. Will put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Don't get too close to him," he warned. They both looked at the horse in the third stall. "He's new. He's also a Quarter Horse. But he's a buckskin."

"Because of his coloring?" Jaime asked.

"Yea…He's the youngest, only four." Will sighed. "The owner said he was already broken to ride. He can sometimes be stubborn he told me but he's fine once he settles in." Will shook his head. "Well he's been here for almost a month and he still won't let me near him." Jaime studied the buckskin.

"What's his name?" she questioned.

"The owner said he called him Buck," Will shrugged. The horse shook his head angrily and snorted. Will turned away. He pointed at one of the doors. "That's the tack room." He pointed to the other door. "And that's the feed room." Bandit neighed impatiently. "Sorry boy," he apologized.

"What?" Jaime gave Will a look.

"It's past their feeding time," he grinned. "If I'm late he's quick to remind me." Will strode into the feed room. She heard the stamp of a hoof. Jaime realized it was the buckskin.

"You're not a very happy fellow are you?" she asked him. She took two small steps towards him so she was standing in front of his stall. He tossed his head, snorting at her. "You should give Will a chance. He's really nice," she continued. The stallion laid back his ears. "Oh, don't be like that." He stamped his hoof. She gazed at him, willing to connect with the horse. He flicked his ears at her. "Good boy," she crooned. He gazed at her neutrally but didn't move towards her. She remembered the green apple. She took it out of her pocket and offered it to him. His ears pricked forward. Then, ever so slowly he stretched his neck, trying to reach the apple. "Ah ah ah," Jaime chastisied. "You'll have to come and get it." He glared at her. "C'mon." He didn't budge. "Guess I'll eat it then if you don't want it," Jaime shrugged. His ear twitched. Jaime deliberately took a bite out of the apple. "Mmmm," she moaned. His nostrils tremebled. He took one small step forward. "Good boy. That's it…come and get the apple." The stallion stopped and snorted at her indignantly. In reply, Jaime took another noisy bite of the apple. The buckskin's ears trembled. He took two more steps. They were less than a foot apart, with only the bars separating them. She broke a piece of the apple of and held it up for him. He watched her carefully, as if expecting her to snatch it away at any moment. Like lightning, he seized the apple from her hand and backed away a few steps. After finishing the piece he hesitantly stepped forward again and nickered for more. She smiled and handed him another piece. Again, he snatched and stepped back to eat it. She felt her heart go out to him. She understood. She knew what it was like to be in a scary new environment. She knew how hard it was to trust others. "I understand bud. I'm not going to hurt you," she whispered. "I'm a friend." He looked at her and she felt something in her chest. Ignoring the strange feeling, she offered the last piece of the apple. He didn't hesitate this time to step forward for his treat. He snatched the apple and flicked his ears as he chomped on it. He nervously pushed his nose between the bars, snuffling for more. Jaime carefully raised her hand in front of his muzzle. He sniffed it and snorted. The buckskin bumped her hand as if demanding for more. Taking that as a good sign she began to caress his cheek. The stallion tensed at first but slowly began to relax into her touch.

"Jaime!" Startled, horse and girl jumped apart. Jaime turned to see Will standing with an arm full of hay. Well he was until he had seen her petting the dangerous horse. He'd dropped it in shock and shouted once he regained his voice.

"What?" she asked innocently. It was then that Will fully realized what he had seen.

"Were you…you actually…how," he stuttered.

"I touched him yea," she glanced back at the stallion who was glaring at her again, as if blaming her for the scare. "Don't you start with me again buster!" She shook her finger at him. The horse snorted and turned his back to her.

"What did you do?" Will asked in amazement.

"I talked to him," she shrugged.

"I've talked to him plenty of times," he muttered.

"Maybe you just don't have the touch," she joked. He raised an eyebrow. "I just tried to connect with him…he likes apples too." Will scratched his head. He'd also tried bribing the stallion before. But the horse refused to approach him. He'd only eat after the man left.

"You're a miracle worker with kids and animals," he sighed. Jaime blushed. Will looked down at the hay on the ground. He picked it up. "Wanna help me feed the others?" Jaime nodded. They quickly cleaned up the spilled hay and gave Sizzle and Bandit fresh hay.

"Will?"

"Yea Jaime?"

"…Can I feed the buckskin?" she requested.

"I don't feel comfortable with you feeding Buck," he shook his head. Will approached the stall with the hay. The stallion stamped his hoof and whinnied loudly. Will had his hand on the bolt when the horse laid his ears back and bared his teeth. The man hesitated.

"Will he likes me better," Jaime tried again.

"Oh really?" Will groaned and looked at her. "And why's that?"

"Because I understand him," she replied seriously.

"…You're a horse whisperer now?" Will asked.

"No…I…understand how he's feeling...because I've felt if before," Jaime looked up at him with her expressive eyes. Will hesitated. He didn't want to deny her the chance to help with the chores. And she _had_ petted the horse. But he didn't want her to get hurt. "I'll be careful."

"…If he shows any sign of biting or kicking you—and I mean _any_ sign—"

"I'll be out of the stall in a flash," she took the hay from him. She stood in front of the stall. The stallion's ears flicked forward but he was still tense. "Back up a little, you're making him nervous." Will slowly took a few steps back.

* * *

**Will POV**

He was sweating bullets. This was against his better judgment. What if the horse attacked her? The animal was huge! Jaime softly slid the door back. Will held his breath. She murmured lowly—too low for him to hear—and just stood there. After a few moments, she took a step forward, then another. She was inside the stall now. He clenched his fists. There was no thumping, not sounds of the horse going crazy. In fact it was very quiet. Hesitantly, Will leaned forward and peered into the stall. The hay was in the trough and the stallion was chewing on a mouthful of hay, eyes closed. Jaime stood next to him, stroking his neck gently, still crooning to him lowly. Will didn't dare make a noise. Minutes dragged by. Finally Jaime patted his neck and walked out of the stall. It wasn't until the stall door was closed that Will released the breath he had been holding. He hadn't even realized he was holding his breath.

"Jaime…that was…" he trailed. Jaime smiled.

"See he's ok…He's smarter than you think."

"Apparently," Will breathed.

"I don't think he likes it," she added.

"What?"

"His name…I don't think he likes the name Buck," she whispered. Will snorted a laugh. "Hey you never know. Sometimes there's more than meets the eye." Jaime put her hand on her hip. Will stopped laughing and regarded her seriously. He was reminded that he really needed to ask her about Jazz.

"Well…I guess it would make sense to give him a different name then," Will replied. Jaime looked at him expectantly. "Why don't you name him?" Her eyebrows shot up as she gasped.

"You really mean that?" she asked, completely flabbergasted.

"Sure," he chuckled. "You said so yourself that he likes you better." Jaime's face filled with concentration.

* * *

**Jaime's POV**

He was letting her name the horse!

**Wha' are ya' goin' t' name 'im?,** Jazz asked. Jaime turned her back to Will and took a few steps, putting some distance from them.

"Gee, I don't know," she murmured. She stood in front of the stallion's door and began to list of names. "Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sunny, Sides, Orion—" The horse flicked his ears at her. She tilted her head. "You like that? Orion?" The stallion tossed his head and swished his tail. "Come here Orion," she crooned. The horse flicked his ears back and forth as if trying to make up his mind. Eventually he trotted over to her and blew in her face. She blew right back. He snorted softly. "Good boy…Orion." She patted his nose then turned to Will. "His name will be Orion."

"Like the constellation?" he asked with a funny look on his face.

"Um…yea…something like that," Jaime mumbled. Finished with the chores, they headed back to the house. Jaime climbed the stairs to her second story bedroom. She was still getting used to that; her own bedroom. After changing into her pajamas, she snuggled under the blankets. She could get used to this.

"Goodnight Jazz," she whispered out of habit.

**G'night sweetspark,** he replied.

* * *

_xXRetrobotXx__:__Thanks! And yea I felt bad making him go through that. But he'll see Jaime again (she has to get her jacket back). I went to your beta profile and sent you a PM. Thanks again for offering to be my Beta!_

_jgoss__: I'm glad you liked it so much! Yea, if it was Barricade he wouldn't have backed off like Prowl did. And Jaime will end of meeting both Optimus and Prowl (she'll get to learn that Prowl was the "creepy" cop chasing her and Jazz can say I tried to tell you but you just wouldn't listen to me __). _

_kyubbi lover 98:__ This soon enough? _

_CalicoKat35__:__Haha thanks! I've discovered I can't write a chapter with Charlie in it without some cute moments. I have a feeling Annabelle may be the same way… _

_Rayne__: Well I'm trying to follow the Transformers Movieverse as closely as I can. But as you've noticed by now, there are going to be some changes (like Prowl and Jazz). But with the other Autobots, it's going to mostly stick to the original story line…at least for now anyways. No there aren't any femmes on Earth right now. It's only been a few weeks after the battle of Mission City, so it's mostly the Autobots in the first movie that are on Earth. Although I have been thinking of possible Autobots to add later into the storyline…And yes, the adorable Ironhide and Annabelle relationship is flipping cute! I couldn't help but add that in there. And although Ironhide and Jaime have not directly met yet, you got a little taste in this chapter of what their relationship will be like. _

_Taera Sky:__ Yea I love the Jazzman too. He's pretty cool _

**Authors Note: Hope you liked the chapter. Yes she is meeting the Autobots soon, but Will doesn't want to take her to base until he's certain that she knows about them. So that's why she hasn't met them yet…well…that she knows of. *Bangs head on desk* Now back to Chemistry…But it would go a lot smoother if I had some reviews to lighten my day *hint hint* **

**~Hubero**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jaime: 'Sup all? I'm so excited to see all the feedback.**

**Jazz: Why hasn't anyone asked 'bout meh?**

**Jaime: *Rolls her eyes and smirks* Because I'm the star of the story and everyone already knows who you are ya sparkling…*Looks slightly suspicious* what are you even doing here anyways?**

**Jazz: *Huffs* Ah'm not a sparklin'!**

**Jaime: But what are you doing here?**

**Jazz: …nothin'…**

**Jaime: *Watches Jazz warily* Hubero does not own the transformers no matter how much she wishes she did…but she does own me**

**Jazz: Don't ya find tha' kinda creepy?**

**Jaime: *Rolls her eyes* We are not getting into this again Jazz.**

**Jazz: Ey, Ah'm jus' sayin'**

**Jaime: *Massages her temples* No Jazz…just…no. *Walks out of the room***

**Jazz: …Jaime? Wait! Ah'm supposed t' tell ya somethin'…oh well. Ah guess it'll have t' wait.**

_**Warning: Some Cybertronian swearing courtesy of Ironhide**_

_I'd also like to thank xXRetrobotXx for agreeing to be my Beta Reader! So thank you for Beta Reading this chapter xXRetrobotXx!_

* * *

**Will's POV**

After Jaime had gone to bed he walked outside to talk to Ironhide. The weapons' specialist popped the driver's door open for him.

"Hey big guy," Will patted the dash.

"Hello Will," answered a gruff voice. "Did you talk to the girl yet? Optimus wants an update." Will sighed.

"I want her to get settled in first."

"Will—" Ironhide started.

"But," Will interrupted. Ironhide quieted. "Well…when we were in the barn…she said…some things."

"Like?" Ironhide urged.

"She wanted to name that buckskin horse—"

"The creature that is a threat to your daughter?" Will blinked.

"What?" he asked.

"He is untamed and a threat to young Annabelle," Ironhide elaborated.

"Ironhide," Will rolled his eyes. "He won't be getting anywhere near her."

"Fragging right he won't be," Ironhide agreed. "He gets anywhere close and I'm blasting him with my cannons." Will's mouth twitched with amusement. Optimus had believed it might be a good idea for the major to have a guardian like the Witwicky boy, since he may be a bigger target than other humans who'd had contact with the Autobots. Ironhide had volunteered. He already knew where Will lived because he'd given him a ride home after Mission City. Will had known that Ironhide would make a great guardian after seeing the weapons' specialist fight. What he hadn't expected was the Autobot to get wrapped around his four year old daughter's little finger.

"The point is," Will continued, "that Jaime tried a list of names on the horse, most of which I recognized."

"What's so significant about these names?" the Autobot rumbled distractedly.

"Well the ones I recognized were Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, and Ratchet." The truck lurched.

"Then she knows," Ironhide quickly responded.

"She seems to…" Will trailed. "But she also said some names I don't recognize."

"What are they?" Ironhide seemed much more interested this time.

"Well she said Sunny and Sides…" The truck lurched again but this time it was accompanied by a groan.

"Are there any else?" Ironhide almost seemed…scared…to ask.

"The name she settled on."

"Which is?" the weapons' specialist prompted.

"…Orion," Will frowned. "…Although it could be from the constellation…" There was silence. Seconds ticked by. Ironhide seemed to be troubled by something. "Ironhide?"

"Did she…explain where she got that name?" he finally asked.

"I asked her if she was naming the horse after the constellation and she said 'yea something like that.'"

"She did not give you a concrete answer?"

"No."

"…I do not think she was naming that creature after the human constellation," Ironhide replied. "We need to take her to base."

"Why the sudden need?"

"She knows information only a select few know," Ironhide growled impatiently.

"Well if you're sure—"

"Yes. I've already informed Optimus," the weapons' specialist revved his engine.

"…Wait…now?" Will frowned.

"Of course."

"Hide," Will rubbed his face tiredly. "She just _got_ here. At least let her get a good night's rest." Ironhide grumbled for a few moments.

"Optimus said to bring her to base in the morning," he finally conceded.

"Alright." Will looked at the clock. It was already ten. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He slid out of the truck and walked into the house. Before he fell asleep, he made sure to inform Sarah of what was happening tomorrow.

* * *

**Ironhide's POV**

Ironhide didn't recharge that night. He'd never admit it, but he was borderline anxious. Somehow the youngling femme knew names of the Autobots. _Pit, she even knows Optimus' name __**before**__ he became Prime, _Ironhide grumbled. Hardly any of the Autobots knew who Orion Pax was. Ironhide and Ratchet knew only because they were his guardians and caretakers whenever Sentinel Prime was too busy with his duties. The weapons' specialist rocked on his axels. _How could the youngling gain such information?_ His first suspicion had been to assume she was a Decepticon spy. He hated the idea that the Cons were using an innocent youngling but it would explain why she was missing an arm.

He focused his sensors on her bedroom. She kept on twisting and turning in her bed. She seemed frightened. _She must be having one of those night terrors humans sometimes experienced, _Ironhide mused. Jaime suddenly shot up in bed and looked around confusedly around her room. It seemed to take her a few minutes to remember where she was. Instead of going back to sleep she stayed sitting up. _She should go back to recharge,_ Ironhide groused to himself. _She can't sleep in tomorrow._ Instead the girl got up, threw a blanket over her shoulder and grabbed her pillow. Ironhide's confusion grew when she strode quietly out of her room. _Where are you going femme?_ he wondered.

Imagine his surprise when she walked out of the house and marched up to his alt mode. Before he could even contemplate locking his doors, she had opened the back door and climbed inside. She set the pillow down on the seat and pulled the blanket over her small lithe body. She let out a sigh of relief and seemed to relax. She snuggled into his plush seats.

"Good night Jazz," she murmured. _WHAT?!_ If Ironhide was in bipedal mode his mouth would be gaping in shock. She smiled after a few moments as if she had received a reply. Her breathing evened out as she fell into a peaceful slumber. Ironhide sighed and sunk on his axels. He decided to take the time to scan her. Her arm injury seemed to be a few years old…still fairly recent. She seemed underweight for her age; although Ratchet's medical sensors were much more accurate than his. He tried to imagine her as a Decepticon spy. _Wouldn't she have tried to discreetly dig for information about the Autobots or something by now? Perhaps she was trying to gain Will's trust before she dug for information. Although the major seemed to already trust her_…the girl rolled over and curled into a ball.

"Please don't hurt me," she whimpered. Ironhide was concerned. Who was she seeing in her night terror? Was it a Con? She scrunched into an even tighter ball. "I'm sorry Miss Narcissa," she moaned. _Miss Narcissa? The woman from the orphanage?_"No…don't take me there…please!" Unable to stand it, Ironhide let his spark pulse stronger since she was almost over his spark chamber. His cab hummed with energy. She seemed to calm under the influence. He gently rocked back and forth, sending her into a deeper recharge. And so any time throughout the night, if she started to have a night terror, Ironhide was quick to calm her down with his spark and by rocking.

* * *

**Jaime's POV**

Her eye cracked open as she slowly woke up. Where was she? She looked around, trying to get her bearings. She was in the truck. As she slowly sat up, last night's memories assaulted her mind. She'd had a nightmare last night in her room. It was…about an Autobot…but it was a different dream that she'd never had before. She couldn't remember the details—they were fading already—but she could remember that it was absolutely horrible. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. Jaime left the safe confines of the black truck, taking her blanket and pillow with her. She left them in her room and quietly walked downstairs again.

**Wha' in the world are ya doin' at six in the mornin'?** Jazz asked.

"Chores…what else?"

**But ya don't have any chores,** a confused Jazz replied. Jaime reached the barn.

"Why else would Will show me how to take care of the horses?" Jaime inquired as she headed towards the feed room.

**Maybe he jus' wanted t' bond wit' ya ova somethin',** Jazz stated. Jaime thought about that as she fed and watered Sizzle and Bandit.

"Maybe," she responded, unconvinced. She grabbed a pail of water and carried it over to Orion. "Hey Orion," she greeted. The horse snorted and swished his tail in reply. "You going to be a good boy?" He stamped his hoof. She carefully opened his stall door. He flicked his ears back. "Easy boy, I just want to get you some water," she crooned. "Are you thirsty?" The stallion pricked his ears forward. Jaime took a small step forward. He took a step forward, then another. When he was close enough he bumped her chest impatiently. "Demanding aren't you?" He blew into her face. She blew back. "I know what you want." She pulled out one of the green apples she had snitched from the kitchen and offered it to him. He snatched it greedily and chomped on it happily. Jaime quickly filled his water trough and his feed trough as well. She stepped into the aisle and closed Orion's stall door just as the barn door rolled open. Will blinked blearily at the girl.

"Jaime?"

"Yes Will?" she asked expectantly. He blinked at her again.

"…What are you doing here?" he finally asked.

"I fed and watered the horses," she explained.

"…You…fed and watered…" Will trailed. Jaime nodded. "Um…thanks I guess…but why?"

"What do you mean?" she frowned. "Isn't that why you showed me last night? Feeding and watering the horses are my assigned chores correct?" Will became more alert upon hearing her words.

"What? No!...I…didn't mean for that to come across that way," he said hastily. "I just thought it'd be something we could bond over you know? Get you know each other." Jaime could feel Jazz's smugness.

**Ya should really listen t' the Jazzman,** he told her.

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"No it's fine," Will quickly amended. He glanced in the stalls. "Nice job though. You learn quick."

"Sure do," Jaime replied. It was a given. She'd had to learn quick to survive. Will seemed to be contemplating something.

"You fed Buc—Orion?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Did you touch him again?"

"Yea."

"He seems to trust you…" Will trailed.

"I…fail to see where this is going," Jaime finally admitted. Will grinned.

"Well I don't like to put him in the pasture because it's a pain—it takes hours really—to get him back in his stall. But he seems to really like you. Maybe he'll come back in for you. And I _really_ need to clean his stall." Jaime looked at Orion.

"You going to behave?" she smirked at him. He tossed his head and whinnied. She turned to Will. "I say it's worth a shot." It took a few minutes of coaxing and bribing on Jaime's part. But she was finally able to get a halter on his head and clip on a lead line. She walked him to the pasture, Orion butting her arm with his head impatiently. Once in the pasture, she let him loose but kept the halter on.

"Getting him in is the easy part," said Will from behind her. "It's getting him out that's the hard part." They went back into the barn to muck out the buckskin's stall. Will gathered all the tools they would need and explained how to clean the stall. He grabbed his pitchfork and was about to start but quickly turned to the girl. "Jaime."

"Yea," she answered as she grabbed her own pitchfork.

"I just want you to know that I'm not showing you this because I want you to do this every day. I mean, you can help if you want. But…I'm not going to force this on you. Do you get what I'm saying?" he shifted a bit awkwardly. The concept of no forced chores being piled on her was new and a bit foreign to her. Sure, she'd only been at the orphanage for two years, but it felt much longer. The sad thing was that she remembered the orphanage more than her life before she was an orphan. Jaime studied him. Sometimes she was confused by him because he was different from Miss Narcissa or Miss Elizabeth. Miss Narcissa looked down on her and was always criticizing and punishing her. Miss Elizabeth was much nicer…but she tended to think that Jaime was sometimes helpless with just one arm. She found it frustrating when the caretaker kept a close eye on her as if she was more fragile than the other kids. The woman had her moments when she was wonderful, but still. Miss Elizabeth seemed to be surprised when Jaime did something unexpected, like beating another kid at a physical game. But her missing arm never seemed to bother Will and she liked that. He reminded her of Jeong Jeong…who was…now dead. Had she really only found out yesterday about his death? It seemed so long ago. She realized Will was waiting for her response.

"Yea, I understand," she smiled at him. He nodded and set to mucking out the stall. Jaime watched how he did it. He seemed to do it so effortlessly with his two strong arms. Years of practice, she mused. She got a firm grip on her pitchfork when she spotted a pile of manure a couple feet away from her. She tried to scoop it like Will but the long pitchfork was heavy and cumbersome. She strained, leaning back and trying to balance at the same time, as she lifted the manure with her pitchfork with only one arm. She turned slowly—taking care to not drop it—and dumped the manure in the wheelbarrow. She turned, looking for another manure pile, unaware that Will had stopped to watch her.

* * *

**Will's POV**

He stopped to watch Jaime. She had found another pile of manure and was trying to get her pitchfork under it. It may sound silly but he had forgotten that she only had one arm. The manure was bigger than the first and she struggled to get her fork underneath it. The pitchfork would have been heavy and cumbersome to any nine year old, let alone a child with one arm. Should he give her an easier job? Will wondered. Jaime eventually hefted the fork up to put the manure in the wheelbarrow. But she must have moved too fast because the manure slid off her fork. She scowled at the dung and prepared to pick it up again.

"I can finish up mucking if you want to sweep the left over straw out," Will offered.

"Just because I'm a cripple doesn't mean I'm helpless," Jaime snapped back. She instantly grimaced when that slipped out and turned away from Will. He was a little surprised from her outburst. But as he thought of how the headmistress had acted yesterday the surprise quickly wore off. She had lashed out at him defensively as if she'd done so multiple times in the past. She successfully dropped the manure into the wheelbarrow this time.

"See," she said, her voice much softer and slightly hesitant. "I'm not helpless. I can do it."

"I didn't mean to imply that you were helpless," Will apologized. "That was not my intention. I saw you were struggling and only meant to be helpful." She opened her mouth to say something but he cut her off. "But I do realize that you are fully capable of completing tasks. I have no doubt in my mind." She closed her mouth.

"…You really think that?" she finally asked.

"Yes. I've met amputees before and I know how fiercely independent they can be," he smiled gently. She looked up at him shyly.

"Are you and Epps in the military?" She'd had her suspicions for a while now and finally voiced them.

"We're…in a special branch," Will replied. "Now let's finish this stall before Orion gets antsy in the field." They quickly finished mucking out the stall. Jaime swept out every last bit of dirty bedding. And Will showed her how to lay down the new clean straw evenly. Will expected Orion to be troublesome. But upon spotting them, the stallion trotted over to Jaime and bumped her in the chest as if he was excited to see her. She gave him another piece of an apple and clipped on the lead line. Orion playfully tugged on the line a few times but otherwise followed the girl back into his stall.

"Well, that should be good for now," Will commented. "Did you eat before coming to the barn?" Before Jaime could respond her stomach growled hungrily. She flushed and ducked her head down, embarrassed that her stomach had given her away. Will simply chuckled.

* * *

**Jaime's POV**

"C'mon," he gently placed a hand on her shoulder and led her out of the barn. Jaime was tempted to shrug his hand off like she usually would. But she didn't. And that made her feel conflicted inside. Her father used to act a lot like Will. He'd wrap his arm around her whenever he felt she needed it, she'd help him do some of the jobs around the house like building the tree house, and they'd spend nights laying outside looking at the stars. She'd been a daddy's girl. Maybe that was why she felt more drawn to Will than Sara. That didn't mean she didn't love her mother by any means. As an only child receiving all their attention, Jaime was close to both her parents. But Will and Sarah were her adoptive parents now and they'd been really nice to her. She just couldn't help but feel like she was replacing them somehow. That was why she was hesitant to call them mom and dad.

**Tha's not true Jaime an' ya know tha',** Jazz stated. **Ya c'n love Will an' Sara as yo'r mom an' dad wit'out replacing yo'r parents.** Jaime smiled but didn't answer Jazz. She didn't need Will to see her talking to herself. They stepped into the kitchen.

"Better wash up and put on some different clothes," Will said to her. "Sarah's number one rule: Always wash up and wear clean clothes in the kitchen after being in the barn."

"Ok."

"Especially since we were mucking the stalls," he added as an afterthought. Jaime ran up the stairs and swerved to avoid bumping into Sarah.

"Oh there you are Jaime! Where have you been?"

"I was in the barn with Will," the girl replied. The woman opened her mouth but Jaime continued. "I was just going upstairs to wash up." Sarah grinned.

"Will told you my number one rule huh?" Jaime nodded.

"Tell you what. You clean up in the bathroom and I'll get you some clean clothes for today….That reminds me, we still need to go shopping for you…Oh well, we'll do that later." Jaime went into the bathroom as she was told. Deciding it would be faster, she stripped off her clothes and jumped into the shower. She scrubbed every inch of her body. She didn't want to disappoint Sarah and was determined that the woman wouldn't smell even a whiff of the barn on her. She quickly toweled off and wrapped the towel around her small body. She cautiously opened the door and peered into the hallway. She quickly hurried into her room and closed the door. Not knowing what to do with her clothes, she ended up setting them on the dresser. On her bed were the clothes Sarah promised. Jaime pulled the jean shorts and yellow t-shirt on. They were a little baggy but they would do. Sarah had also thoughtfully laid out a belt and clean socks. Jaime looped the belt through the jean's loops and pulled the clean socks on. When she entered the kitchen, Annabelle was just sitting at her seat and Will had set a plate for everyone on the table. Jaime quickly sat at the same seat she'd sat in last night. Sarah set a stack of waffles on the table and sat down. Jaime's eyes widened.

"Are those waffles?" she asked quietly.

"Sure are," Will smiled.

"With syrup, and chocolate chips, and strawberries, and blueberries, and whipped cream!" Annabelle bounced excitedly. Jaime was normally very good at concealing her emotions. But there were times—few and far between—where she couldn't help but let the mask slip. This was one of those times. Jaime's mouth dropped in shock. She hadn't known what to expect for breakfast but this far better than what she had imagined. Annabelle noticed her expression.

"Haven't you ever had waffles before?" she asked curiously. Will and Sarah were silent.

"Sure…I just…can't remember the last time I had them," Jaime mumbled, still dazed.

"Well mommy makes them all the time, so you won't forget here," Annabelle replied before shoveling a rather large piece of the waffle into her mouth.

"Annabelle that's very unladylike. You need to eat smaller pieces," Sara gently chided. Annabelle tried to pout but it wasn't very successful since she still had her mouth stuffed with waffle. Jaime's mouth twitched in amusement.

"Sworry mummy," she tried to apologize around the food.

"And don't talk with your mouth full," Sara sighed. Jaime gave a small snort but quickly covered it with a small cough before taking a bite of her waffle. She remembered being in the exact same position as Annabelle when she was younger with her mother. Will grinned at his wife who rolled her eyes. After breakfast Jaime watched cartoons with Annabelle in the living room. When the show was almost over Jaime noticed Will—who was now dressed in army fatigues—standing in the doorway. He waved her over. She followed him out of the room.

"Hey Jaime, I'm heading to base today. How would you like to see where I work? I can give you a tour."

"Really?" she asked. It seemed to be a bit random.

"Really," he smiled. She thought about it for a few moments. Maybe this was one of those bonding things? She decided it must be something like that.

"Ok sure…but…um," she shuffled.

"What is it?" he knelt down and asked her.

"…Can I bring my knapsack with me?" she inquired shyly. She noticed his confused expression. "I don't like going anywhere without it." It was an old habit of hers. Every time she left the orphanage, she'd bring the bag with her. The main reason was so someone couldn't go through it or take it while she was gone. Also, everything she owned was in the bag. She felt better having her few special keepsakes close to her.

"We're not staying too long…but sure if you want," he replied, figuring her bag was like a security blanket. He wasn't going to deny her that. She might need it. Grinning eagerly, she ran upstairs. He went outside to wait by Ironhide.

"Where is she?" the gruff Autobot asked impatiently.

"She's coming," Will soothed. Moments later Jaime rushed out of the house—she'd put her shoes back on—and leapt off the porch. They got into the truck. Again, Will went through the motions as Ironhide drove them to the temporary base.

* * *

**Will's POV**

He knew he needed to broach the topic with her before they reached the base. Hoover Dam was only twenty minutes away if Ironhide was speeding—which he was. Will just wasn't sure how to start the conversation.

"So Jaime," he broke the silence after a few minutes. She looked at him from the back seat. "Did you ever hear about the attack on Mission City?" She tilted her head.

"No…we didn't really hear about current news at the orphanage," she shrugged.

"Oh well, it happened a few weeks ago. It's got everyone confused," he continued nonchalantly.

"Why's that?" He looked at her through the rearview mirror before replying.

"Because no one knows for sure what caused it." He let that sink in. She glanced out the window.

"They don't know…for sure?" she finally asked.

"Well there are theories," he shrugged. She looked at him.

"Like?" she prompted.

"Well most people believe it was terrorists. But there are a few people who think it was something else." He had her complete attention now. He made eye contact with her. "Do giant robots mean anything to you?" Surprise quickly flitted across her face followed by—was that recognition?—before her face became neutral.

"Are they supposed to?" He shrugged. If there had been any doubt in his mind it was gone now. She knew about the Autobots. She didn't just know some of their names. She knew what there _were_. They were approaching Hoover Dam. Jaime looked out the window her brow furrowed.

"…Your base is Hoover Dam?"

"Yup." He reached the guarded entrance. Visitors were no longer permitted inside. The guard recognized him.

"Major Lennox sir," he saluted. Will saluted back.

"At ease captain." The guard gave a signal and the doors opened. They continued inside the large building. Finally the truck came to a stop and they got out. Jaime craned her neck to stare at her surroundings. She seemed to be in some kind of large hanger.

"This way," Will gestured for her to follow. He was standing at a door on the other side of the room. She hurried to his side and walked into the next room. It was even larger than the previous room and much busier. There were computer terminals on a large catwalk and multiple people striding through the room. It was like a beehive of activity. Not an emergency level of activity, simply a busy level of activity. Everyone had a job they were focused on. Jaime followed Will up the stairs to the catwalk as he pointed and gave a general explanation of what everyone was doing. When they reached the top he turned to a large screen and studied the data, before punching some keys and the screen changed to a screensaver.

"What do you think?" he turned to her.

"It's so busy," she marveled.

* * *

**Jaime's POV**

Somehow the historical landmark that she and her parents had visited when she was five had been turned into a secret base for—she assumed—a secret organization. After all, Will hadn't really answered whether he was in the military or not. He'd said he was in a special branch. What does he actually do then? Jaime wondered. She noted that many people either saluted or greeted him as their superior. Just how up was he? He was still watching her.

"So what do you do?" she asked innocently.

"Well—"

"Hey Will! Hey Jaime!" a voice interrupted. Will and Jaime turned to see a grinning Epps—wearing a similar uniform to Will—striding towards them. "'Sup girl?" he asked Jaime.

"Will's giving me a tour of the base," she gave a hesitant smile.

"Ah," he gave her a brilliant smile and slapped a hand on Will's shoulder. "And did he tell you that his job is to order everyone one around?" Will glared at his friend good naturedly.

"I believe he was just getting to explain that before you joined us," Jaime giggled. Will rolled his eyes.

"I also lead a team on missions…Would you like to meet our allies Jaime?" he asked her. She wasn't sure why but she felt like that was a loaded question. She glanced at Epps who was still smiling at her but his eyes were serious. He knew who these allies were too. Jaime assumed it was safe to say that Epps was likely on the same team as Will. Who were these allies? She really wished she could talk to Jazz. As if sensing her turmoil, he spoke to her.

**It's yo'r choice Jaime. Ya c'n meet the mysterious allies or go back home an' always wonder who the allies were.** Jaime resisted narrowing her eyes. Jazz wasn't pressing her to meet the allies. Butshe could tell he wanted her to got meet them. She sighed.

"Yea…I'll meet these allies I guess," she shrugged. Will nodded and glanced at Epps. The sergeant nodded—as if answering some unspoken command—and turned away.

"Nice seeing ya again Jaime!" he shouted over his shoulder. Jaime gave Will a look.

"Hey I'll explain soon okay?" he put up his hands in surrender.

"Okay so where are these allies?" Jaime frowned.

"This way," he smiled. They walked through some more long hallways and finally stopped at a door. Will glanced back at her before opening the door. It opened onto a catwalk. As they walked along the elevated path, Jaime observed the hangar. It was by far the largest she'd been in, if that were possible. Will stopped in the center and she halted next to him. From behind a large screen stepped two men. One of them was Epps. Jaime tilted her head at him. He didn't say anything, only offering her a mysterious grin. The other man stepped forward and offered his hand. Jaime looked to Will for guidance—who nodded—and she accepted it.

"Ricky Jones," he introduced. He was as tall as Will but wider in the shoulders. His sandy blonde hair was short and his brown eyes shone with an openness that surprised Jaime. "Nice ta meet ya."

"Likewise," Jaime offered him a smile.

"I hear you're going ta meet our allies today," he rose an eyebrow. Jaime looked at Will and Epps.

"Yea…but where are they?" she asked.

"Oh they're here already," Ricky chuckled. Jaime's head snapped side to side. But there was no one else but them on the catwalk. She looked at Will, confusion evident on her face. Will walked to the edge of the catwalk and looked down. Hesitantly, she followed his example. On the hangar floor was the strangest and most colorful assortment of vehicles Jaime had ever seen; a Peterbuilt truck with a flaming paintjob, a yellow search and rescue hummer, a black and white police car, and a suspiciously familiar black topkick truck. Before she could say anything, Will was speaking.

"Jaime, I'd like you to meet our allies…the Autobots." Jaime froze. Did he just say...she trailed. But before she could finish that line of thought, the vehicles immediately began to hiss and clank. Parts where shifting as the vehicles _transformed_. Jaime's jaw dropped at what she was seeing.

* * *

_kyubbi lover 98: Haha ok here's another update for you!_

_xXRetrobotXx: Thanks! I'm trying to make this story as realistic as possible so I really appreciate the feedback. _

_Kurohane Ookami: Haha I've been hearing that, thanks!_

_Jgoss: Yea, I felt like it would be a good way for Will and Jaime to learn about each other more. And yes she got to name Orion! Imagine that, a moody troublemaking buckskin stallion named after a Prime! _

_Rayne: Yup I added horses. Seriously, if you're going to live on a huge farme/plot of land…you might as well use it __ And yes she goes through all the Autobot names out loud. Will wouldn't have wanted to take her to base unless he was absolutely sure that she knew. And well you kind of got to see the look on Will's face. When he asked her if she named Orion after the constellation…As for Jaime aging, she has some growing up to do… _

_Twillightfairy: Thanks! I'm glad you think it's awesome. Yes it does stray a bit from the movie version of Transformers but I will be trying to stay as accurate as possible. _

_silvershamroc17: Aww thanks! I enjoyed writing the horse scene…especially stubborn and spirited Orion! You'll get to see how Jaime will react to Ironhide and the others in the next chapter ;) _

_Also thanks to the three guests who left reviews! And thank you to all the people who favorited/are following my story. _

**Authors Note: Hehe…yes I am evil for leaving such a cliff hanger. Don't fret I am working on Chapter 8. I have a general idea of how the meeting of the Autobots will go. I just have to type it up. I really was planning on having her meet the bots in this chapter. But I felt like it was getting too long. So I decided to break it up into two parts. Up next is the highly anticipated meeting of Jaime and the Autobots! I guarantee that you will finally see it! Leave a review/comment down below please! I like to what people are anticipating/hoping to see. It motivates me to get it right because so many people are anticipating it.**

****Also I have a poll on my profile. Go check it out and vote for your favorite Autobot. I'd like to get an idea of which Autobot fans are reading my story. So go vote for your favorite Autobot!****

**~Hubero**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh my God! So I went to see the Hobbit at the midnight showing with some friends…Is it just me? Or did anyone else like the brothers Killy and Gilly simply because they reminded you of the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe? Good movie! You should go see it! Anyways I'd like to thank all the people who left reviews. Haha yes, I was evil for leaving the cliffie but a lot happens in this chapter and I felt like cramming it all together would have been just dragging it out. So here it is! Jaime finally meets the Autobots!**

Thank you to my beta reader: xXRetrobotXx who proofread this chapter!

Also I'd like to give a big shout out to **Everythingispermitted**! Thank you for your awesome review! I appreciate that kind of feedback. Thanks to one of your comments, you're going to get to see Ironhide go all Tough-Uncle-I'll-Squash-You-Like-A-Grape-If-You-Even-Think-Of-Hurting-Her.

_Disclaimer: I own transformers…Surprised? You should be. Because I lied. Truthfully I do not own Transformers or anything connected to the franchise…except Jaime! She's all mine! You can't have her. Try and I will set Orion after you._

_**Warning: Some Cybertronian swearing. **_

****Important Notice** You may not have noticed in the Author's note in the last chapter. But I have a poll up on my profile page. It's a "Who's your favorite Autobot?" poll. So go and vote for your favorite Autobot. It'll give me an idea of which Autobot fans are reading my story. And who knows? Maybe your favorite Autobot will pop up in a future chapter? Or maybe the chapter will focus around them more/be their POV. But only if you vote for them so go do it now!**

* * *

Jaime stared. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was staring at giant robots! The same robots from her dreams! _No…Cybertronians,_ she corrected herself. The giant metal aliens were _real_. Jaime was so shocked, she didn't realize how suspiciously quiet Jazz had been. Jaime looked at each one. Realization dawned on her. Not only were they from Cybertron. All but the black and white one were the same Autobots she'd dreamed of being on earth. Her eyes widened. Then…that meant…The tallest one stepped forward. Jaime couldn't help but stare at him. He moved slowly, as if to not frighten her.

"Hello Jaime Hawthorne Lennox," he rumbled in a deep baritone. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I am—"

"Optimus Prime," she breathed. He blinked at her and sent a questioning glance at Will who shook his head slightly. Optimus regarded her carefully.

"How did you know my name?" He asked her. He didn't sound angry, merely curious.

"Who told you?" the bulky black one—Ironhide, if she remembered correctly—asked more sharply.

"No one," Jaime mumbled. Optimus gave Ironhide a look before turning to Jaime. The girl was fidgeting nervously. Optimus tried a different approach.

"Jaime, this is my Chief Medical Officer Ratchet," Optimus gestured to the yellow mech. Jaime immediately straightened. This was the Hatchet Jazz had told her about. The Autobots all seemed to curiously note her change in behavior. Ratchet walked closer to her and scanned her. She squirmed from the feeling.

"What's the matter with her?" Ironhide asked.

"It tickles," she giggled. Ratchet frowned at her.

"You are not at your recommended weight and you are missing key nutrients in your diet."

"Tell me something I don't know," Jaime retorted. The Autobots seemed surprised at her offhand tone. Ratchet scowled at her.

"Your health is important."

"I know."

"Then you ought to take care of yourself," Ratchet groused.

"I do," Jaime glared at him.

"Malnutrition is a result of unhealthy eating habits over an extended amount of time. You aren't getting the proper nutrients," he pointed a giant finger at her.

"Well I am now," she snapped. Ratchet looked like he wanted to say more but stopped. He turned to Optimus. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Jaime felt a buzzing in her head. She gave it a shake. Optimus turned back to Jaime.

"This is my second in command, Prowl," he continued introductions. Jaime studied the black and white mech. He didn't say anything, only nodded at her. But if this was the same Prowl that Jazz told her about, then that was probably his way of being friendly.

"You don't look like a hardaft," she muttered. Unfortunately for her, Cybertronians have excellent hearing. Ratchet and Ironhide snorted in amusement. Prowl's stance shifted as he frowned. Optimus' mouth plates twitched.

"And what makes you say that youngling?" he asked the embarrassed girl.

"Because he seems nice enough," Jaime shrugged.

"No. Where did you get that…name?" Optimus clarified.  
"…oh…uh…" Jaime was uncertain. Should she tell them about Jazz? Optimus waited patiently. Jaime glanced at Will who gave her an encouraging smile. She turned back to Optimus "Jazz said Prowl can be a hardaft sometimes." No one spoke. Finally, Ratchet broke the silence.

"Oh really," he said drily. "I find that rather doubtful." Jaime smirked.

"And how do you want me to prove it…Hatchet?" she challenged. Ratchet's engine sputtered. As for the other Autobots, their mouths dropped in synch.

"You've got a death wish, youngling," Ironhide muttered.

"What else do you know?" Optimus leaned closer to the catwalk. They were very close now. After all the dreams she'd had regarding the metal giants, she'd never been this close. Jaime leaned forward, entranced by the detail and number of interlocking metal plates. Without realizing it, she reached her hand out to touch his face. She stopped though before she touched him. Would he be offended? She didn't want to make the kind leader mad. Seeming to understand her hesitance, he granted her a soft smile. She carefully laid a hand on his hard smooth chin. Surprisingly, the metal was not cold like other earth metals. Jaime tilted her head curiously. It hummed slightly. She could feel the energy—the life—under his face plates. _They're alive,_ Jaime realized. _They're more than robots. They're as sentient and alive as humans._

"Wow," she breathed as she withdrew.

"What else did Jazz tell you?" Ironhide was the one to ask. Although this time his tone was softer. Jaime looked at every one of the Autobots, trying to condense two weeks' worth of information. She turned to Ratchet first.

"You're one of the best Medical officers Cybertron has ever seen. You often times have to put up with comrades getting injured doing stupid things like lab explosions and pranks. But you still patch them up because you're a healer who cares about his patients." Jaime grinned at Ratchet's stunned face. She turned to Prowl next.

"You're Optimus' second in command but you were also the SIC for Sentinel Prime. You like rules and regulations and often get labeled by others as being…no fun. You're arguably most known by your comrades for throwing troublemakers in the brig and having your logic processor glitch." Prowl didn't move. Jaime was surprised by the lack of reaction. Before she could say anything, she heard a pop. Prowl's optics offlined and he fell with a thud. "Oops," Jaime chuckled. Ratchet scowled at her and proceeded to reboot Prowl's systems.

**Yo'r goin' t' make a habit of tha' ain't ya,** Jazz commented. She grinned but didn't respond. When he was online again, Prowl's optics lit and he got up with a groan. She looked at Ironhide.

"You're the weapons' specialist. You love your cannons and think most problems can be solved using them. You and Ratchet have known Optimus longer than most…And…you don't like Chihuahuas." Ratchet snorted at the last remark. Optimus' mouth twitched into a grin. Prowl must have been briefed when he arrived to earth because even he cracked a smile. The three military men, however, were confused.

"Why don't you like Chihuahuas Ironhide?" Will asked. Ironhide simply grumbled something that sounded suspiciously 'should have terminated the rodent.' Jaime finally turned to Optimus.

"What has Jazz told you about me?" he asked softly. Jaime bit her lip. She knew plenty about Optimus but most of it she didn't think he'd appreciate her repeating—especially in front of the three military men.

"You are Optimus Prime, although that was not always the case. You believe freedom is the right of all sentient beings. You also have a rule of not harming humans…And you mourn deeply for every comrade you lose." No one laughed this time. He observed the girl. Somehow, they both knew that she knew more than she let on.

"Can you really talk to Jazz?" Prowl asked. "How does that work exactly? You can talk to him out loud and he responds to you? Are you connected somehow?"

"Well yea I just—" Jaime stopped and stared at the SIC. "…How…did you know that?"

"You were talking to Jazz yesterday at the old man's house," he replied. Jaime stared at the mech with new eyes. He turned into a police car. There were police cars at Jeong Jeong's house. But when did she talk to Jazz? Oh right, when he was comforting her. She smacked her forehead. _Oh God,_ she moaned internally. _He chased me and I ran away from him._

"Wait," she looked at Prowl. "What about the officer I was talking to before?" In reply, Prowl transformed back into the police car. Seconds later, the same officer from the other day stepped out of the car.

"It's called a holoform," Ratchet explained. "Prowl brought the holoform program to earth from one of our inventors. It allows us to blend in better." Jaime frowned.

**Ah tried t' tell ya,** Jazz commented. **But does anyone listen t' the Jazzman? Nope.** Jaime ignored him. She was missing something. Prowl had chased her. But if he really wanted to talk to her, he would have been able to catch her. He was a highly advanced alien with weapons after all. So he'd purposely backed off…And hours later Will had arrived. He'd told her himself that they were allies. She felt her body go numb.

"You followed me to the orphanage," she mumbled.

"Correct," Prowl answered, not noticing the change in her demeanor. The coldness spread. Will had known about Jazz the whole time. Jazz had been his intent all along. That was why she was here at the base, not for a father daughter tour. That was why he'd taken her home with him; to earn her trust and get her guard down. And what hurt the most was that it worked. She'd really thought that he was different from the others; that he really cared for her. But it was all a lie.

**Now Jaime hold on jus' a moment,** Jazz started. **Will loves ya girl. So do Sarah and Annabelle.** She rubbed her face as tears welled in her eyes.

"Shut up Jazz!" she grounded out. This was his fault! No one wanted her around. They just wanted Jazz. Everyone stared at her, shocked by her words.

"Jaime?" Will placed a hand on her shoulder. She spun away from him.

"Don't touch me!" she growled, hugging herself.

* * *

**Will's POV**

Will gaped at her. Where did this come from? he wondered. Things had been going so well. He thought he'd really connected with her last night and this morning.  
"Jaime what's wrong?" he asked.

"Everything!" she sobbed. Will blinked and glanced at Optimus who seemed deeply troubled by Jaime's distress. "You already knew about Jazz!"

"Well of course," he replied, not understanding Jaime's trail of thought. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but—"

"That's why you went to the orphanage," she continued.

"Well yes but—" he tried again but was cut off a second time.

"You were interested in me from the start. But it wasn't because you wanted to adopt me. It was because of Jazz!" Will froze as realization dawned on him. _Oh no,_ he thought. "Why did you even adopt me? It's not like you wanted a daughter or anything. You already have one! And she has two arms!"

"Jaime," he took a step forward.

"What was even the point of finding Jazz?" she took a defensive step back. "He died in battle. Heck he was ripped in half!" she threw up her arm as emphasis. "It's not like you can bring him back!"

"His protoform has been repaired," Ratchet hurriedly explained. "If you really are connected to Jazz, then maybe that essence can be transferred back to his body." Jaime was torn with indecision. She'd grown to like the Autobots before she even knew they were real. And Jazz had been her friend. On the other hand she felt used. Besides, if it did work they'd have their comrade back. What would happen to her? She inhaled a sharp breath. Would Will send her back to the orphanage? No…he couldn't! She began to hyperventilate.

"Jaime, please just let me explain," Will desperately pleaded.

"No! You lied to me! You're just like the others!" she cried. "I'm not going back! **You can't make me!**" Not waiting for an answer she whirled around and dashed to the door they'd entered.

* * *

**Jaime's POV**

She yanked it opened and sprinted through the base, ignoring shouts and dodging confused people. She pumped her legs and sprinted faster than she'd ever run before in her life. People and things began to blur as she tore through hangars and hallways. She wasn't sure how—she must have been really paying attention during Will's tour—but she somehow made it to the front entrance to the dam. Jaime surprised the guard when she leapt over the barrier. She ignored the confused tourists pointing and staring at her. She blocked everything out, especially Jazz. She just ran.

Jaime didn't stop until she felt like she was going to collapse. She bent down gasping raggedly, trying to regain some oxygen into her system. When her breathing finally evened out, she realized she was in a small town. Jazz was quiet now. He'd finally realized that Jaime was not going to talk to anyone, especially him of all people. Jaime began to walk down the street. She seemed to be in a neighborhood. Her mouth pulled down into a concentrated frown. Where was she going to go now? She still had her knapsack on her. Thankfully she hadn't taken it off. She couldn't go back to the farm. As much as she wanted to go seek comfort with Orion, Will would probably check the barn first. The orphanage was too far away, so she couldn't go check on Charlie. Jeong Jeong's house was too far away as well. Besides he was no longer there to listen to her problems and offer her advice. She sighed and hunched her shoulders as she passed by another house. The hair on her neck prickled. She looked up, feeling someone's gaze. A young teenager was watching her curiously. He was wearing a yellow jacket with a black stripe running down each side, black jeans and yellow converse. His spiky blonde hair framed his round face and baby blue eyes. He was leaning casually against a shiny sleek looking yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. The blonde teenager offered her a soft smile. She scowled at him and continued on. _Weirdo,_ she grumbled. She finally left the neighborhood behind and reached a park. Tired, she sat down on a bench. There were a lot of kids in the park. Older kids played on the jungle gym while the younger children went down the slide and played in the sandbox. There were even some toddlers being pushed by parents in the special baby swings.

Since she was no longer running, Jamie could no longer distract herself from the onslaught of emotions. She'd thought that Will was different from the other adults. He'd listened to her like what she said actually mattered. He didn't yell at her. He'd never lost his patience with her. He'd showed her how to do things…He'd even let her name a horse like it was hers! Her mouth formed a thin angry line. But…he didn't want her. It was just a mission to him. Find the missing comrade by using all possible methods. She heard a sharp squeal followed by a loud giggle. Jaime glanced over at a six year old girl who was running away from a tall man. Jaime tensed. Was the little girl in trouble? Before she could react, the man scooped the girl into his arms and twirled her around.

"Gotcha," he growled playfully.

"Daddy!" she grinned. "No fair. You're bigger!"

"Can't help that sweetie," he replied. He flipped her over—still holding her—and began to tickle her.

"S-Stop it!" she laughed, squirming in his hands.

"Admit it," he answered and continued to tickle her. "Say the magic words!"

"Ok!" she finally relented. The father stopped tickling her and flipped her right side up. He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're the best daddy in the whole wide world!"

"That's my girl," he praised. Jaime felt a pang at those familiar words. Her dad used to tell her that all the time.

"I love you daddy," the girl hugged her father.

"I love you too baby girl," he hugged her back. "C'mon, your mom's probably wondering where we are." Jaime watched them go sadly. She wanted what they had. She wanted it so badly. She missed having a dad to talk to, to tell her everything would be alright, and to scare the monsters away. She missed having a dad who would hold her and comfort her when she felt like the world was ending. She was so deep in thought, she didn't notice the tall man sit on the bench next to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he spoke. She snapped her head towards the tall man. He had dark blue hair and a stubble beard. He was wearing a zip up white collared jacket. The shoulders were red and the bottom half of the jacket was blue. The red and blue were separated by a white—chest level—horizontal stripe. A black t-shirt peeked out from underneath and part of a chain could be seen. The mysterious man wore slim navy blue jeans and black dress shoes. Jaime quickly looked him up and down, making sure he wasn't carrying any weapons. Satisfied, she looked into his deep blue eyes. She was surprised to see an open kindness. She finally remembered to answer his question.

"My thoughts are worth much more than a penny," she turned away. She knew her mother had told her to not talk to strangers. But the man seemed to be really nice. And if he wasn't, then she'd be on her feet and gone before he could blink. Since she knew he didn't have a gun on him, she wouldn't have to worry about getting shot in the back. Yes, she knew what a hidden gun looked like.

"Fair enough," he smiled. They sat in silence, watching the kids play. The stranger finally spoke. "A child should not wear such a serious expression on their face." She slanted him a look. His mouth twitched, amused by her annoyed expression.

"Maybe my face looks serious because my thoughts are serious," she murmured.

"And what could those thoughts possibly be?" he asked. She didn't respond for several minutes. "You look disappointed…absolutely crushed," he added softly.

"Because I am," she huffed angrily. "Apparently the people I thought that I could count on were using me."

"What did they do?" he asked gently.

"I thought they cared about me. I thought they were my friends," she vented. "But they just wanted…something I have. So I left them. I was angry at the moment and wasn't thinking. I guess I can't blame them for wanting it. And I'd go back and give it to them…it's just…" she trailed. He waited patiently for her to continue. "…I'm scared to go back. I'm scared that as soon as I give them what they want…they'll just toss me aside and forget about me. I'll be alone again." She curled into a ball. The man was silent and looked at her thoughtfully.

"Why do you think they'll abandon you?" he asked in a troubled tone.

"It's happened before," she shrugged. "Guess I'm too much work."

"Then they made a grave mistake," he frowned. "Because they are really missing out." She looked at him, surprised by his words. "You are a wonderful person. Do not sell yourself short. Have confidence in yourself and others. And if they are your true friends, then they will not abandon you." She stared at him in wonder, touched by his heartfelt words. He said them with such conviction.

"You…you really think so?" she sniffed.

"I know so," he smiled. He shifted on the bench. The chain necklace slipped out. _No,_ Jaime realized. It wasn't a necklace. They were dog tags. Jaime felt her smile slip off her face when she noticed the symbol on the tag. It was the red Autobot symbol. She slowly looked up at the man.

"You're an Autobot," she mumbled. He nodded. "…Optimus?" He nodded again. "You're going to take me back to base aren't you?" He shook his head. Jaime blinked in surprise. "What?" she choked out.

"I am not going to force you back to base," Optimus explained. "To do that would be taking away your freedom and go against everything I fight for." Jaime stared at him.

"You're not here to take me back to base."

"No."

"…Wait. How did you even find me?" she asked. Optimus gestured to the right. Jaime glanced over to see the blonde teen before, standing against the yellow Camaro. He caught her staring and gave her a smile, although this one was more sheepish.

"You haven't met him yet—" said Optimus.

"Is…is that…Bumblebee?" she inquired hesitantly.  
"Yes," he replied. An embarrassed Jaime looked away from the scout.

"Well, in that case, I'm sorry for giving him the stink eye earlier," she muttered. Optimus chuckled.

"I'm sure he won't hold it against you," Optimus chuckled. "Bumblebee is not one to hold grudges."

"…So…why are you here then?" she finally questioned the Autobot leader.

"We were worried when you ran off like that…And you never gave someone a chance to explain themself." Jaime looked at Optimus but he was not looking at her. She followed his gaze and saw Will standing next to Ironhide who was in his alt mode. The man was hunched over and his expression was unreadable. As if feeling her stare, he looked up and caught her gaze. Jaime quickly looked away.

"What if he wants to send me back to the orphanage?" she moaned. After all, she'd run away. She'd disobeyed him. He'd try to explain something to her but she wouldn't listen to him. She'd even yelled at him! All this trouble she had caused him.

"Jaime he told you that you are family did he not? Do you really think he'll send you away?"

"I ran away, I didn't listen to him, I ignored him and—" Jaime began to ramble.

"Jaime," Optimus interrupted with his soft yet commanding tone. She fell silent. "Will cares for you, just like he cares for young Annabelle."

"But we're not related by blood," she frowned.

"You were not related by blood to Jeong Jeong and yet you viewed him as family." Jaime blinked. She'd forgotten she'd told Prowl that. Could it be true? Did Will really care about her? "Jaime," Optimus continued. "You seem to know of me quite well. Would I lie to you about something this important?" She studied him. _No,_ she thought. _Optimus Prime did not lie to others. He was truthful and almost always right._ She glanced at Will then back to Optimus.  
"I shouldn't have said those things. I was mad…and hurt. But if what you said is true…" she didn't finish her sentence.

"I am not the one you should be saying this to," Optimus stated softly. Jaime took a deep breath.

"What if he hates me?" she whispered.

"Nonsense," Optimus shook his head. "He's hurt but he doesn't hate you." She knew what she had to do. Jaime gathered her courage and shuffled over to Will. When she was a few feet away, Will turned. She opened her mouth to apologize. But before she could realize what was happening, Will knelt down in front of her and embraced her tightly.

"I'm sorry Jaime! I should have been honest with you from the beginning! We didn't adopt you because of Jazz. Sarah and I adopted you because of _you_. Please don't ever run away like that again! We're family now and I love you! I was so worried about you Jaime!" The words rushed out of his mouth like a waterfall. Jaime was shell-shocked. What did he say?

"…you…what?" she stuttered. Will pulled back and held her face in his hands. He gave her a fatherly smile.

"I said I love you Jaime. You're my daughter and I care about you. I was so anxious when you were off on your own." He hugged her once more. "I was afraid something would happen to you and I'd never see you again."

* * *

**Wills POV**

He held on to her tightly. He'd never meant to hurt her at the base like that. He hadn't even realized what she was thinking until it was too late. He heard a sniffle. He frowned and pulled away from the girl. Silent tears were running down her face. _Oh no!_ he thought. What did he do now?

"Jaime? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. "Was it something I said?" She nodded wiping her nose. Worry coiled in Will's chest. "What did I say?" She sniffed and rubbed her eyes before looking at him.

"Something I haven't heard since my parents died," her lip trembled. Will pulled her into a comforting hug. This time, she returned the hug. He held on to her—rubbing her back soothingly—as she cried out her grief. When her sniffles finally quieted, he released her.

"Better?" She nodded.

"…I'm," she hesitated. "I-I'm sorry for what I said. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I wasn't thinking and—"

"It's ok," Will smiled, wiping away her last tear. She tentatively returned the smile. "Do you want to return the base or go home?"

* * *

**Jaime POV**

She studied him. He was giving her a choice. He wasn't going to force her into anything. She knew what she had to do. She owed it to Jazz to cooperate. He'd been nothing but supportive of her. She straightened her shoulders and lifted her head.

"Base," she replied seriously.

"If you're sure…" Jaime nodded. She was sure. Will stood and they both climbed into the black truck. It was time to return Jazz to his body.

* * *

_Kyubbie lover 98: That wasn't too long of a wait :)_

_xXRetrobotXx: Thanks! And yes those dang cliffies!_

_Chanel: Well…it started well…but she didn't pass out!_

_ForgotMyName2Day: There were quiet intrigued about her being connected to Jazz but they didn't really get a chance to try to talk to him through her…although they may get a chance in the next chapter…_

_CalicoKat35: Haha aren't they just the pit?_

_Jimmy10.0: Yes, if I got to meet them I'd either not be able to stop jumping and eeping or staring shell-shocked!_

_Jazz's lil ninja: Haha yes! Go horses and Transformers! I'm guessing you're a horse lover as well as a Transfan? I'm glad you like it so much!_

_Frog1: Thank You!_

_Everythingispermitted: First of all before I reply to your review I'd like to say something *Ahem*…**You Made My Day**__…Thank you for the wonderfully long __**and**__ detailed review! Yea I wanted to get a little fluff between Ironhide and Jaime. Heehee…Yes! Jaime is going to be spending a lot of time with Uncle Hide ^.^ Yes, Jaime is learning to trust others (although there is a major set back regarding that development in this chapter but that development with continue). The orphanage will always have some effects on her but Will and Sarah (as well as Annabelle and the Autobots) will reteach her these lessons. Ah yes…the headmistress…all I'm going to say is what goes around comes back around (hmm I wasn't planning on it, but I'm going to throw a little of Ironhide Papa Bear into that part now)…And yes she made Prowl glitch! I just had to include that! Ratchet didn't glitch in this chapter but there will be plenty of time for that later *insert evil laughter* She'll meet more Autobots as they come to earth (trying to follow the movieverse as much as possible). Yes, protective Autobots are just the bomb. They're so funny! There will be plenty of Will and Sarah moments! (Maybe more Will than Sarah just because Jaime and Will are closer—daddy's girl remember—but I will not forget about Sarah!). Yes there will be more Annabelle. Yes! I'm so glad people like Charlie (I love the little bugger) because you haven't seen the last of him! _

_Jgoss: Thanks you! Although others might think otherwise about me being evil ;) And yes, I don't want to rush it. I'll sometimes end up retyping a chapter more than once to make sure I get it right. And I plan to continue this story. Jaime wouldn't let me forget about it…_

_Rayne: Thanks! And yes she's had the Autobots in many of her dreams. But they were in their bi-pedal forms, which look different from their vehicle forms. She didn't know that they could transform into cars…the Allspark and Jazz seemed to leave that out…And they will be learning more about Jaime through Jazz…_

_MiniAjax: Nope! She didn't faint. Interesting idea about the dimensions…but she encountered the Allspark before that (hoover dam vacation took place before)…and it may not have been clear…but the man in the suit that she followed may be making a later appearance…_

_Kurohane Ookami: You gotta love suspicious Ironhide ;) I hope to include more adorable interactions between Jazz, Jaime, and Orion in the future. Thank you! _

_Guest: Thank you! I know how frustrating cliffies can be but people really respond to them ;)_

_A fan (Guest): Haha yes! My first cliffhanger! Here's another chapter for you!_

**Authors Note: Eh heh heh…Now I know that got kind of unexpectedly sad but it was bound to happen. Jaime's too smart for her own good and would have realized Will came to the orphanage because of Prowl. And she would have doubted Will because of her easy-to-break trust in others. But fear not! Things get better. Up next…will Jazz be revived? Or will Jaime be stuck with the sabateour stuck in her head forever? Mwahahaha! You'll just have to wait and see. Leave a comment/review below. Tell me what was your fav, least fav, funniest, saddest, whatever you want to comment on. Because I love hearing back from my readers!**

**~Hubero**


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to my beta reader: xXRetrobotXx who proofread this chapter!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers…blah blah blah…I do own Jaime…blah blah blah…steal her and Ironhide will blast you with his cannons…blah blah blah…on to the story!_

****Important Notice** I have a poll up on my profile page. It's a "Who's your favorite Autobot?" poll. So go and vote for your favorite Autobot. It'll give me an idea of which Autobot fans are reading my story. And who knows? Maybe your favorite Autobot will pop up in a future chapter? Or maybe the chapter will focus around them more/be their POV. BUT ONLY if you vote for them! So go VOTE now!**

* * *

They were soon back on base and in the hangar that Jaime had run out of roughly an hour ago. The black truck rolled to a stop and Will and Jaime got out. She followed Will up the stairs of the catwalk. They reached the top and Jaime turned around in time to see the black truck split apart and transform into the weapons' expert. It may sound silly, but she hadn't made the connection to Ironhide and Will's truck.

"Wait you're Will's truck?" she blurted out. They all stared at her. She quickly ducked her head in embarrassment.

"Technically," Ironhide grumbled, "I'm his guardian." Jaime shifted from foot to foot and glanced up at the black mech.

"Um…Sorry about last night," she apologized. His face seemed to soften slightly.

"It was fine," he rumbled. Will's head snapped away from the computer screen he had been studying.

"Wait what? What happened last night?" he frowned. Ironhide opened his mouth to respond but Jaime cut him off.

"Nothing." Will glanced at her and looked to Ironhide for an explanation. The other Autobots looked at the weapons' specialist for an explanation as well.

"Jaime had a night terror and slept in my alt form last night," he clarified while studying Jaime. The girl flushed and refused to make eye contact with the worried Autobots. She peeked at Will with her peripheral vision. He seemed…disappointed.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a nightmare Jaime?" he asked softly.

"Because it's not a big deal," she shrugged.

"There is nothing wrong with admitting you had a night terror," Optimus gently added.

"It's ok, really. I'm used to them…happens all the time," she answered. However this seemed to only further distress them. Before Will could say anything, she quickly changed the subject.

"So you think if I stand by Jazz's protoform, he'll return to his body?" she asked Ratchet. The medical officer shrugged.

"Well I've never heard of anything like this before. But that's one theory," he replied.

"Well let's do it then," said Jaime.

* * *

She clutched to the digit that belonged to the servo carrying her. It wasn't that she didn't trust Ratchet. She just didn't like heights. And she especially didn't like the swaying. The girl liked to feel like she was in control. Bad things happened when she wasn't in control, it seemed. It didn't help that if she lost her balance, she only had one arm to catch herself. They finally arrived to a dark room. When they entered the room brightened. It was mostly empty. The only thing in the room was a large slab of metal situated in the center. On top of it rested the protoform of a certain saboteur. Ratchet was right. Most of the protoform had been patched up. There didn't seem to be anything wrong with him. Jaime half expected his optics to light up and the short Cybertronian would jump off the metal slab, asking what everyone was looking at.

**Ha. Ha.** Jazz commented drily. She grinned. She'd learned after the first few days that one way to bruise Jazz's ego was to comment on his shortness. Ratchet carefully set the girl on the metal table as the other Autobots filed into the room. Will balanced in Ironhide's servo. Jaime took a deep breath. This was it. She glanced nervously at the anxious Autobots. They were counting on her. She walked over to his head. What was she supposed to do? She glanced at Ratchet before touching Jazz's head. Nothing happened. She frowned and looked at the CMO who seemed to be deep in thought. _Maybe I'm not close enough to his spark?_ Jaime wondered. She barely hesitated this time, climbing onto Jazz's protoform and carefully stepped onto his chest. The Autobots waited in anticipation, hoping for the return of their dear comrade. Nothing happened. Jaime was getting a bit frustrated by now. What was she doing wrong?

"C'mon Jazz," she whispered. "Work with me." Strangely enough, Jazz didn't answer her this time.

"Jazz?" she repeated. No response. Something was wrong. He _always_ answered her. Maybe he couldn't? But why? Jaime felt a tug in her chest. She closed her eyes and concentrated on that tug. She felt a sharper tug. She gasped, clutching her chest.

"Jaime?" It sounded like Will but his voice was so far away. She felt the tug again. It was getting stronger, as if urging her to follow. Jaime felt herself sink deeper within her consciousness.

_**Follow me child,**_ a powerful yet gentle voice called. Jaime followed the voice to her center. Jaime inhaled sharply. She felt it! It was that same powerful force from Hoover Dam!

_**Yes child…it is I,**_ it spoke to her. _**Do you sense that energy?**_ Jaime felt for it. There it was! _**You must release it. Release it and your friend shall return to you.**_ Jaime did as she was told. Seconds later she felt her body hum with energy. There was so much! She could distantly hear thousands of murmuring voices. But she ignored them. _Focus on the task at hand,_ she told herself. _Return Jazz to his body._

* * *

**Optimus' POV**

The Autobot leader watched the girl climb onto Jazz's chest. He hoped that she could bring his first lieutenant back. Ever since he had learned of his comrade's fate, he'd felt guilty. Optimus only half noticed when Jaime closed her eyes. If only he had finished his fight with Bonecrusher faster. He had unintentionally left his team to face Megatron alone. He hadn't known Megatron was on his way but he should have suspected. Jazz shouldn't have had to take on Megatron alone. _I should have been there,_ the Autobot leader chastised himself. He was brought out of his thoughts when Jaime let out a gasp and clutched her chest.

"Jaime?" Will called. The Autobots tensed. Optimus turned to Ratchet who seemed to be muttering to himself. The regal leader turned back to the girl. What he saw next made him gasp. Everyone in the room was shocked. Jaime's eyes snapped open. But they weren't their usual green. The cornea was missing as well. Instead, her eyes were glowing a bright blue.

"Jaime?" Will whispered. She didn't respond to him. Optimus stepped back in surprise when energy began to crackle around her hand. Arcs of electricity darted around her fingers. Ever so gently, she knelt down on Jazz's chest plates. She rested her sparking hand directly above his spark chamber.

"Primus," Ratchet breathed. "S-She…She's giving off Allspark radiation!" Optimus' head snapped in the CMO's direction.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

"If you don't believe me check your own scanners!" Optimus scanned the girl. Impossible! But…she was giving off Allspark energy! Why hadn't he felt it before? Before anyone could voice their disbelief, Jazz's optics illuminated. At the same time Jaime crumpled onto his chest.

* * *

**Jaime's POV**

_Jaime dribbled the soccer ball between her feet just like she'd practice. She feinted left, twirled, and dashed right. She laughed when her opponent fell for her trick and ran past him. She could see the goal now. She swung her leg back to kick the ball. She felt him before she saw him._

"_Don't even think about it!" she growled, dancing away with the ball. Her opponent grinned at her._

"_Can't play keep away forever," he taunted. Jaime grinned._

"_Hmm…you're right," she agreed. She confused him again with her fancy footwork and kicked the soccer ball into the makeshift goal._

"_Score!" she threw up both her hands. Bigger arms snaked around her middle and threw her in the air._

"_That's my girl!" her father praised. Jaime giggled. They were playing soccer in the front yard and she had just scored the winning goal. The screen door creaked open. Jaime wiggled out of her father's arms._

"_Mommy guess what?! I beat daddy!" a six year old Jaime bounced up and down. The woman smiled down at her daughter. _

"_I saw," she crouched down, revealing a plate of brownies. "That's why I brought out a victory snack." Jaime's eyes widened at her favorite dessert. She quickly snatched a brownie, savoring the chocolate flavor. Her father came over and reached out for one as well. _

"_Hey!" she protested. "It's a victory snack. You lost." Her father looked at her. She grinned mischievously. "The winner decides if the loser can have a victory snack or not."_

"_And what does the winner decide?" he played along._

"_Hmm," she put a finger to her chin. He playfully licked his lips. She laughed._

"_Ok you can have one," she bit into her second brownie. _

"_One?" he cried in mock horror. "One?" She nodded. "Why you little gremlin!" He picked her up and twirled her in the air._

"_I'm not a gremlin!" she laughed._

* * *

_She was lying down in the grass next to her father at night. On the weekend—if it wasn't too cloudy—her father would stargaze with her. He'd point out the constellations to her. Orion the hunter was his favorite while Jaime was partial to the Gemini constellation. There was a streak of light in the sky._

"_Look dad!" a seven year old Jaime pointed excitedly. "A shooting star!"_

"_Make a wish squirt," he grinned. She squeezed her eyes shut and wished as hard as she could. She heard her dad chuckle. She opened her eyes and looked at him._

"_That must have been some wish," he smiled at her._

"_It was," she said in her most serious adult-like voice._

"_What did you wish for?" he curiously asked. She bit her lip. If you made a wish and told, it wouldn't come true. But if she told her dad, it was bound to come true._

"_I wished for a little brother," she admitted. Her father raised his eyebrows in surprised. He hadn't expected that._

"_Why do you want a little brother?" he inquired softly. _

"_Because I want to have someone look up to me. I want someone else to be the youngest. If I had a little brother I'd be his protector. And we'd be best friends. We'd never fight like other siblings," she boasted. He chuckled at her and pulled her close._

"_We'll see what the future brings."_

* * *

_A woman with dark wavy hair turned around to look at her. They were in the car leaving the movie theater. She handed her a box, her green eyes sparkling._

"_Open it sweetie," she urged. Jaime grinned at her mom._

"_But it's not my birthday for another month!" she laughed. Nonetheless she snatched the box and ripped off the paper. She peered inside and gasped at the necklace lying inside. It was her mom's special necklace; the same special necklace that her mom had gotten from her mom._

"_Mommy," she said in hushed reverence._

"_Go on, put it on," her dad laughed at her expression from the driver's seat. Jaime lifted it over her head and let it lay on her small chest. Actually it was closer to her belly, she was so small._

"_It's good luck," her mother smiled. "It will keep you safe from harm."_

"_We love you James," her Dad added. Her mom rolled her eyes at her dad._

"_She's not a boy Harold." _

"_She likes the nickname," he defended, giving Jaime a wink though the rearview mirror. "Don't ya squirt?" She grinned at her parents. _

"_I'm just as good as any boy," she bragged. Her dad gave her a proud grin. Her mother huffed._

"_Honestly Harold you're worse than a three year old."_

"_Aw, that hurts Ellie," he smirked. "That's not very nice. You're not setting a very good example for your daughter." The woman sighed and smacked her husband in the arm. The car slid a little on a patch of ice. Jaime cringed in the backseat._

"_Sorry," Ellie quickly apologized. Harold glanced at a frightened Jaime in the backseat._

"_It's ok Jaime," he soothed. He glanced at his wife. "Let's sing some Christmas tunes, yeah?" Jaime's mother switched on the radio. It was the middle of December and Christmas songs were in full swing. The song Jingle Bells filled the car. Jaime's parents began to sing along. After the first verse, Jaime's mother glanced over in the back seat._

"_C'mon Jaime sing," she encouraged. "You'll feel better." Jaime hesitantly began to sing with her parents. After singing a few songs in the car with her parents, Jaime was more relaxed. She was only a child, consequently she didn't pay attention to small details that adults would. So she didn't realize how bad the fog was or how much they had slowed down._

"_Should we pull over?" Jaime's mother asked lowly._

"_No," her father shook his head. "It'll just get worst…better to get home as soon as possible." Jaime frowned. Her father sounded nervous, which seemed strange because he never got nervous._

"_Harold look out!" Jaime's mother shouted. Her father swerved to avoid the red pickup that had nearly run them off the road. Before he could get back into the lane, a car came hurtling from the other direction out of the fog and clipped the front of their car. Jaime grasped the car handle as they spun out. She opened her eyes when they finally stopped spinning. Suddenly a bright light pierced the fog. HONK! HONK! A truck honked its horn. _

"_Mommy? Daddy?" Jaime whimpered. They both turned around to look at her._

"_It's going to be okay," her father smiled before her side erupted into pain. It was excruciating! It felt like every bone in her body was pounded with a steamroller and tossed back together in a careless pile._

* * *

_Jaime heard anxious voices. Her entire left side was on fire. It was so much work just to crack her eyes open. She made out a blurry image leaning above her. She seemed to be in some moving box. The image—it was a man wearing a blue uniform—leaned down closer._

"_That's it girl, stay with me. Don't give up now," he encouraged. He looked at someone out of Jaime's field of view. "How's her vitals?"_

"_They're not good. Keep talking to her," said an unknown voice._

"_Hey there girl, I'm Joey," He introduced to the confused girl. "Can you remember your name?" She moved her mouth wordlessly. He frowned at her worriedly and glanced at the unknown person. She tried again._

"…_Jaime," she croaked. Joey looked down at her._

"_Ok Jaime. Just stay calm, ok? You were in an accident. We're on the way to the hospital right now but you need to stay awake." Jaime's mind raced. Accident? Hospital? What happened? Where were mom and dad? She tried to ask these questions but she was so exhausted. _

"_Jaime," Joey's voice washed over her. "Stay awake…we're almost there…" She tried to keep her eyes open. But they were closing on their own. She couldn't stay awake any longer. She'd just close her eyes for a little while..._

* * *

_The first thing she was aware of was an incessant high pitched beeping. Jaime groaned. She didn't want to go to school. She was so tired! And she was sore too! But it wouldn't shut up! Why didn't mom turn off her alarm clock? It couldn't be time to go to school already. She felt like she'd hardly slept. But it kept beeping. Jaime groaned again. Fine. She'd go and turn it off. But if her mom woke up to see a broken alarm clock, it wasn't her fault. Jaime tried to open her eyes. Why wouldn't they budge? She gritted her teeth. With pure willpower, she finally cracked her eyes open. Blank walls greeted her. This wasn't her room. Where was she? She glanced around the boring room. In the corner was a monitor. That was where the beeping was coming from. On her other side was an IV drip. She followed the cord to a needle inserted into her wrist. She seemed to be…in the hospital. But why? At that moment a doctor walked in followed by two nurses._

"_Oh good you're awake!" he smiled at her. "We were getting worried." She stared up at him. His smile wavered only for a moment. "You were unconscious for nearly a week. But considering the circumstances you are one very lucky little girl." Something was not right. She frowned at him._

"_What happened?" she winced. She felt like a monkey had taken to her head with a baseball bat. _

"_Well you suffered from a serious concussion…I suppose it would only make sense you may have trouble remembering." He was still smiling at her. Why was he smiling? Was there something on her face? _

"_Where's my mom and dad?" she asked. The smile finally disappeared._

"_Jaime…you were in a terrible car accident. A truck collided into your side. You're very lucky to be alive," he explained gently. He had completely ignored her question._

"_Where's my mom and dad?" she repeated, fighting the flutter of panic in her stomach._

"_Well," the doctor glanced at the other nurses. "Maybe you should rest first. We'll talk about that later—"_

"_WHERE ARE THEY?!" she screeched. Why wouldn't he answer her question? His stalling wasn't helping her growing terror. He regarded her sadly._

"_I'm sorry Jaime…they didn't make it." Silence filled the room._

"_What do you mean they didn't make it?" She asked softly. The doctor flinched but didn't answer. Dread filled her._

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DIDN'T MAKE IT?!" she howled, unable to accept what the doctor was implying. Before the doctor could answer, Jaime sat up in the hospital bed—ignoring the sense of vertigo—and swung her legs on the side._

"_Wait, you're not ready to be standing!"_

"_You need to rest!" The nurses each protested._

"_Lay back down Jaime," the doctor raised his hands in a calming gesture. But she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at her left arm—at least—what was left of it. Where her left arm should have been was a stump wrapped in white bandages. She slowly looked up at the doctor. There must have been a murderous look in eyes because he took a step back._

"…_you cut off my arm?" she growled._

"_W-we had too," he stuttered. "It was beyond repair…a-and…there was an infection…i-it wasn't healing! If we hadn't amputated it, you would have died!" She glared at the doctor, a man who was supposed to save lives. Instead he'd let her parents die and chopped off her arm. Some doctor. Jaime fought the tears that threatened to fall._

"_I understand this will take some time—" the doctor attempted to soothe her._

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted. He flinched and stepped back. She curled into a ball, ignoring the sorrowful look on his face._

"_I'm sorry for your loss Jaime," he sighed. She turned her back to him and curled into a tighter ball. He didn't understand. The lying "doctor" didn't know anything. The only family she'd had were her grandparents—all dead—and her uncle who had died of cancer a few years ago. She was alone. What would happen to her? She'd have to go to the orphanage wouldn't she? She looked morosely down at her stump. And she only had one arm. That stupid doctor had taken away her parents and her arm! She closed her eyes and cried herself to sleep._

* * *

She woke up too soon. Her body was sore and she was so tired. What had she been doing? The first thing her mind registered was the beeping of a machine. Her eyes snapped open. She was hooked to a bunch of monitors…in a white and boring room. She was in a hospital. Jaime quickly pulled out everything attached to her. She sat up, fighting the roll of panic. Her head was so fuzzy. What happened? Memories flashed in her head: giving Charlie a bento box from Jeong Jeong, Miss Narcissa bending over her, running away from Will—Jaime gasped. Will! Where was he? Dread coiled in her stomach. Jaime checked her body. Still one arm. She stared at the door to her room. The last time she'd woken up in a hospital, her parents had been taken from her. She began to hyperventilate. Where was Will? What happened after she ran away? The door opened and two nurses strode in. The older one gasped.

"Oh goody you're awake!" the younger one chirped.

"Where am I?" Jaime demanded.

"Never mind that dearie. You had a nasty little accident. Best to get some rest," the older nurse bustled into the room. Jaime stiffened. _No,_ she moaned.

"I'm fine now," she growled, attempting to get up.

"None of that now," the younger nurse chided. "You don't need to wear yourself out."

"Let me go!" Jaime fought the nurse's hand off her shoulder. "Will!"

"Calm down!"

"Don't be making a ruckus!" The nurses tried to get her to lie down but Jaime wouldn't have it.

"WILL!" Jaime rushed the nurses, slipping past them and ran out the still open door. "**WILL!**"

* * *

**Will's POV**

Will had been with the Autobots. He'd just about had a heart attack when Jaime fainted. Ratchet scanned her and assured him she was fine. Her energy levels had dropped and the best remedy for her was rest. That was hours ago. During that time frame, Jazz had explained what happened to him after Mission City. He told them how he met Jaime—he believed that since she was connected to the Allspark, she had stopped him from entering the Well of Sparks—and about Jaime's family vacation to Hoover Dam. Ratchet twitched. Will frowned at him.

"What's wrong Ratchet?" he asked.

"Someone has unattached the monitors connected to Jaime," Ratchet explained. He quickly noticed Will's worried expression. "It's probably just some careless human." He transformed into his search and rescue alt mode. "Nevertheless I shall check on it," he continued as his holoform stepped out. Ratchet's holoform was tall with brown hair and a small feathery goatee. Rectangular spectacles sat on his nose and framed his bright blue eyes. He wore a paramedic jacket—the same yellow color as his alt mode—with a black tee underneath. He wore black jeans and dress shoes. A pair of dog tags—similar to Optimus'—were tucked underneath his jacket. Will followed Ratchet's holoform down the human sized hallway to the medical wing.

"WILL!" Will froze. Was that Jaime? "**WILL!**" The shout was more desperate. He broke into a run, Ratchet close behind. He rounded a corner and spotted Jaime sprinting towards him.

"Will!" she seemed to brighten upon seeing him. She didn't stop though. She flung herself into his arms. The man was alarmed by this sudden show of affection. He held her as she tightly wrapped her arm and legs around him. She was clinging to him so firmly, like she was afraid he'd disappear.

"Jaime what's wrong?" he tried to pull away to look at her face but she clung to him like a parasite.

"No!" she shrieked. "Don't leave me!" An alarmed Will stared at Ratchet. The CMO was just as surprised as the major. He motioned for Will to carry the deeply distressed girl back to her room.

"What happened?" Ratchet demanded the two nurses. Before they could explain, Jaime caught sight of them. She gasped and buried her face into Will's neck.

"Don't let them come near me," she whimpered. Ratchet frowned and decided to kick the two women out, hoping that would calm the girl. Will rubbed her back soothingly as she shook.

"Jaime?" Ratchet spoke softly. Jaime didn't respond. "What happened Jaime?" Ratchet laid a hand on her shoulder. The girl shrieked.

"Don't let him cut off my arm!" she begged Will. "I'll be good! I promise!" Ratchet quickly backed up, unsure what to do.

"Jaime," Will spoke. She sniffed. "Jaime look at me," he gently commanded. She slowly looked up. "Calm down…I'm not going to leave you. Ok?" She nodded in reply, taking some deep breaths. "And you don't need to be afraid. You already know Ratchet," Will nodded to the medic. Jaime looked at Ratchet who gave her a soft smile.

"Ratchet?" she sniffled. He nodded. "…is that your holoform?" He nodded again. She eyed him doubtfully. She didn't like doctors. And he could be lying. But Will said it was Ratchet…"Prove it." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I remember earlier this morning you called me Hatchet and also made Prowl glitch," he grumbled. She blinked at him. Ok, so maybe it was Ratchet. He always took good care of his patients right? Will sat her on the bed. She snagged his hand.

"Are you leaving me?" she whispered. He quickly bent down in front of her.

"No, no," he assured her. "I'm staying right here. But can you let Ratchet take a look at you? He's very nice and he wants to make sure you're okay." Jaime was quiet.

* * *

**Jaime's POV**

Jazz always said that the medic may act grumpy but he always cared about his patient and had a soft spot for sparklings. _Jazz!_

"Jazz," Jaime mumbled, eyes wide.

"Is online and functioning," Ratchet smiled. "Thanks to you." Jaime flushed knowing that the medic of doom didn't often give out compliments.

"Is he ok?" she asked.

"He's fine," Ratchet waved a hand. "It's you that I'd like to make sure is fine."

"Ok," she muttered. The medic only hesitated for a moment. He began by asking her all kinds of questions. Did she have any pain, dizziness, etc. Jaime answered his questions as best she could. Then came the part when he wanted to examine her head to make sure she hadn't gotten a concussion and test her reflexes.

"Now—" he placed a hand on her shoulder. She flinched. Ratchet paused.

"I thought you said you didn't have any pain?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't," she muttered. Ratchet frowned. She'd been cooperative. But she spoke so lowly and seemed scared to look at him. He slowly knelt down in front of her.

"Jaime?" She grunted in response. "I'm here to help you. You know that right? I'm trying to help you get better."

"I know," the girl whispered. Ratchet pursed his lips.

"…Then why are you afraid of me?" He'd had patients before that were slightly afraid of him because of his temper and wrenches, but this was a different type of fear. She looked up at him sharply.

"I'm not scared of you," she stated with a frown. "…Jazz said you can be gruff…but you have a soft spot…especially for younger patients."

"Then what's wrong sweetspark?" Her mouth twitched at the nickname Jazz had used on her.

"I-I…it's just…the last time I was in the hospital…I lost my arm," she whispered lowly, "…and…my parents." Will sat down next to her and rubbed her back. She leaned into his embrace and cried into his chest, trying to release all the grief that her memories had brought back. Ratchet patted her on the back saying the examination was over before leaving the room.

* * *

_Rayne: __Hey when you have Prowl, you just __**got**__ to make him glitch :D Well Annabelle is a little young to be visiting the base as often as Jaime, but I'm sure you can count on some double-teaming in the future :) I'm so glad you liked/cried at the ending. And you should probably not be listening to Danny Boy and Ave Maria while you read this story…at least not for the next two or three chapters *Looks both ways nervously* Not…that anything bad is going to happen…*Slyly hides the next two chapters out of sight* Happy tissue box hunting!_

_xXRetrobotXx: Jazz in your head __**is**__ annoying. He bugs me every day along with Jaime! Jazz is one of my favorite Autobots too! No way am I leaving one of my favorite characters stay dead! :D _

_CalicoKat35: Awww thanks! Oh goody! Someone else besides me is getting obsessed with this story :) And yes, Jazz had to come back. You can't keep Jazz out of a good story :P _

_Jazz's lil ninja: Heh we horse lovers gotta stick together yeah? And yes, the moment you've all been waiting for! The Jazzman is BACK! As for the terror twins…well, if they showed up, with Jazz, Jaime, and the twins, the base wouldn't last 10 minutes. I think I'll take pity on the Autobots and hold off on introducing more chaos and mayhem! :) _

_Everythingispermitted: Gosh thanks! _

_Yes! I'm excited to type up the Papa Bear Hide moment—You'll actually get a sneak peek of overprotective Hide next chapter __**before**__ he meets Miss Narcissa. And yes he is becoming more protective of her because he's beginning to realize how much more vulnerable she is compared to other children her age. _

_Yes, Ratchet needs someone to keep him on his toes—err pedes. Who better than Jaime? ;) And yes, I couldn't help it. I just had to make prowl glitch! I had fun typing that! :D And yes Jazz has created a monster…just wait till they start double-teaming the bots! Jaime will definitely be keeping the Hatchet busy…so much so that he may miss the days when he only had to put up with the twins :) _

_Yea, she was bound to learn why Will was at the orphanage. And I just love writing Will and Jaime fluff! And yes, she needed to hear Will tell her he loved her. She always looks to him for guidance because she looks up to him so much. Although she'll soon have plenty of Autobots wrapped around her finger and looking out for her!_

_I know. I felt bad for making her lash out at him like that, but that's what she does so *shrugs* And yes he was hurt by Jaime's words and Jazz was regretting for even getting into that situation. He is totally an epic big brother and I love Jazz and Jaime scenes, so they are not gone for good! They're still learning about one another but I'm hoping this event will end up bringing them closer together :) _

_Yea, I wanted her to meet Bumblebee but he's Sam's guardian so he probably wouldn't be at the base. And the bots needed a way to find Jaime so Bumblebee got to sorta meet her! I find it funny when she doesn't realize she talking to/looking at an Autobot when they're in a holoform that she hasn't seen before. Bumblebee knew who she was but she didn't know him! And he's probably the least creepy bot of them all :) And don't worry, Jaime will get to know Bee better. Who else will she have fun with when Jazz is on missions? :P_

_I was excited to do a one on one scene between Optimus and Jaime but really wanted to do the big guy justice. So I'm so relieved that came out good. Poor Jaime always has bad things happening to her and all these doubts, so yea, I wanted Optimus to help relieve some of those misconceptions. He'd make a wonderful therapist/psychiatrist! :D _

_So __**that's**__why I had so many views! Well that just makes me feel more motivated to do better :) And you're very welcome for the update!_

**Author's Note: YAY! Jazz is back! Whoopee! Leave comments below! Pretty Please! I love feedback from my readers! You guys motivate me and give me ideas! If you don't leave a review, you'll make Ironhide cry.**

**Ironhide: *Glares at Hubero* Don't drag me into this.**

**Hubero: But…you're supposed to help me get feedback!**

**Ironhide: Why's that? *Cannons hum***

**Hubero: Because people love you! In fact, you're currently tied for second on the "Fav Autobot Poll."**

**Ironhide: …Why the frag aren't I first?**

**Hubero: …Um…I…don't know…Well I gotta go! *Leaves***

**Ironhide: *Grumbling* Slagging annoying femme…**

**~Hubero**


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to my beta reader: xXRetrobotXx who proofread this chapter!

_Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers…is this part even necessary? Who'd even believe me if I said I owned transformers? Because I don't…Well, at least I own Jaime…_

****Important Notice** I have a poll up on my profile page. It's a "Who's your favorite Autobot?" poll. So go and vote for your favorite Autobot. It'll give me an idea of which Autobot fans are reading my story. And who knows? Maybe your favorite Autobot will pop up in a future chapter? Or maybe the chapter will focus around them more/be their POV. BUT ONLY if you vote for them! So go VOTE now!**

* * *

**Ironhide's POV**

The Autobots were gathered in the main hangar. Apparently, Prowl had been investigating into the orphanage ever since he had met Jaime. He'd been trying to gather evidence to charge the headmistress with child abuse. But he was running into a problem. The best evidence to use against Miss Narcissa would be the children themselves. Unfortunately, none of the children were cooperating, saying that the headmistress was fine and did her best to take care of the kids. Ironhide growled. They were obviously scared the woman would punish them if they spoke out, which made the investigation even more difficult. Optimus placed a calming servo on the weapons specialist's shoulder. Prowl finished explaining that without the children's cooperation, the most he could do was charge the woman with neglect. But without any actual proof, it was doubtful that she'd be found guilty.

"So we need the kids' cooperation," Ironhide groused, summing up Prowl's problem in one sentence. The SIC nodded in agreement.

"Well yo'r not goin' t' get it," Jazz stated. The others looked at him. "'specially not from ya, Prowler." The SIC's door wings twitched.

"My name is **Prowl**," he corrected.

"Yea, yea," Jazz waved his servo.

"Then how do we receive their cooperation?" Optimus asked his first lieutenant.

"We don'," Jazz grinned. His comrades looked at him funny. "Jaime does." There was a pause.

"Jaime?" Ratchet asked. "Why Jaime?"

"The younglin's at the orphanage don' trust strangers, 'specially authority figures," Jazz explained. "But she's one of 'em. If they'll listen t' anyone, it's 'er." The hangar was filled with thoughtful silence before the door to the catwalk opened. Will walked in, carrying a sleeping Jaime in his arms. The major noticed the confused looks he was receiving.

"She didn't want to be left alone," he explained. Ironhide tilted his head thoughtfully. Did she feel unsafe sleeping by herself? She had slept in his cab after having a nightmare and now she was sleeping in the major's arms. Ratchet walked closer to the catwalk and scanned her. He turned to Optimus.

"The radiation is hardly detectable now," he said. "The energy levels must only spike when she's using it." He glanced back at Jaime. "It could have been dormant for years. I doubt human machines are able to detect the faint traces of Allspark energy."

"Ah think it's been dormant inside 'er since she visited 'oover Dam wit' 'er creators," Jazz reminded them.

"But she never touched the Allspark right?" Ironhide question. Jazz shook his head.

"The Allspark held a large amount of power. And we never fully understood how it worked," Optimus rejoined the discussion. "Therefore, it may be possible that Jaime was close enough for the Allspark to transfer some of its essence into her."

"Wasn't Sector Seven based here at the time?" Will asked. "How did she even get so close to the cube?"

"Said she trailed some guy in a suit," Jazz shrugged. Will snorted.

"What kind of idiot doesn't notice a child following him?" Jaime stirred in his arms.

"Mmm," she sighed. Will began to rub her back.

"So what's the next course of action?" he asked.

"We are returning to the orphanage," Optimus spoke. "We would like Jaime to accompany us." The girl's eyes snapped open and she stared at the Autobot leader.

"What ?" she demanded. Prowl stepped forward and explained the ongoing investigation and difficulties he was having. She blinked at him. "Y-You…you're trying to send Miss Narcissa to prison?" Prowl opened his mouth to correct her.

"Basically," Ratchet interpreted the SIC's long explanation.

"Well just tell the others that," she shrugged.

"The younglings are distrustful and won't listen," Ironhide grumbled.

"…You want me to talk to them." It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Optimus leaned closer to Jaime.

"Only if you agree to," he spoke softly. She looked up into the leader's optics. She glanced at Will, before returning her gaze back to Optimus.

"Ok," she whispered.

* * *

**Jazz's POV**

"Ok," Jaime whispered. He waited for her to notice him standing next to Ironhide. He'd been going over what he'd say to her. He'd apologize first then explain. He frowned when Jaime turned away from them, back towards Will's chest. Ironhide gave a loud grunt. The girl gave the weapons specialist a confused look. Ironhide didn't say anything. He merely glanced at Jazz. Jaime followed his gaze, noticing the saboteur for the first time. She blinked.

"…Jazz?"

"Ey there sweetspark," he grinned at her. She blinked at him again.

"…" She stared at him, unable to voice her thoughts.

"We should start journeying to the orphanage," Prowl commented. Will climbed down the stairs of the catwalk. All the bots transformed into their alt modes. Will strode up to Ironhide and set Jaime on the ground. Not wanting to miss his chance, Jazz pulled up next to Jaime, revving his engine.

"Wanna lift?" he asked. Jaime regarded the Pontiac solstice for a few moments.

"Sure," she finally answered. Jazz popped the back seat door for her. She bent inside to enter the car when she froze. The interior looked _very_ similar to her parents' car. The same car they were in during the accident. She was assaulted by the recent memories. Jaime inhaled sharply and stumbled back.

"I-I…I c-can't Jazz…I-I'm s-sorry," she bolted towards Ironhide and jumped into his cab. Jazz felt a pang in his chest. What happened? She was willing to get in. Why did she back out? Maybe she still didn't want to talk to him. He held back a disappointed sigh.

* * *

**Jaime's POV**

She knew she probably just hurt Jazz's feelings but she couldn't help it. She didn't think she'd be able to last the long car ride staring at the same interior her parents died in. _Shut up!_ She commanded herself. Jaime hadn't ridden in a car since the accident except for Ironhide. But he wasn't technically a car. He was a truck and his interior looked very different. It also helped that she'd rode in him before so she was more at ease. After a few minutes in Ironhide's cab, the exhausted Jaime had fallen asleep. Too soon, Will shook her gently, saying they were at the orphanage. Jaime hopped out of the cab and gazed at the intimidating grey walls.

"It's ok Jaime," said a gruff voice. "We're right behind you." The girl turned, expecting the voice to originate from Ironhide's cab. Instead it came from a tall muscular man with short inky black hair and sharp blue eyes. He wore a black jacket with camouflage pants and black combat boots. His face was hardened by war, marked by a stubble beard and a white twisted star shaped scar marring the skin around his eye. The holoform grinned at her.

"Well?" Ironhide asked. The holoform was very accurate to the rough and tough character of the weapons specialist.

"Very nice," she commented drily before glancing at the others. She'd seen everyone's holoform now except for Jazz's. The door to the Pontiac solstice popped opened and the driver climbed out. The holoform was dark skinned with dark brown hair. His long hair was in well kept looking deadlocks. He wore a stylish silver jacket and light blue jeans with silver converse. Blue sunglasses adorned his head.

"Ready sweetspark?" he asked her. She nodded, shooting him an apologetic smile about earlier. She could do this. Jaime led them up the steps and rang the bell.

* * *

**Will's POV**

Will stood, waiting anxiously. He was not looking forward to seeing the cruel headmistress again. The door swung open. Will blinked in surprise as he stared at Miss Elizabeth.

"Mr. Lennox!" She seemed just as surprise. She glanced at the Autobot holoforms. "…Can I help you?" Jaime—who had been hiding behind Ironhide—revealed herself to the kinder woman. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "Jaime! What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to talk to the others please."

"…You…want to speak with the other children?" the woman gave a confused frown. Jaime nodded. Miss Elizabeth scanned the Autobot holoforms suspiciously—especially rough looking Ironhide—before hesitantly letting them inside. She led them down the hallway. "They're at dinner right now," she explained. "If you'll just wait in the meeting room, I'll get the children for you."

"That won't be necessary," Jaime frowned, striding towards the cafeteria.

"Jaime—" Miss Elizabeth reached out to stop the girl. A larger hand snaked out and caught it. Miss Elizabeth gaped at the hand's owner.

"Don't even think about touching her," Ironhide growled sharply. The poor woman stumbled back in shock.

"That's not her," Jaime called back to Ironhide, never breaking her stride. Regardless, Ironhide gave the caretaker one last glare before releasing her. The small group quickly followed Jaime to the cafeteria before Miss Elizabeth could protest again. Jaime boldly strode into the cafeteria. Having a military officer and five Autobots backing you up did wonders to your confidence. The talking orphans quieted upon seeing the visitors. No one spoke for a few moments. Jamie tried to think of something intelligent to say. The silence was soon broken.

"JAIME!" a voice squealed. Experience taught the girl to brace herself upon hearing that voice. A brown blur raced towards her and would have knocked her down if she hadn't been prepared.

"Charlie!" she laughed, twirling the young boy in a circle. Will smiled softly at the exchange. The Autobots—except for Jazz—were slightly confused, since they had never been told about Charlie. The other orphans stood from the tables, curious as to why the girl had returned.

"What are you doing here?" a voice scoffed. Jaime turned to glare at Brian. She half expected him to continue with the usual insult, but he refrained. Apparently he wasn't stupid enough to verbally attack her in front of her new somewhat imposing friends.

"I came to talk to you guys," she explained, setting Charlie down. She glanced at Prowl and waved him forward, which he obliged. "This is…uh…Officer P. Rowl, and he's been investigating the orphanage."

"We know," said the oldest girl, a fifteen year old.

"He doesn't know how to take no as an answer," Brian grumbled.

"Tha' sounds like 'im," Jazz mumbled. Ironhide elbowed him.

"He's doing an investigation to charge Miss Narcissa with child abuse," Jaime continued.

"We know," said another girl.

"And he's trying to send her to prison," Jaime finished. None of the orphans answered her this time. Jaime decided to continue. "He needs us to tell him what she did so he can send her to jail. If enough of us speak out, we'll never have to see her again." The children looked at her. Most of them were still doubtful but some began to look hopeful. "I know it's hard but you can trust him…I know I do." This grabbed the orphans' attention.

"You do?" a shocked Brian asked.

"But Jaime," Charlie finally spoke up. "You _hate_ cops." This time it was Will's and the Autobots' turn to stare at Jaime. None of them—not even Jazz—had known that.

"Yea, I know," she replied. She glanced at a surprised Prowl. "But…Officer Rowl is different. He's trying to help us. But he can't help us unless we help him." The children looked at each other.

"What does he want to know?" a little boy hesitantly asked. Jaime smiled at him encouragingly.

"Have any of you ever suffered from any form of physical abuse?" Prowl asked. The children hesitated.

"He means has she ever punished you," Jaime simplified.

"Yes." Everyone turned to Charlie. The boy looked at her. "Does…does he want me to show him?" he asked her hesitantly. Jaime glanced at Prowl who nodded.

"Yes Charlie," she knelt down next to him. She knew what he was referring to. "Show him what she did to you." Charlie took a shy step towards Prowl before taking off his shirt and showing his back. Jaime read her friend's reactions. Will was shocked, Ratchet was livid, Jazz was scowling, Ironhide had a murderous glint in his eye, and Optimus' expression was thunderous. Prowl's face was unreadable, except for the sharp crease in his forehead. On Charlie's back were three diagonal scars. He'd received them shortly after coming to the orphanage. Jaime didn't know why the headmistress had used the belt on him, one of the few secrets Charlie kept from her, but it was one of the harsher punishments. The belt was more of an old leather strap that was frayed at the end, used to give "misbehaved" children a lashing.

"What happened?" Prowl asked, his tone guarded.

"She used the belt on me," Charlie explained, putting his shirt back on. "I got it about a month after I came here."

"She doesn't use the belt anymore," Jaime muttered. "It leaves welts so she turned to other methods…like the box." The children all shivered in synch.

"What's the box," Will dared to ask. No one answered. Optimus looked at Jaime. The girl was hugging herself.

"…I'll show you," she finally muttered. She led Will, Optimus and Ironhide downstairs. While Prowl stayed with Jazz and Ratchet. The SIC gathered evidence through photos of old punishments and recordings of stories from the children.

* * *

**Will's POV**

They followed Jaime down the long dilapidated hallways to the box. Whatever it was, it didn't sound good. The major grimaced at the walls they passed. You'd never guess what terrible shape the building was in if you only saw the front, which was probably the point. Will glanced at Optimus and Ironhide. The Autobot leader was silently taking in their surroundings with a deep frown on his face. Ironhide had his hands clenched into fists, rage radiated off him. Jaime finally stopped in front of a steel door.

"It's usually locked," she murmured as she tried the door but it opened for her. Will stepped inside to see a tiny room. Ratchet would have a fit if he saw the conditions of the damp room. He shivered and stepped back, allowing the Autobots to peek inside. Will glanced at Jaime but the girl wouldn't look at him. Optimus and Ironhide stepped out.

"What is the purpose of the room?" the confused weapons expert asked. He'd been expecting some kind of torture equipment inside. Optimus was slightly puzzled as well.

"If you do something wrong you have to stay down here by yourself," she explained. "The door is locked and you're left in the dark for an indefinite amount of time." She shuffled her feet.

"So…you're placed in time out?" Ironhide asked. Jaime huffed and turned away. Will gave the holoform a sharp look.

"Kids hate the dark," he muttered, "and they're not war hardened soldiers." Optimus cleared his throat.

"Jaime." She glanced at him. "How long are you kept down here?" Jaime glanced at the door fearfully.

"That's the worst part…the waiting," she whispered. "You don't know. Sometimes Miss Narcissa forgets she put you down here." She took a step closer to Will. "Supposedly a kid drowned in there." The Autobots glanced back into the cramped room, gaining a sense of understanding. Optimus and Ironhide suddenly stiffened.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"A woman entered the orphanage," Optimus frowned.

"And she didn't seem friendly," Ironhide growled.

* * *

**Jaime's POV**

Jaime gulped. She knew that she would have to face the headmistress eventually but that didn't make it any easier. They quickly marched up the stairs and entered the cafeteria. It seemed that Prowl had finished gathering his evidence. Jaime frowned. Something was wrong.

"What's that smell?" she asked no one in particular. Some of the people who heard her began to sniff the air. Brian was the first to realize what it was.

"That's smoke," he frowned.

"Smoke?" Will repeated. Jazz rushed out of the cafeteria. Jaime felt a sense of foreboding wash over her. The saboteur quickly returned with a frown on his face.

"Tha's a fire! Ya'll need t' get outside," he commanded. The Autobots quickly herded the children out of the building. Jaime spun around, trying to find Charlie. But she was caught up in the mass. She couldn't fight the mass of bodies as she was pushed towards the front entrance. Jaime glanced up in time to see a small foot disappear up the stairs. Didn't she know that shoe? Soon she was outside and Miss Elizabeth was taking roll, assuring that everyone was out of the building. The Autobots stood close to Jaime.

"Jaime! There you are!" Will hugged her. She didn't return it. She was too distracted. Where was Charlie? She tried to peer over the heads of the other orphans. Miss Elizabeth finished with a frown on her face. She spotted Jaime and rushed over to her.

"Jaime! Have you seen Charlie?" she asked hurriedly.

"No! I lost sight of him. I've been trying to see him but everyone won't stop moving!" Jaime was getting frustrated now. The caretaker quickly returned to the other children.

"He is not here," Prowl muttered.

"I'm not picking up his signature on my scanners either," Ratchet added. Jaime whirled and stared at the front entrance. Wait a minute…the shoe on the stairs. She knew that foot! That was Charlie!

"He's still inside!" she gasped. "I saw his shoe! He went upstairs!" She rushed towards the entrance but she was quickly pulled back. "No! Let me go! I have to save him!" she howled, punching and kicking at her captor. The person merely grunted.

"Hold still would ya?" Ironhide's rough voice griped. Jaime glanced up, realizing the weapons expert's holoform was holding her. _They must be stronger than a normal person,_ she thought darkly.

"But I have to save him!" she protested.

"Optimus went inside after him," Ironhide snapped. Jaime stopped struggling. If anyone could save Charlie, it was Optimus.

"Put me down," she demanded. Ironhide snorted. "…Please?" she added softly. She felt his hesitation. "I'm not going to run inside," she promised.

"If you even try I'm throwing you in my cab," he grumbled before setting her down. She glanced at the front entrance but turned away from it. Smoke was pouring out of the windows and door now. She began to nervously pace back and forth. Why would Charlie go back inside? Jaime knew that he understood how serious a fire was. He'd pass out from the smoke first and then he'd either get crushed or burned.

"Stop that," she quickly reprimanded herself. "Ironhide said Optimus went in to save him. Optimus can do anything." She spent the next few minutes repeating that mantra, trying to calm herself.

* * *

**Ratchet's POV**

They'd contacted the emergency authorities as soon as they were outside. As soon as Jaime had realized Charlie was inside, he focused his scanners on the building. There! On the second floor was Charlie's signature. He quickly turned to the Autobot leader.

"Optimus—" the medic began.

"—I see him," the leader responded. He didn't even hesitate, sending his holoform back into the building. Not that he was in danger of burning or anything. It was only holomatter. Ratchet turned in time to see Ironhide set Jaime down who immediately began to pace. _Poor youngling, _he thought. The distressed girl kept on muttering, "Optimus can do anything." Obviously she was trying to assure herself that the sparkling, Charlie, would be fine. Ratchet hoped so. The sparkling hadn't been moving when he scanned him. He still hadn't moved from his position.

"Who is this Charlie anyways?" Ironhide asked Jazz lowly. Ratchet turned to the saboteur, interested as well.

"She views 'erself as 'is guardian," Jazz explained.

"They're like brother and sister," Will added softly, overhearing their conversation. Ratchet frowned.

"They are not related," Ratchet frowned.

"So?" Jazz asked raising an eyebrow at the CMO. _Ah,_ Ratchet thought, _that type of bond_. The medic nodded in understanding. Jaime had stopped repeating her mantra. She was muttering questions to herself now.

"God…stupid!...why would he even…it's not like he had anything valuable," she paced back and forth. "What could be so bloody important and irreplaceable that he'd…" Jaime stopped suddenly, gaining the Autobots' and Will's attention. She gasped.

"Oh my God…" she mumbled.

* * *

**Jaime's POV**

She eventually stopped chanting her mantra. Why would Charlie even stay inside? It didn't make sense. None of the orphans had anything valuable. Charlie had become an orphan through a fire. He was the only survivor. That's why Jaime didn't understand why he wouldn't be the first one out of the burning building. And he didn't have anything but the clothes on him that night, since the fire burned everything. So it wasn't like he had anything to grab. She paced back and forth in front of Will and the Autobots. She knew they were talking about Charlie but she ignored them. She didn't realize until now she'd never told them about him. _But it won't matter now if he dies in the fire,_ thought Jamie. She flinched at the dark thought. No, it couldn't happen. She began muttering aloud. She was missing a clue to the puzzle.

"God…stupid...why would he even…it's not like he had anything valuable…" she forced her mind to work overtime. Charlie must have gone back to get something. But what could it be? "What could be so bloody important and irreplaceable that he'd…" Jaime froze. She remembered the day she left the orphanage.

* * *

_She picked up her jacket and stood. She followed her new parents out the front door towards a big black pickup truck. She couldn't help but look back over her shoulder. Miss Elizabeth stood in the doorway with a miserable looking Charlie. What was she doing? She couldn't do this to him. She was his protector, his guardian. And here she was just leaving him. What if she never saw him again? She stopped in her tracks._

"_Jaime?" Sarah called out. Will turned. Jaime turned on her heel and marched back towards the orphanage. _

"_Charlie," she called softly. Charlie rushed out of the doorway toward her. She knelt down in front of him and attempted to wrap her jacket around him. _

"_Jaime what are you doing?" Charlie objected trying to shrug it off. "That's your dad's jacket."_

"_Yes, it is. And you know how important it is to me. That's why I'm giving it to you," she smiled._

"_I don't understand," Charlie frowned_

"_Keep it safe for me Charlie. I'm coming back for it someday." Realization dawned on the boy's face and he stopped protesting to her actions. Charlie slipped his small arms into the big sleeves. They hugged one more time._

"_I'll keep it safe from harm, best friend's honor," he promised. Jaime chuckled as they parted. She mussed his hair _

"_I'm counting on it bud," she smiled before turning on her heel and marching back to Will and Sarah._

* * *

"Oh my God…" she muttered, realizing what Charlie had gone back to retrieve. He'd gone back to get her father's jacket. He'd promised—best friend's honor which was an unbreakable promise to him—that he'd keep it safe for her. And now he was going to honor that promise, even if it killed him. She sunk to the ground and pulled her knees to her chest. She ignored the concerned looks she was getting.

"Jaime?" Will knelt down next to her. "What is it?" She stared at the burning building.

"My fault…" she whispered hoarsely. It was her fault that Charlie was in there, trying to fulfill a promise. She was going to lose her little brother over a stupid jacket.

* * *

_Kurohane Ookami__: I had fun writing Jaime meeting each of the Autobots! And yes, Prowl glitch. I mean, seriously, you can't have Prowl in a story without having him glitch :)  
__Yes, you got to see some of Jaime's past. I'm glad you like her dad. I'd like to include more flashbacks of him if I can—not sure yet. __  
__You know what they say about say about size. Some of the best things come in small packages :D __  
__Thank You!_

_Rayne__: Yes well having a voice stuck in your head for two weeks…you're bound to find out little jabs to use against them ;) And yes, the scene where she seeks comfort from Will was very fluffy/sweet/sad and fun to write. She's learning to lean on him more as their relationship progresses.  
__And yes, Optimus is very much—at least to me—a sentimental leader who's more than willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for his comrades. He always seems to blame himself for everything. I love him for that because he's so selfless. And it also frustrates me because he never relaxes or has fun. I guess Jaime will just have to do something about that…_

_Jazz's lil ninja__: Ok, I'll admit…terror on base is fun to read about. It may not happen in the next few chapters. However, I never said it wouldn't happen. Prowl's glitch is just too tempting! :D And yes, the Hatchet has a soft side (for sparklings/younglings). He can't be all gruff (I mean he became a medic for a reason). But Jaime will soon be causing mayhem for Ratchet and make Jazz/the twins (if they were there) proud. _

_Autobot StarRacer__: Hahahaha! Yes! That would make him cry. That mech loves his cannons…Thank you so much! _

_FreezingTime92__: You can't keep the Jazzman down! :D And thank you so much! I'm glad you like Jaime. I didn't want people to think she was a Mary-Sue and I'm glad you think that (I even took some "Mary-Sue Tests" to be sure). _

_xXRetrobotXx__: Thank You! And the Jazzman is back! Huzzah! _

_jgoss__: Awww, thanks! I've been waiting to give Optimus and Jaime to meet one on one so I'm glad you liked it. And yea, Optimus can do almost anything! And yes, she has Allspark energy in her. I tried to hint at it without it being painfully obvious. Nice job picking that up :) _

_Devil-O-Angel__: Yes, Jazz will most likely end up being Jaime's guardian. As for Charlie…well…you're close (really close)…but not quite :) _

**Author's note: Heh heh. There you have it! Another cliffhanger :) Leave comments below! Constructive criticism and feedback is welcomed!**

**Optimus: Yes, your feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thank you to Hubero's readers who continually take the time to leave comments below.**

**Hubero: Aww, thanks Optimus! You did such a good job! Much better than Ironhide last chapter.**

**Ironhide: *Enters quietly behind Hubero* Oh really?**

**Hubero: *Jumps and whirls around* Hide! Dang, didn't see you there. You're pretty quiet for a giant alien robot.**

**Ironhide: *Grunts as cannons begin to hum***

**Hubero: *Glances at the Autobot leader* A little help Optimus?**

**Optimus: Ironhide stand down.**

**Ironhide: But—**

**Optimus: We don't harm humans…what is with you?**

**Hubero: Hey Hide, did you happen to order a new shipment of weapons?**

**Ironhide: …maybe…why?**

**Hubero: Oh no reason…just thought you'd like to know that since they weren't claimed when they arrived early…Wheeljack took them to his lab. **

**Ironhide: *Nearly glitches* WHAT?! *Runs out to Wheeljack's lab***

**Optimus: *Very worried* Who agreed to give highly explosive and dangerous weapons to Wheeljack?**

**Hubero: *Chuckles* No one.**

**Optimus: …Then…where are the weapons?**

**Hubero: *Smirks* I'm not telling. That's my life insurance we're talking about big guy. *Saunters out of the room* **

**~Hubero: **


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. If I did the Autobots would have kicked the Decepticons' afts vorns ago.  
_

****Important Notice** If you haven't voted yet, head over to my profile page and cast your vote! It's a "Who's your favorite Autobot?" poll. So go and VOTE for your favorite Autobot!**

* * *

**Jaime's POV**

Time seemed to slow down, almost to the point of stopping. Jaime was dimly aware of the Autobot holoforms trying to talk to her, attempting to garner a response from her. She distantly felt Will hold on to her, trying to comfort her. The flames slowly licked the walls of the orphanage, as if savoring its taste as one would savor their favorite ice cream. But she did not speak or move. She kept vigil on the front entrance, waiting for Optimus to bring Charlie out. The Autobot leader had saved his comrades from Decepticons in much more dangerous situations. Surely he could save Charlie from a fire? Jaime clung to that blind hope desperately. Her outward appearance hardly changed, but inside she was a writhing mass of shot nerves. Still, Optimus did not appear in the doorway. Neither did Charlie. Jaime squeezed her eyes shut, choking back the sob. No, it wasn't going to end this way. It couldn't! She cracked her eyes open once more. The flames continued to hungrily devour the building. Black smoke billowed out of the front entrance. The building was becoming weaker by the second. Jaime felt a cold feeling grip her. _They're not going to make it._ As soon as the thought crossed her mind, a tall hunched over figure materialized out of the smoke. Jaime's body responded faster than the Autobots could process. Before any of them could even think of holding her back, she hurdled to the large figure, carrying something in his arms. Jaime skidded in front of Optimus' soot covered—but otherwise okay—holoform. But he didn't stop. He strode over to Ratchet's alt form. The medic's holoform was already there, opening the doors to the hummer and grabbing supplies. She shadowed the Autobot leader to the vehicle.

"Lay him down there," Ratchet commanded, gesturing to the prepared stretcher. Optimus complied. Before he could back out of the hummer, Jaime had leapt up and knelt next to the boy.

"Charlie?" she whispered. Ratchet quickly bent down—on the other side—and placed an oxygen mask over the boy. The Autobot medic must have already scanned the boy because the grim look on his face vanished. He glanced up at Jaime, whose eyes were boring into his.

"He breathed in a lot of smoke," he said. "And he needs to stay on oxygen for a while—"

"And?" Jaime urged.

"He should make a full recovery," he smiled at her. Jaime exhaled, breathing out all the pent up stress. She glanced down at her adopted brother and noted for the first time—without fear clouding her judgment—the rise and fall of his chest. She turned to Optimus who was still in the hummer next to her. She startled him by launching herself into his arms.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" she cried into his chest. Once the leader had gotten over the initial surprise, he gently returned the embrace.

"You are welcome Jaime. I am just thankful that I got him to him in time." Coughing filled the hummer. The three inhabitants turned to Charlie who cracked his eyes open.

"Jaime?" he croaked.

"I'm here," she soothed, bending down next to him. He offered her something that he had been clutching to his stomach. It was her father's jacket.

"I told you I'd keep it safe," he gave her a small self-satisfied smile. Jaime swallowed. She took the offered jacket.

"Thank you Charlie," she smiled sweetly. "I never doubted your word." His smile widened. She quickly set the jacket down and leaned in closer. In a snap, her kind and caring face turned to absolutely fury.

"But don't you **ever** do that again do you understand me Charlie Bruce Evans?" she hissed, jabbing her finger at him. His smile was quickly wiped off his face. Ratchet and Optimus recoiled, completely shocked by her sudden twist in behavior.

"But I promised—" Charlie tried to defend himself.

"You are much **much** more important than a stupid jacket!" she growled.

"But it's your dad's—" the boy tried to continue.

"I don't care! Don't you ever put yourself in danger like that ever again! God! Do you have any **idea** what you put me through?" Charlie winced. "I thought you were going to die!" Jaime continued. "If you ever **ever** pull such a stupid stunt again…I **swear** I'll…" Jaime paused to catch her breath.

"You'll what?" Charlie challenged. She stood up and stared coolly at him.

"I swear I'll never tell you another story ever again," she scowled. Any leftover arrogance the small boy possessed washed away immediately. His face became horrified. Ratchet and Optimus—who were completely lost on the importance of these stories—stared at Jaime, then Charlie, then Jaime again.

"You wouldn't…" Charlie gawked at her.

"Try me," she raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, I'll be good," Charlie hurriedly apologized. "I'm sorry Jaime." Jaime gave him a forgiving smile.

"What's so important about a fragging story?" a gruff voice muttered outside the emergency vehicle. Jaime turned just in time to see Jazz elbow Ironhide. Jaime noted that the fire department had arrived and had finished putting out the fire. Luckily there was no wind today. Optimus squeezed past her and stepped out of the hummer as he and Prowl proceeded to have a discussion with the authorities.

"Jaime?" The girl turned to face Jazz's holoform. "There's someone tha' wan's t' talk t' ya." He gestured over his shoulder. Brian gave her a sheepish smile, although it looked more like a grimace. She regarded him coldly.

"What do you want Brian?" she finally asked.

"Um…" he shuffled nervously on his feet. "Can we talk?" She opened her mouth to say no. "…Please?" She paused. Brian _never_ said please. She pursed her lips in thought.

"Fine," she relented. She turned to Charlie. "You going to be ok?" He nodded. Jaime turned to step out of the rescue vehicle.

"Jaime." Charlie's voice stopped her. "We were wrong about him." She looked over her shoulder, giving the boy a doubtful expression. But Charlie was done speaking and closing his tired eyes. Jaime hopped out of Ratchet's alt form and followed Brian a little distance away from the others.

"What is it Brian?" she asked sharply. He glanced at the ground and mumbled something Jaime didn't quiet catch.

"What was that?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated. Jaime blinked in surprise

"…What?" Brian glanced up at her.

"I'm sorry for picking on you," he apologized. "It was wrong and immature." Jaime stared at him. "I have no excuse that can condone my behavior," he continued, "only a reason that doesn't justify my actions."

"…Which…is?" the stunned girl managed to get out. He grimaced.

"I…I was jealous of you," he admitted. "I still am actually." Her mouth dropped.

"Y-you're jealous…of **me**?" she squeaked. He nodded. _Why in the world would he be jealous of __**her**__?_ "…But…why?"

"Because you're so…lucky!" he threw his hands up in the air. "And you hardly seem to notice!"

She frowned at him.

"You think I'm lucky?" she growled lowly. "I lost my parents—"

"So did every other kid here." He interrupted.

"Lost my best friend a few days ago—"

"At least you **had** one."

"And I lost my bloody freaking arm!"

"I lost my baby sister," he whispered. She stopped. Brian had been at the orphanage longer than her but the closest thing she'd ever learned about him personally was that he ignored the younger girls. She hesitated, unsure what to say. "I watched her die," he mumbled. "…her name was Emily. My mom died giving birth to her but I still loved her. You only had to look in her eyes and you just couldn't be mad at her. Dad was a lawyer. We were pretty well off, too well off. Some burglars tried to rob us one night but dad heard them." He tightened his fists. "I don't know why or how, but one of them had Emily with him. He used her as a hostage. Dad—he had his shotgun—he was furious…It-it happened s-so fast," he stuttered. Jaime held her breath. "The guy holding Emily got jumpy. The gun he was pointing at her went off…She dropped and the two fled…Dad chased them…" They were both silent for a few moments.

"What happened?" Jaime finally asked softly.

"They double teamed him," He tried to shrug indifferently but Jaime saw through it. "They shot him in the head…I held her as she died…tried to comfort her."

"…How old where you?"

"Nine…I hate guns now."

"Understandable," Jaime muttered.

"We didn't really have any other family," the boy continued. "So I was sent here. I was so hopeful at first that I'd get adopted…You know how it is." Jaime nodded in understanding. She was familiar with the optimism of being adopted when she first arrived. "Yea well, I learned like everyone does that adults only want cute little kids…so I got pretty bitter." He scoffed. "My dad owned a mansion and here I was living in a stupid run down building…And then you came along…" Jaime frowned.

"Me?" He nodded at her.

"Yea…See, I was the newbie before you so I got picked on a lot." She stared at him. "Miss Narcissa used to pick on me. She said I was a snotty rich kid who needed to learn what it was like to be average. Well, when you came along…"

"…I became her favorite target," she finished. He nodded. She glowered at him. "You knew what it was like, to be singled out! But you picked on me too! You're no better than her!"

He dropped his head in shame.

"I know, I'm sorry…It…it was nice when everyone left me alone," he sighed. "And I began to pick on you to…fit in…I guess. I noticed right away that was the fastest way to get into Miss Narcissa's good graces. If it weren't for her I'm sure you would have made friends with almost everyone." She looked up at him in surprise.

"Why do you say that?"

"People only stayed away from you because they'd get singled out by Miss Narcissa." Jaime felt her gut clench.

"So…Charlie…"

"Actually she left him alone mostly. So long as she saw me picking on him." Her brow furrowed.

"When you were picking on his ears—"

"She was in the hallway."

"You pushed Charlie into a wall."

"She was in a really foul mood that day."

"You punched Charlie in the lip!"

"She was going to put him in the box."

"…She was?" Jaime asked. Charlie had never been in the box and Jaime had done everything in her power that it stayed that way. He nodded.

"…Do you know why he got the belt?" Brian hesitated. "Why did he get the belt Brian?"

"She was trying to discourage him from being friends with you," he mumbled. Jaime froze. She couldn't speak. Her little brother had been punished because of her. And he'd _still_ wanted to be friends with her. Jaime didn't know whether she should feel guilty or touched.

"When you left, we all tried to help each other out. She's been in such a bad mood these last few days. I don't know why. I've never seen her this bad," the boy shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe she knows she's being investigated?" Jaime suggested. Brian made an agreeing sound. The two turned to gaze at the half burned orphanage.

"Think they'll even bother trying to rebuild it?" Brian asked.

"They should have let it burn to the ground," Jaime muttered bitterly. The boy nodded in agreement.

"Not that it affects you now," he added as an afterthought. She looked back at him but he wasn't even looking at her. He was looking at the Autobots.

"Which one adopted you anyways?"

"Will, the guy with the brown hair and military fatigues," she pointed him out. "Why do you ask?" Brian shook his head in exasperation.

"Because not only do you have a nice dad, you have a bunch of people who care for you." Jaime gazed at him.

"How…how can you tell?" she inquired. He rolled his eyes.

"The tall guy in blue ran into a _burning building_ for _your_ friend, they all tried to comfort you when Charlie was still inside, the guy in the silver acted as an overprotective bodyguard when I wanted to talk to you, and the scary looking one in the black hasn't stopped glaring at me since we started talking." Jaime glanced at Ironhide. It was true. The weapons specialist was giving Brian a dark look. She grinned at him.

"Yea they're…they're…pretty cool," she flushed. Brian shuffled his feet.

"Um, so…yea…I just wanted to apologize for everything." Their eyes met. "I know you probably still hate me but…maybe we can start over?" He offered his hand. She stared him down for a few moments. She remembered Charlie's words and sighed.

"You're going to have to prove yourself," she grumbled, accepting his hand. He grinned at her.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise." He seemed surprised but relieved that she was giving him a second chance. She had surprised herself. A week ago she would have blown him off without a thought. But she had listened to him and hadn't ignored his offer. She was…learning to trust again. She suspected meeting the Autobots—especially Jazz—and Will had changed her. Brian left to rejoin the other orphans. Jaime headed towards the Autobots, noticing that the firefighters had left. All that remained were a couple of cops talking to Prowl. She was a few feet away from Jazz and Ironhide when a black expensive looking car pulled up. She froze. All the children stared at it because they all knew who it belonged to. The driver's door stepped opened and out stepped Miss Narcissa. Jaime gulped. The headmistress looked furious.

* * *

_Kurohane Ookami__: Haha. Not exactly...Yes, Miss Narcissa started the fire but for other motives...And yes! Optimus saves Charlie! _

_Jazz hasn't given up yet. A heart to heart is coming up. Not saying what will happen but they will have a chance to talk._

_As for the orphans...guess you'll just have to keep on reading to find out :) _

_Did I pass your interrogation? :D_

_Golden Eagle 603__:_

_Jazz recognized his allies yes. But Jaime never knew about their alt modes. Their transformations were left out of her dreams and Jazz didn't tell her about them. And he didn't tell Jaime because he lets her learn things for herself. I tried to allow Jaime to focus on each one when she met them (a few chapters ago). As for Sideswipe and Sunstreaker...well...they're not on earth right now...but it may be a possibility :) Thanks!_

_xXRetrobotXx__ :_

_Haha! Don't steal Jazz! I need him to motivate me to keep writing! :) _

_Rayne :_

_Thanks. And duh, the evil person has to get whats coming to them. Good always triumphs :) You'll soon find out who started the fire. I feel bad for making Jaime and Jazz having this little road bump in their relationship...but yea...Jaime and Jazz will soon get a chance to talk out their differences.  
_

_Phoenyx Starr__: Awww thanks! I'm so glad someone else gets as much enjoyment out of them! Yes, Charlie is alright. Heh heh. The kid is saved by his hero and he doesn't even realize that...Irony! :D That sure **would** be neat if he actually got to meet Optimus *wink* _

_Jazz's lil ninja__: Well that would be pretty flipping awesome to be adopted by Optimus Prime...but it's not in the cards. Thanks! But you are close...Charlie will get adopted eventually..._

_WingBladeWeaver1357__: Haha Thanks! And I know how that is. Your laptop shocked you? O.O Wierd. Charlie is saved by Optimus! Yay! And I have a sneaking suspicion that you are right about Miss Narcissa :P _

___Thank you to the guest who left a review! And thanks to everyone who is following (or has favorited) I Feel Home! I appreciate the support!_

**Author's Note: There you have it! Another chapter! Whee! Hmmm I seem to be getting into the bad habit of ending at cliffhangers. Oh well...Please leave a review! Or else Prowl will throw you in the brig!**

**Prowl: *Indignant* I will do no such thing.**

**Hubero: This is my story buddy. You'll do whatever I say :)**

**Prowl: *Optic twitches* That is not logical.**

**Hubero: Just tell the people to leave a comment already!**

**Prowl: …Your comments would be most appreciated. Hubero reads all her reviews and responds to each one with enthusiasm.**

**Hubero: *Scowls* You just made me look like a creeper with no life.**

**Ironhide: *Enters* Do you have a life?**

**Hubero: …That…was so harsh.**

**Ratchet: *Enters* What's going on out here?**

**Ironhide: You stole my weapons.**

**Hubero: No I didn't! Who told you that! *Grumbles* Dang you Epps…**

**Ironhide: *Smug* You just did.**

**Hubero: *Blinks* Uh…no I didn't.**

**Prowl: Hubero didn't admit to anything, but her suspicious behavior suggests that she knows where your missing weapons are Ironhide. **

**Hubero: *Eye twitches* Shut it Prowl or I'll make you glitch in the next chapter!**

**Prowl: *Glares but says nothing***

**Ratchet: *Levels a wrench at Ironhide threateningly* Solve your differences elsewhere…Not in front of my med bay. *Stomps back inside***

**Ironhide: *Turns to look back at Hubero* Hey! Where did she go?**

**Prowl: *Looks around before replying* It would be logical to assume that she made her escape while we were distracted by Ratchet.**

**Ironhide: *Grumbles and tromps down the hall in search of Hubero***

**~Hubero**


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you to my beta xXRetrobotXx for proofreading and providing feedback! You're input is greatly appreciated!

_Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers…I think it's safe to say that pigs will fly before I do. However I **DO** own Jaime though. Steal her and Ironhide will blast you to smithereens. _

****Important Notice** If you haven't voted yet, head over to my profile page and cast your vote! It's a "Who's your favorite Autobot?" poll. So go and VOTE for your favorite Autobot!**

* * *

Jaime gulped. She had seen the headmistress angry before. She'd seen the women furious. But in the two years that she had been at the orphanage, she had never seen Miss Narcissa look so livid. The woman stalked out of her black car. Jaime was still a few feet away from the Autobot holoforms but found herself unable to move. She was rooted to the spot.

"What…is going on…here?" Miss Narcissa asked slowly. Miss Elizabeth stepped forward.

"There was a fire," she explained. "We don't know how it happened but we were able to get everyone out safely."

"Actually we do know," Optimus spoke up. Miss Narcissa seemed to finally notice him and the other Autobots for the first time.

"This was an infraction of arson," Prowl continued. "Someone started the fire **on purpose**." He stared at the headmistress as he said this.

"Oh really?" she frowned. The woman turned and spotted Jaime. "And who," she growled as she stalked towards Jaime, "do you suppose started this fire on purpose?" Before the woman could so much as think of touching Jaime, a large hand snagged her by the arm. Miss Narcissa was spun around and met with the angry face of Ironhide. He clutched her by the collar, nearly lifting her off the ground.

"Unhand me at once!" she demanded. Ironhide glared at her.

"Jaime?" he asked the girl without taking his eyes off the woman.

"T-that's her," Jaime stuttered. If it was possible, Ironhide's glare intensified.

"Well then today is not your lucky day," he snarled at the woman. The headmistress began to realize just how pissed off this man—who apparently knew Jaime—was. Before Ironhide could do any physical damage that he so desperately wanted to unleash on the woman, he stilled. He glanced at Optimus, as if receiving a silent command. His gaze returned to Miss Narcissa and he scowled at the woman.

"I'm not allowed to harm humans," he sneered at her "Even if you aren't human by my standards." He disappointedly released the headmistress who tried to regain her composure by straitening her clothes.

"And what of this act of arson?" she asked harshly.

"The fire was started in your office," Prowl stated. The headmistress raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, I think it's quite obvious who is to blame," she frowned, looking at Jaime. "Someone was trying to go after me by burning my office and the orphanage down. Perhaps you should interrogate—"

"Finish that sentence," Ironhide growled threateningly "I **dare** you." Miss Narcissa glanced at the human tank. Jaime couldn't believe her eyes. Was that nervousness she saw in the headmistress' gaze?

"…I mean…talk to the orphans," Miss Narcissa finished uneasily. Ironhide grunted. Jazz stepped forward. He was now standing directly behind Jaime.

"Apparently, everythin' in yo'r office was completely incinerated," he scowled. "…includin' all documents**.**"

"Is that so?" Miss Narcissa replied. "Well that's a shame. I guess there's no way of knowing what they contained."

"Not to worry," Prowl declared. "Luckily, I was able to make copies of everything of importance in your office before it was all burned." Miss Narcissa stared at him. "There was some interesting information on those documents…such as where the funds really went." Prowl's normally stoic face held a confidant smile. "If you will come with my associate Miss Narcissa," Prowl nodded at a police officer that had stayed behind, "we would like to ask you some questions."

"You can't arrest me," she paled. "Y-you…you have no proof."

"Actually I have enough proof to charge you with: child abuse, child neglect, fraud, extortion, forgery, theft, and now arson. Come quietly please. I will not ask again," Prowl scowled at her. The headmistress opened her mouth to deny the charges.

"I won't ask at all," Ironhide glared at the woman.

"Stay out of this!" she snapped. Jaime nearly laughed as Ironhide glowered at the woman. Miss Narcissa shrunk a little. He bent down to her and snarled something in her ear, too low for Jaime to hear. The headmistress became white as a sheet. Jaime suspected that he had just threatened her. Wordlessly, Miss Narcissa turned and walked towards the waiting police officer. He opened the door and she slunk inside, but not before throwing a cautious glance at Ironhide. The weapons specialist watched her the whole way with a critical eye. The police officer closed the door and—with a nod from Prowl—drove away. As soon as the car drove away, the orphans cheered. Jaime allowed a huge grin to stretch on her face. She turned to Ironhide.

"I thought you were going to squish her head like a grape?" she teased lightly. For the past few hours, Ironhide had been muttering all the dark things he was going to do to the headmistress when he saw her.

"Not today," he grumbled.

"What did you say to her anyways?" Jaime asked curiously. A feral grin appeared on his face.

"I told her what would happen to her if she ever crossed paths with you again," he stated smugly. Jaime couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

With the orphanage half burned down, the orphans were unable to continue living in the dilapidated building. After a long discussion with his superiors, Will was able to secure a temporary place for the children to stay until a more permanent solution could be thought up.

Prowl informed Jaime that the funeral for Jeong Jeong was scheduled to take place tomorrow; he also told her that the old man's surviving family members had invited her to come if she wanted, as well as any friends. Charlie wanted to come as well, so it was arranged that he would stay the night with the Lennox's and go with them to the service the next day.

Jaime rode with Charlie in Ratchet's alt form back to the farm. He scanned the boy one last time and told him to take it easy. If he felt lightheaded, he was to immediately lay down. They had an early dinner—Charlie happily stuffed himself—and Sarah took the two children shopping so they would have something to wear at the funeral. When they returned, Jaime gave Charlie a tour of the house.

"You have your own room!" Charlie exclaimed, gaping at the room in awe.

"Yea," she grinned.

"Wow."

"C'mon," she urged him. "I want to show you the barn." He followed her out of the house and into the barn. Will was already there, finishing up the chores. Jaime pulled Charlie in front of the first stall. "This is Sizzle. She's seven and a sweetheart." Charlie petted her through the bars.

"You could call her spot!" he laughed.

"That's a dog's name bud," Jaime rolled her eyes. She pulled him to the next stall. "This is Bandit. He's the oldest and the hungriest. He's always cranky around meal time." Charlie patted the paint as well.

"I don't blame him," Charlie answered quietly. "It's not fun being hungry." Jaime ruffled his hair. Will stilled when he heard Charlie's comment. However, the children didn't notice the man's sudden discomfort.

"And this," she introduced with a flourish, "is Orion." Charlie cocked his head.

"…Orion?" the boy questioned. Jaime grinned.

"Will let me name him," she admitted. The boy glanced at Will.

"He only likes Jaime," Will shrugged. "He acts like her horse…might as well let her name him."

"…Mine?" Jaime blinked at him.

"Sure," Will smiled. "He's yours to take care of." Jaime beamed at him.

"Wait so you named him Orion?" Charlie asked. Jaime nodded.

"As in Orion P—"

"Yup." A smirk formed on Charlie's face.

"You…you named a horse after…Orion Pax!" Charlie hunched over as giggling overtook him. Orion snorted at the boy.

"Hey, it was the only name he liked!" she defended with a smile.

"That horse sure is smart then," Charlie's laughing subsided. Will studied the boy. He seemed to be familiar with the horse's namesake. But he couldn't…could he?

Later that night Charlie and Jaime got ready for bed. Annabelle was already asleep in her room. The couch had been set up for Charlie for the night.

"Jaime," Charlie spoke.

"Yea," she smiled at him.

"Tell me a story?" She grinned and gestured to her bed. The boy quickly jumped onto the bed and snuggled under the covers.

"Hmmm, what story should I tell you?" she mused aloud.

"One with Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet…And Optimus!" he answered her. She laughed and mussed his hair.

"Ok…I don't think I've told you this one before. This story is longer than the others I've told you. It starts with the battle of Tyger Pax. You remember Megatron?" Charlie nodded. "Well he was after their powerful artifact…the Allspark. To save it from his evil clutches, Optimus had the cube launched into space."

"Did Megatron go after it?" Charlie's eyes widened. Jaime nodded.

"He did. He followed the Allspark which landed on a very distant planet…Earth." Charlie sucked in a breath of air.

* * *

**Will's POV**

Will had just checked on sleeping Annabelle. He tip toed over to Jaime's room. He stopped when he heard her voice.

"Optimus didn't want any more people to get hurt, so he tried to finish his battle with Bonecrusher as quickly as possible." Will gasped and peeked in the room. Charlie was lying in her bed and she sat next to him, spinning her tale. _What is she doing?! That's top secret information she's giving out!_ Before he could rush into the room, a hand stopped him. He looked over his shoulder to see Jazz's holoform who silently put a finger to his lips. The two stood in the hallway and listened to Jaime's story.

"The humans who'd had contact with Autobots or Decepticons gathered together to rally and share information," Jaime continued. When she told Charlie that they found the Allspark he stopped her.

"Wait, the Allspark's been on earth this whole time?"

"Yup."

"Where?" he asked.

"Hoover…Dam…" Jaime paused, making the connection between the Allspark and the force she felt at the monument. _Oh god!_ she exclaimed mentally.

"So what happened then?" he prodded. Jaime pulled away from her frantic thoughts to finish the story. She told him the brief version of the battle of Mission City. She hesitated about telling of Jazz's death but upon his urging, told Charlie about the face-off between Megatron and the saboteur.

"Jazz died?" Charlie sniffed at the end of her story.

* * *

**Jaime's POV**

"Yes…**But** Optimus pulled out a shard of the Allspark from Megatron's chest. The Autobots used leftover Allspark energy to revive Jazz," she spoke. Well, it _was_ true. She just implied that the shard revived Jazz. Charlie closed his tired eyes. She stood and walked to the doorway. She couldn't go to sleep yet. She had something she had to do. She silently walked down the steps and out the door till she was outside. She stopped in front of the Pontiac solstice.

"Jazz?" she whispered. "Can we talk?" The passenger door immediately popped open. Jaime shifted uneasily as she looked at the door. "Um…I think I'm good here."

"Wha's wrong Jaime?" Jazz finally spoke.

"I'm sorry about before…Um…It's just…" she trailed uncertainly.

"Jaime, Ah'm sorry Ah wasn' completely honest wit' ya," Jazz apologized. "Ah didn' tell ya everthin' cuz Ah didn' wan' t' overwhelm ya."

"I know that now," she mumbled. "I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I guess I kinda over reacted."

"Ya reacted like tha' cuz ya thought ya were goin' t' be abandoned. Ah don' blame ya sweetspark." Jaime bit her lip. They'd never really fought before. They'd had heated discussions but Jaime had never been able to stay mad at Jazz. He always wanted what was best for her. And now she just felt guilty for yelling at him when he had been trying to explain himself.

"How can you just forgive me like that?" Jaime asked. "I lashed out at you and blamed you for something that wasn't your fault. And you just continued to act like we're best friends!"

"Ain't we?" came his simple reply. Jaime was speechless. Sometimes she just didn't get the saboteur.

"…I'm not a very good friend," she frowned, shoulders hunched.

"Nonsense, so ya overreacted like Hatchet on a bad day. Everybot makes mistakes. Ya need t' stop bein' so harsh wit' yorself."

"…You're a pretty cool guy Jazz," Jaime admitted with a smile.

"Ah coulda told ya tha'," Jazz laughed. Jaime grinned. "C'mere." The girl hesitated. She wasn't mad at Jazz. She'd forgiven him actually before going to the orphanage. But she was still wary of climbing into his interior. "Jaime wha's wrong?" came Jazz's concerned voice. "Are…are ya still mad at meh?"

"No!" she quickly answered. "I-it's…it's not that…"

"Then wha' is it?" Jaime stared at the ground.

"You know how I…lost my parents in a car accident?" she whispered.

"Yes," Jazz's voice full of understanding. She'd told him of the accident only briefly, leaving out the details. After two years it was still difficult to talk about, understandable since her parents _had_ died.

"Well….ever since then I haven't…been inside a car," she shrugged.

"My interior makes you nervous." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Will said I passed out after bringing you back," she spoke. Jazz made a sound of agreement. "…I…saw it again." She shoved her hand in her pocket and snorted, trying to hold back the tears. "God…I can't stop thinking about it." Tears began to stream down her face. Unable to hold it in, she sunk to the ground as sobs racked her body. Strong arms wrapped around her. She looked up to see Jazz's holoform.

"Jus' let it out. No reason t' hold it in," he rubbed her back. And so she cried out her pain into his warm chest. She held onto him like an anchor. He patiently held onto her. He comforted her when she needed it with words and rubbing her back. He was silent when she needed it, allowing his presence to soothe her. When the sobs finally subsided, Jazz bent down and wiped her tears.

"Better?" he asked. She nodded and offered him a weak smile. "C'mon, ya need t' recharge." He easily picked her up. She still clung to him. He began to heads towards the house but she protested. Jazz frowned. "Jaime," his voice more stern, "ya _really_ need t' recharge."

"I'll just have nightmares again," she shuddered. She paused for a moment before asking him. "…Can…can I sleep with you?" He looked down at her, completely floored. Earlier today she couldn't bear the idea of sitting in his alt mode because it reminded her of the accident. She tried to look up at him, but her eyelids were drooping. She looked exhausted. Her fatigue was understandable with all she'd been through. It seemed that stress made her tired and sluggish.

"Ya sho'r?" Jazz asked as he carried her to his alt form. She nodded wearily. "Back o' front?"

"…Back," she mumbled into his shoulder. The back door popped open and he deftly slid her onto the seats. Jaime kept her eyes closed. So long as she kept her eyes closed she'd be fine. At least, that was her hope. She snuggled into the warm seats.

"Good night Jazz," she murmured sleepily.

"G'night sweetspark," his comforting voice washed over her. The girl slept soundly that night with Jazz watching over her.

* * *

_Jazz's lil ninja: Winner winner chicken dinner! Yes, Miss Narcissa was responsible for the fire. Haha yes, stuff hit the fan. *In a sing song voice* Someone's in trouble with Ironhide!_

_Ilikeanimeandmanga: Thank you so much! Yes she finally—well sorta…Ironhide would disagree—gets what she deserves. Haha, yup. You're screwed when you have the Autobots after you!_

_IronHidescannonlover: Thank you so much! I'm so glad so many people like my story!_

_MiniAjax: Haha! Your comment made me laugh so hard…I like that name…the house dragon…Well Ironhide gets on her case so, yea that would make anyone poop their pants._

_Phoenyx Starr: Oh my gosh, I've felt the exact same way about certain characters. I remember wishing a character would die off because I hated them so much. I'm glad my evil character has reached that same level :) Heh heh. I wouldn't mind having Hide squish her or shoot her but then that would be very un-Autobot like, even if Optimus may be willing to look the other way for once…I love writing those author notes, I'm glad it made you laugh. Yes, the Bots are so funny to mess with :D_

_jgoss: Yep, I seem to be getting in a bad habit of cliffhangers :D_

_Yes, Optimus to the rescue! And Miss Narcissa is finally going to jail! Thank You!_

_Everythingispermitted: It's ok, I know what you mean. I hate colds. Actually I got sick the other day—bleh!—so unfortunately I wasn't able to update sooner. And don't sweat it, I enjoyed your review like always :)_

_I feel like including Ratchet's soft side makes him appear not as one dimensional. We all know that the grumpy medic likes to throw wrenches and all, but there's more to him then just that._

_Exactly, Jaime's dad and Will share many similarities. That's why she feels so close to him. Protective Father Will is awesome! :D_

_Haha, him attacking Miss Elizabeth was a sneak peak for ya before he meets Miss Narcissa. I love writing Papa Bear Ironhide!_

_Ugh, I know. I feel so bad because a lot of people mention that :) Jaime and Jazz's relationship will not stay like this! It is just a little bump in their relationship that will bring them close together. And no, while he was connected to her, he never saw any of her dreams. Heh heh…bodyguard Jazz…_

_Yay! Charlie is back. I absolutely love how many people like Charlie! Heh heh…yea…Miss Narcissa is many things. I never pictured her as a Decepticon, although you do have a point. She'd get along with them wonderfully._

_Jaime really needed the little boost of confidence in these last few chapters. She's always so timid and self-conscious, one of the many results of meeting Will and the Autobots. Haha, if she even tried to kidnap Jaime she'd be in deep trouble. If Ironhide had his way then yes, there wouldn't be enough pieces of her left to sew her back together :D_

_As for all the stress she's been through, she deals with it like any other young child…sleep. That's why she's been so exhausted and sleeping at odd times in the last one or two chapters. Exactly, Brian isn't just some stereotype bully. He really was trying to do good, just in a bad way. As for a loving family…well…you'll just have to wait and see._

_Yes! Jaime gave Optimus a hug! The poor guy needs a hug because he always has so much pressure on his shoulders._

_Portal3plz: Here you go :D Are you getting addicted? :)_

_Kurohane Ookamie: Haha…is Prowl your favorite Autobot? I can't tell you what's going to happen, that'd ruin the fun! :D_

_WingBladeWeaver1357: Heh heh. Go Team Boss Bot! Yea, I didn't want Brian to just be some one dimensional bully. Miss Narcissa returns but Prowl is on the case!_

_Guest: I get what you're saying. Thank you so much!_

_Rayne: Haha! But it's so fun! I know longer chapters are more desired. But you know what they say, quality over quantity. Will was with her in the beginning. He's always there for her, but she's also very independent. It was meant to be a transition chapter because there is **a lot** coming up. Like…blow your mind a lot. Glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for your review!_

_XxLosAngelesGirlxX: Yes! It's all part of my master plan! Thank you so much! Hope you enjoyed the chapter._

_hermonine: Thank you very much!_

_Flamingfoxviper: Thank you! I try to make my story as original and realistic as possible! That's very kind of you :)_

_Hawkie-chan: Thank you so much! Just because it's fanfiction doesn't mean it shouldn't be well thought out. I spend more than an hour on each chapter to make it flow the way I think it should. I plan to finish this story to the end. I don't want to be one of those authors that just never finish the story. I've read stories like that and it's frustrating as the reader. As for not updating since the 21st...well...I have an explanation in the author's note below. Here's your sparkly brand new chapter :)_

**Author's Note: Well there you go. Sorry about the late update. I meant to post this chapter a day or two after Christmas but well *growls* My immune system decided to ditch me this week. Yep. That's right. I got sick. Sigh. Not once...twice. I ate something bad Thursday and spent the next day with my new friend the toilet. I got better and typed half of this chapter when I got sick again. Only this time it was with a sore throat cold thingy that my brother had...yea...thanks bro. Anyways, sorry again for the wait. And I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't meet expectations. I'm still trying to beat this sucker into the ground (Have I mentioned I hate being sick?). Ratchet refuses to give me alien meds. He says that I need to let it run its course. Which is slagging ridiculous.**

**Ratchet: Are you a medic?**

**Hubero: No.**

**Ratchet: Then that means I'm the expert so stop complaining. Viruses are a common occurrence for humans.**

**Hubero: But if you could just-**

**Ratchet: No.**

**Hubero: I just need-**

**Ratchet: Nope.**

**Hubero: But-**

**Ratchet: My mind is made up.**

**Hubero: *Glares***

**Ratchet: *Points a large wrench at Hubero* Don't look at me like that.**

**Hubero: *Grumbles* Fine.**

**Ratchet: *Straightens and subspaces wrench* Good.**

**Hubero: *Evil smile* Guess I'll just have to amuse myself by distracting myself from this stupid virus.**

**Ratchet: *Stiffens***

**Hubero: Sunny! Sides *Leaves in search of the twins***

**Ratchet *Nearly offlines* Wait! Come back! Here I'll give you some antibiotics! Stay away from those two! *Chases Hubero***


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to my beta xXRetrobotXx for proofreading and providing feedback! You're input is greatly appreciated!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers…but I **do** I own Jaime. If you try to steal her or any of my plot than I will sic the Hatchet on you! (Which you seriously do not want)_

Thank you to: Flamingfoxviper, Kurohane Ookami, Autobot StarRacer, ZabuzasGirl, Jazz's lil ninja, jgoss, Frog1, WingBladeWeaver, Roc2Roll, and Infinity Wolf for their reviews.

****Important Notice** If you haven't voted yet, head over to my profile page and cast your vote! It's a "Who's your favorite Autobot?" poll. So go and VOTE for your favorite Autobot!**

**_***Warning***Some very strong Cybertronian swearing thanks to a pissed Hatchet :)_**

* * *

Jaime was quiet the entire time. She didn't utter one word. She didn't scream or cry about how unfair life was. She didn't draw attention to herself. Instead, she showed her grief through silence. Her eyes were wet but no tears fell. It was a feat that she could still cry with all the tears she'd shed recently. Charlie stood next to her. Tears ran down his face but he was respectfully silent also. They were at Jeong Jeong's funeral. Jaime didn't know where, she hadn't paid attention to the name of the church. Will was present as well as Sarah and Annabelle. All of the Autobots had come—including Bumblebee—as moral support. Jaime hadn't gone up to the casket that held the old man's body. She didn't want to see it, stiff with death. She wanted to remember her friend alive and laughing with that knowing smile that was always tugging at his lips. She took in a shaky breath as the priest conducted the service. Will—who was sitting on her other side—placed a consoling arm around her shoulders. She glanced at the relatives who were sitting a few pews in front of them. She'd met a few of them before. Sometimes when she visited Jeong Jeong he'd had family over. One of the granddaughters was turned in her seat and caught Jaime's gaze. They'd met and played in Jeong Jeong's backyard. She offered Jaime a timid wave. Jaime returned it with a small smile. Towards the end of the funeral, the priest asked if anyone wanted to say some words about the old man.

* * *

**Optimus' POV**

A son of the old man gave a small speech. He told a story focusing on his father's cool head under pressure and how he always thought of others. A daughter got up to speak as well as a nephew and granddaughter.

"Anyone else?" the priest asked. Optimus caught movement out of the corner of his eye. Jaime stood and slowly walked up the aisle. The stunned Autobot leader glanced at a confused Will. Apparently he was just as surprised. When Jaime reached the podium she nervously tugged at the simple black dress she was wearing. She'd taken off her sweater so that her arm was now bear. Consequently her stump was easy to see.

"Um, many of you probably don't know me," she cleared her throat. "But Jeong Jeong was—still is—a dear friend of mine." She swallowed, eyes roving over the audience. "Jeong Jeong was a man of…astounding character. He was kind, modest, and nonjudgmental. I met him a few years ago, during a…rough spot." She took a deep calming breath. "Our meeting was…bizarre to say the least. He was buying some produce from an outside vendor. The seller had just reached down to get together his order." Jaime glanced down sheepishly. "Uh…I came up and stole two of the vendor's green apples." Some eyebrows were raised in the crowd. The priest tilted his head. "Mind you I was a hungry orphan at the time," she held up a hand. "I know it was wrong and I later apologized to the vendor who understandably didn't take a liking to me." There were some chuckles. She offered a small smile. "I thought I'd been quick enough but they both spotted me. But before the seller could even think of calling the police, Jeong Jeong paid for both his order and the fruit I took. He gave the vendor this apologetic smile and said how much his niece loves green apples." She swallowed thickly. Optimus noted that she had everyone's full attention now. "H-he…he didn't even know me…and yet…he covered for me. He somehow understood that I was simply hungry and he didn't judge me harshly like others would have." She sniffed. "After straightening that out, he grabbed a hold of my arm and began to lead me to a side street where we could talk. I was terrified that he was going to turn me in to the police or something." A watery chuckle escaped her lips. "Imagine my surprise when he invited me over for lunch." The church filled with laughter. A smile tugged at her lips. "Jeong Jeong was my best friend. He did so much for me. He was my confidant. He offered me advice. He even taught me how to cook and _boy_ did he know how to cook." His family members grinned knowingly. Jaime sighed. "He taught me life lessons too. He taught me that there really are heroes in the world. He taught me how important faith and hope are. But most importantly," she gazed at her new friends and family, "he taught me to believe in people again. After a bad experience, I thought I couldn't trust others again." She glanced at Will. "I thought that by opening myself to others, I'd only be opening myself to the pain of being hurt. But I realize now that I was wrong." She smiled confidently at the Autobots. "Forming bonds with people doesn't make you weak. In fact it makes you stronger because they can be strong _for_ you when you can't be." She glanced at the now closed casket. "Thank you Jeong Jeong for being my friend and for always being there for me. And as you used to say: Farewell, until we meet again." As she walked back to her seat, she received many heartfelt smiles. She sat down again next to Will. Optimus—who was sitting directly behind her—leaned forward.

"You speak with a wisdom beyond your years Jaime," he whispered. She smiled back at him.

"Thanks," she spoke lowly. "That means a lot to me…coming from you." Charlie silently watched the exchange with a puzzled look on his face.

* * *

**Jaime's POV**

Nearly an hour later, everyone was gathered in a cemetery saying their goodbyes. Jaime had already said her goodbye to Jeong Jeong and was patiently waiting for Charlie. Something she still wasn't used to after—apparently—absorbing some of the Allspark's energy was the heightened senses. Because of her unusually sharp hearing, she accidentally overheard some of Charlie's words. She moved to back up to give the boy privacy but stilled. Her eyes widened with realization. She whirled around and jogged over to Will who was waiting with the Autobots. Annabelle had gotten fussy at the end of the funeral, so Sara had taken the girl home in their family car.

"Will!" she half shouted, half whispered. The man—who'd been talking with Optimus' holoform—turned.

"Jaime?" he knelt down in front of her. "What's wrong sweetie?" She hesitated.

"Uh, nothing's wrong," she stalled.

"Then…what is it?" he frowned, concerned. Jaime fidgeted, unsure how to say what she was thinking.

"Could…"

"Yes?" Will encouraged. Jaime glanced at Optimus.

"Um…this probably applies to you too," she murmured. He tilted his head curiously.

"And what is that?" he asked her. She glanced back at Charlie before turning to face them.

"Could…could Charlie come to base and meet you guys?" Will's eyes nearly popped out.

"WHAT?!" he hissed. Optimus looked astonished.

"Jaime," the Autobot leader began.

"You're going to say no because you're supposed to be kept a secret right?" she asked him.

"Well…yes…" Optimus struggled to respond.

"Then it doesn't matter because he already knows about you guys! I told him stories about you guys before Will adopted me." Optimus opened his mouth to speak.

"So he _does_ know who this Orion Pax is?" Will asked. Optimus stared at the man.

"Yea," Jaime gave him a crooked smile. Optimus spoke with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Perhaps we should meet him…" Jaime grinned. "…with our holoforms." Her grin faded.

"But…not your true selves?" Optimus shook his head. Jaime hunched but quickly straightened. She would not be deterred so easily. "Please?" she pleaded. "It would mean the _world_ to me. Just let him talk to you guys for like five minutes. That's all I'm asking for…_five minutes_!"

"Jaime," Will sighed.

"At least ask Jazz's opinion!" she tried. Optimus looked at her thoughtfully. _For whatever reason,_ he thought, _she really wants this._

"Did someone need the Jazzman?" Jazz walked up. He glanced at Optimus.

"Jaime really wants us to meet Charlie…_without_ our holoforms…I don't think it would be wise," Optimus explained.

"Ah completely agree," Jazz smiled at Jaime. The girl held her breath. _What?_ she thought.

"Good," Optimus nodded. "Then we are in agreement."

"Yep," Jazz nodded. "When should we meet 'im?" Will and Optimus' gaze snapped to the saboteur. He looked at one then the other. "Wha'? Ah thought we were in agreement?"

"Today!" Jaime jumped back into the conversation. "Today would be the best!" Optimus stared at Jazz. They seemed to be communicating silently before Optimus looked away.

"Very well," he sighed.

"Yes!" Jaime whooped.

"Wow you're happy," a voice stated. Jaime shrieked as she spun around to see a grinning Charlie. "Ok, now you _have_ to tell me what you're grinning about." Jazz chuckled. Jaime smirked mischievously at the boy.

"Actually…I'd like to show you something."

"Oh?" Charlie tilted his head curiously.

"Yup," she nodded. "It's a…surprise." Charlie's eyes widened excitedly.

"Well come on then let's go!" he jumped up and down. She laughed and ruffled his hair. He scowled at her like usual. She turned to Optimus.

"Is it alright if we ride with you?" she asked somewhat hesitantly.

"It is quite alright," he smiled graciously.

* * *

Optimus' holoform pretended to drive while Jaime and Charlie shared the passenger seat.

"So what's your name mister?" Charlie asked politely. Optimus glanced at Jaime.

"His name is Mr. Prime," she answered smoothly.

"Really?" Charlie bounced in the seat. "That's such a cool name!"

"Er…Thank you," Optimus smiled.

"So how do you know Jaime?" Charlie was studying Optimus suspiciously.

"I am a friend of Will's," Optimus explained carefully.

"You were at the orphanage," Charlie mumbled, still peering at the Autobot leader. Optimus nodded. Charlie's mouth snapped open. "You carried me out of the fire! That's where I've seen you before!" He pointed his finger accusingly. Optimus glanced at Charlie before focusing his eyes back on the road.

"I did," he admitted with a nod. Charlie grinned sheepishly.

"Uh…thanks for running into a burning building for me," he said shyly. Optimus chuckled.

"You are welcome." Silence filled the cab. "Charlie," Optimus finally spoke. "Why did you say my name is really…cool?"

"Because it's a super awesome name!" he grinned.

"And why is that?" Charlie glanced at Jaime who kept her face neutral. She didn't give the boy any hints.

"Sorry, it's a secret," he gazed back at Optimus with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. The Autobot leader studied the boy. _Well…at least he isn't leaking information, _Optimus mused. They spent the rest of the short trip talking about less important matters. They pulled into the main hangar and Optimus' holoform helped both Jaime and Charlie out of the semi cab. The two children climbed the catwalk. Will was already up there as well as Epps and Ricky. When Jaime and Charlie reached the top she turned to the boy.

"Charlie, there's something I left out of my stories because I didn't know until recently."

"What's that?"

"Cybertronians can transform into vehicles and planes. They have an alt form used for transportation…or fighting."

"What…do you mean?" Charlie asked, tilting his head.

"Maybe it would just be easier if I just showed you," a smirk tugged at her lips. The hangar was immediately assaulted with the sounds of clanking and hissing. Metal parts slid over each other as the vehicles down below transformed. Charlie's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"No way!" Charlie gasped. Optimus stepped forward so his face was directly in front of the boy.

"Hello Charlie, I am Optimus Prime—" The leader was stopped when Charlie launched himself as he hugged the Autobot's face plates.

"You're real!" he squealed. Optimus smiled gently. After a few moments, Charlie reluctantly let go of the leader, an amazed grin still on his face. He turned to Jaime.

"Jaime! It's Optimus Prime!"

"Sure is," she smirked.

"Optimus Prime is standing right here in front of me!"

"Uh huh."

"…I hugged Optimus _Prime_!" Charlie nearly crowed. Jaime chuckled at the boy. He was on cloud nine right now. Charlie froze, realization dawned on his face. "Wait…" he whirled around to face the Autobots. "You turn into vehicles?"

"Yes," Optimus nodded.

"You…you turn into the semi…" The Autobot leader nodded again. He turned to Jaime. "WE RODE IN _**OPTIMUS**_ _**PRIME**_!"

"Yup," Jaime laughed.

"I thought he was meeting all of us, not just Optimus," Ironhide groused. Jazz smacked him.

"Shh, the kid's meetin' his hero," the saboteur smirked. Optimus glanced to Jazz.

"Hero?" he repeated. Charlie blushed.

"Shor," Jazz grinned. "Ain't tha' right Jaime?" Jaime laughed as the Autobot leader turned to her.

"You were his favorite to hear stories about," she admitted. Optimus gazed at a somewhat embarrassed Charlie.

"I am honored Charlie, that you hold such confidence in me," he said to the boy. Charlie curiously glanced at the other Autobots. Optimus straightened to introduce his comrades.

"This is my second in command, Prowl," he gestured. Charlie gasped.

"_The_ Prowl?" he questioned.

"Is there another?" the SIC asked stiffly. A wicked grin formed on the boy's face.

"Don't even think about it," Ratchet warned.

"Oh he's thinking about it," Jaime mumbled.

"I like skittles! Do you know why?" Charlie asked. He didn't wait for an answer. "Because you can taste the rainbow!" Silence. _Pop._ **Crash!** Charlie and Jaime giggled madly at the SIC that was now lying in a heap on the ground. Ratchet scowled before bringing the mech back online. Prowl grumbled as he sluggishly got up.

"Please refrain from making my Autobots crash," an amused Optimus requested. Charlie grinned.

"Sorry, but I've wanted to do that ever since Jaime told me about his glitch." Prowl slanted the girl a look. But she merely grinned at him cheekily.

"This," Optimus continued, "is Ratchet, my Chief Medical Officer." Charlie inhaled sharply.

"The Hatchet's here too?" If it were possible, steam erupted from Ratchet's nostrils. He scowled at the boy.

"Where in the name of _Primus_, did you hear that _name_?!" he nearly roared. Charlie pointed to Jaime and Jaime pointed to Jazz. Ratchet's glower was directed towards the saboteur.

"Slag," Jazz muttered.

"I swear to _Primus,_ I'm going to wield your aft to that big mouth of yours you fragging pipe sucking slagger!" Ratchet threatened.

"Language," Optimus rebuked half-heartedly. Jazz nimbly ducked behind Ironhide.

"Don't drag me into this," the weapons expert groused, shoving Jazz back into the open. **Clang!** Jazz stumbled back with a groan. Bumblebee helped steady him so he didn't end up on the floor. Ratchet allowed himself a small smirk of satisfaction.

"He really _does_ throw wrenches!" Charlie whispered to Jaime in awe. Everyone heard him of course.

"You ever think of using wrenches in battle?" Jaime asked the medic. "You'd probably be more feared as the Hatchet than Ironhide or Optimus." No Autobot verbalized any disagreement, since there was a bit of truth to the statement. There was a snort of laughter. Heads turned to the three military men. Will had a small smile on his face. Epps and Ricky were struggling to contain their laughter. Optimus allowed himself a small smile before continuing with the introductions.

"This is my lieutenant and Third in Command, Jazz," he gestured to the saboteur.

"'Sup Jazzman?" Charlie waved.

"Eh, ya know…Meetin' new faces an' fraggin' off the medic of doom." Said medic of doom growled, but before he could consider throwing another wrench at the mischievous saboteur, Optimus spoke.

"This is my weapons specialist, Ironhide."

"Feeling lucky punk?" Ironhide grinned, brandishing—but didn't point—his cannons at Charlie. Before Optimus or Jaime could reprimand the mech, Charlie laughed.

"His cannons are even _bigger_ in person Jaime!" he exclaimed to the girl. The black mech puffed with pride. Jaime bumped fists with Charlie.

"Well played," she whispered. Everyone seemed to hear the compliment except for Ironhide. Charlie smirked.

"And this," Optimus chuckled lightly, "is my scout, Bumblebee."

"Pleasure to meet ya Charlie," he spoke.

"Pleasure's all mine Bee," he grinned back at the scout, then frowned. "Wait, I thought you couldn't talk?"

"He shouldn't be," Ratchet butted in, sending Bumblebee a dark look. The yellow scout held his hands up in surrender.

"Easy cowboy, don't shoot," a deep voice reverberated through the radio.

"What do you mean he shouldn't?" a confused Charlie inquired. "Isn't his voice box healed?"

"His mechanism that allows all Cybertronians to speak was damaged beyond repair," Ratchet frowned. "However, direct contact with the Allspark seems to have jumpstarted the healing process. He should eventually be able to speak without a problem but for now, using it interferes with the healing and results in major setbacks."

"Oh I get it," Charlie nodded.

"You do?" a disbelieving Prowl raised an optic ridge.

"Sure," the boy grinned. "It's like when a person loses their voice and doesn't speak so it can heal, eventually getting their voice back." Ratchet scoffed.

"Please, it's much more—"

"Yes," Optimus interrupted. "That is the fundamental idea." Ratchet huffed but didn't object again. Charlie looked around the hangar.

"Are there any more Autobots?" he asked.

"I sent out a message," Optimus replied. "Prowl was already nearby when he received it. That is why he was able to come so quickly. Others will take longer."

"So Sunny and Sides should be on their way right?" Charlie bounced up and down eagerly. _Pop._ **Crash!** Jaime blinked. She hunched over, unable to stop the giggles spilling out of her mouth.

"Oops," Charlie grinned sheepishly. Optimus sighed as he glanced at his now offline CMO.

"Yo'r worse than Jaime," Jazz snickered at Charlie.

"Hey! It was an honest question!" Charlie defended, unable to stop the creeping grin on his face. Prowl sighed as he bent down to online Ratchet. The medic grumbled as he got up. He glared at Charlie when he remembered the reason for him glitching.

"Don't even joke about that!" he cried.

"I wasn't," Charlie responded seriously. "I really want to meet them." The medic glowered at the boy.

"Back off Ratchet," Jaime growled. The CMO scowled at the girl, but stopped upon seeing the dark warning on her face. If she really was the boy's self-appointed guardian like Jazz said, it would not be wise to not appear threatening to Charlie in front of her. Ratchet grumbled to himself instead.

"Thank you," Charlie said to the Autobot leader, "for letting me meet you. I know how top secret you guys must be."

"If you should thank anyone, then thank Jaime," Optimus smiled. "She arranged it." Charlie turned to her, realization dawning on his face.

"You did this?" he asked her. "For my—"

"Yup," Jaime grinned. They boy launched himself into her arms.

"Thank you Jaime! This is the _best_ birthday _ever_!" Jaime twirled the excited boy around.

"Birthday?" a stunned Will repeated.

"It's your birthday today?" Epps asked. Charlie nodded.

"I turned five today," he clarified.

"Happy Birthday Charlie!" Ricky grinned.

"Thanks! This _is_ a happy birthday. I don't see how it could get any better," he laughed. Will caught a look from Optimus and locked eyes with Ricky. Ricky nodded, understanding the silent command.

"Hey sport," he spoke to Charlie. "How'd you like to see the rest of the base?" Charlie looked at him doubtfully. Jaime realized that Optimus wanted to talk to her about something that Charlie didn't know about.

"There's a frozen yogurt machine in the cafeteria," Jaime stated. Charlie's eyes widened.

"Let's go!" he exclaimed, grabbing Ricky's hand and dragging him down the catwalk stairs towards the exit of the hangar.

"Happy date of Birth Charlie," Optimus smiled. The boy turned to wave at the Autobot leader before towing Ricky out of the hangar.

"Damn, that kid likes his froyo," Epps smirked.

"He sure does," Jaime smiled fondly.

* * *

_Flamingfoxviper: Thank you :) Yea, as much as I wanted to have Ironhide squish her/sit on her (I know how many people were looking forward to that!) it would have made the Autobots seem very un-Autobot like...and they would have gotten in **a little **trouble with all those messy laws about killing people. Heh heh. Good ol' Prowl is always prepared :)_

_Kurohane Ookami: Yep! The old hag is down for the count :) Thank you very much! I try my best, making sure characters aren't acting out of character. And I really like Prowl too :)_

_Autobot StarRacer: Haha! Another Jazz fan huh? Yea, the Jazzman is pretty cool. And he's an amazing role modle/father figure/big brother. Thank You!_

_ZabuzasGirl: Well since you asked so nicely ;) Have I gotten ya hooked? :)_

_Jazz's lil ninja: Really? Awesome! And thank you! Hahaha! Well hopefully you can be brought back to enjoy future chapters! :D_

_jgoss: yes, she finally got to release all that pent up grief and stress. Thanks! :)_

_Frog1: *smirks evilly* And why would Jaime warn her targets-I mean-friends...about the good ol' holiday of April Fools Day?_

_WingBladeWeaver1357: Haha! Yep! Ms. Narcissa got arrested! I know how many people wanted Ironhide to squish her. But let's be honest here. What would happen to the Autobots if they killed a human being? :) And wishing harm on an evil person isn't mean...it's simply an honest reaction :D Heh heh, Jaime always keeps Will on his toes :) And I know! *Hugs Charlie* I just love the little bugger! Yes! Jazz and Jaime made up and are friends again! Yay! Another person addicted to my story *chuckles evilly* :D_

_Roc2Roll: Haha! Here ya go! More fluff between Jazz and Jamie?*smirks*...maybe..._

_Infinity Wolf: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it!_

_Rayne: Haha...gotta love pissed Ironhide :) And thanks! Nope, Charlie isn't getting adopted by the Lennoxs', he's just spending the night. Don't worry, Epps will continue to be in the story. I am NOT cutting out that hilarious guy :D *Sigh* I'm so glad Jaime and Jazz made up! Not only did I feel bad, so many people kept asking about that! Yea, I'm working on the brother and sister relationship. You'll see some of it later. I've just been trying to lay out some stuff that's important for later...ya know...foreshadowing *smirks* Haha, yes, I had fun with the last Author's note. Ratchet is just too fun :)_

**Author's Note: First Chapter of the NEW YEAR! Whoo hoo! Would you look at that? The world didn't end :) Goodie! That means we get to see what happens to Jaime! You know the drill! Leave a review and comments you have below :)**

**Jazz: Yea, Ah like to hear back from my fans *Smirks***

**Hubero: *Face palms* Jazz, you're supposed to help me get feedback...NOT pump your ego.**

**Jazz: *Winks* Whateva ya say lil' lady.**

**Hubero: What was I thinking. I should have asked Optimus to help me.**

**Jazz: 'Ey! Tha's insulting!**

**Hubero: It's supposed to be.**

**Jazz: Ah volunteer t' help ya...An' wha' do ya do? Ya insult me.**

**Hubero: *Sighs* Jazz...**

**Jazz: *Walks away* Ah'm goin' somewhere Ah'll be appreciated.**

**Hubero: *Rolls eyes* And where's that?**

**Jazz: Jaime said she wanted t' meet later. ****Maybe she's wit' Will *Walks away***

**Hubero: *Pouts* Well...this is awkward.**

**Jaime: *Enters silently and notices that Jazz is no longer present* Hey where'd Jazz go?**

**Hubero: *Whirls around* Jesus!**

**Jaime: *Smirks* My name is Jaime.**

**Hubero: *Rolls eyes* Help me out?**

**Jaime: *Shrugs* Ok. Please leave a review. Any feedback is greatly appreciated. Reviews make Hubero's day, especially detailed ones**

**Hubero: *Smiles* Thanks.**

**Jaime: No prob. Now where's Jazz?**

**Hubero: Why do you want to know? ****[Jaime wordlessly hefts a full paintball gun on her shoulder] *Points* He went that way. Get in a shot for me 'kay?**

**Jaime: *Nods and trots away* **


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you to my beta xXRetrobotXx for proofreading and providing feedback! Your input is greatly appreciated!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything connected to the franchise…but I __**DO**__ own Jaime. Which means if you try to use her or my plot without my persmission…well…the Autobots may just be after you cuz you don't want to mess with Jaime :) _

And thank you so much to all of you who reviewed! My biggest thanks extended to: IronHidescannonlover, Autobot StarRacer, Kurohane Ookami, DragonRiderWarrior, Flamingfoxviper, Jazz's lil ninja, Jgoss, Phoenyx Starr, Lola's-Star88, Kiwi8fruit, Luna Uchiha666, Roc2Roll, WingBladeWeaver1357, Rosi345, and Hawkie-chan!

****Important Notice** If you haven't voted yet, head over to my profile page and cast your vote! It's a "Who's your favorite Autobot?" poll. So go and VOTE for your favorite Autobot!**

FYI: When the Bots are using their commlink, it looks like this **::Commlink::**

**_AND...if you haven't noticed I have a new cover for "I Feel Home." Yes, I drew it. It depicts Jaime with Orion. I just drew it the other day using colored pencils, to give you an idea what Jaime looks like...so yea. I own the picture so no using it without my permission! On the the story! :)_  
**

* * *

**Optimus' POV**

He hadn't expected it, which was completely understandable. It was completely unheard of. There was no reason for it. He began to compute reasons for the strange occurrence, mindful enough of his surroundings to wish Charlie a happy birthday before the boy left. He glanced at Jazz, ignoring Epps strange comment about "froyo."

**::Optimus to Jazz::** Jazz didn't even twitch.

**::Wha's up Prime?::** the saboteur responded.

**::Did…did you feel that?:: **The Prime hesitated only slightly. Just because he had felt the strange wave of aggressive protectiveness, didn't mean anyone else had. But his suspicions were confirmed by Jazz's answer.

**::Shor did…Ah've been getting' some of 'em since Ah onlined::** Optimus' optic ridges furrowed.

**::Do you think she is aware of the connection?::** he finally asked.

**::Ah don' think so. But Ah doubt tha' c'n las' much longer::** Optimus looked down at the girl. She was gazing up at him now.

"Did you want to talk about something Optimus?" she asked. The Autobot leader commed his fellow comrades, inquiring if they had felt the same feeling.

"Yes," he spoke aloud to her. Apparently Ironhide had felt it as well. Prowl and Ratchet had felt a twinge of the feeling. But Bumblebee hadn't felt anything. Optimus glanced at his medic before leaning down in front of the girl.

"Jaime I want you to answer my question to the best of your ability, no matter how strange it seems." She tilted her head at him. "Can you do that for me?"

"Um, I guess," she shrugged.

"Have you…felt anything recently that seemed strange? Out of place? Like it didn't belong to you?" he asked her. He watched her reaction carefully. Her face became contemplative.

"I…I don't…think so," she murmured. Optimus didn't know whether he should be relieved or disappointed. "Well…" Jaime quickly corrected. "Now that you mention it…there was this…one time…" Her face screwed into confusion. "Well…sorta…" The leader waited for her to continue. "I…it was when we went back to the orphanage," she explained, coming out of her musings, but the confusion remained. "And Miss Narcissa had arrived. I felt kinda nervous ya know…and maybe a little scared," she mumbled the last part really low. She gave a half shrug and continued. "But the weird thing is—for a really brief moment—I also felt sorta…Protective? Angry?" Optimus nodded a little. So she had felt the connection subconsciously. She just wasn't fully aware of it.

"And when exactly did you feel…protective and angry?"

"Um," Jaime scratched her forehead. "When Jazz was behind me, right before Ironhide threatened Miss Narcissa." Optimus looked at the aforementioned mechs. Jazz's faceplates were neutral. Ironhide had a harsh yet smug smirk on his faceplates.

"Why do you ask?" she caught his attention. Optimus briefly glanced at Will and Epps, but both were fully briefed on Jaime's connection to the Allspark. They—along with Ricky—were the only humans with that information.

"I have reason to believe that it may be a side effect from…being connected to the Allspark."

* * *

**Jaime's POV**

She blinked at Optimus. Disbelief was the first emotion she felt. Ok, she'd made the connection that the force was the Allspark. And it shouldn't have been a surprise to her that she still presently held a connection with the powerful artifact. Perhaps it was her stubbornness that she had inherited from her dad. She couldn't _possibly_ have a connection to this Allspark, right? And what did "a connection" even mean? The girl frowned. Well she'd been able to bring Jazz back. Was that it? She could bring Autobots back from the dead? Of course she'd known him before that. _Actually,_ she mused, _that would explain all the weird dreams of Cybertron. _Perhaps it also had to do with the recent changes she'd felt? Like her heightened senses and strong immunity to diseases?

"Wait, hold up. There's side effects? Are they dangerous to her health?" Will broke the silence.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before," Ratchet spoke. He quickly noticed the man's anxiety. He scanned Jaime again. "However, I have been keeping a close optic on Jaime's health. The only physical side effect that I can determine is a minuscule amount of Allspark radiation—"

"Radiation?!" Will looked like he was going to freak out.

"_Which_, if you had let me finished," Ratchet griped, "does not seem to have any negative effects on her body."

"But," Epps spoke somewhat hesitantly, "it still affects her physically?" This time Jazz answered.

"In minah ways," the saboteur shrugged.

"Minor ways? Like what?" Will questioned.

"I'm stronger and faster than other kids _older_ than me," Jaime mumbled. "I can hear, smell and see better than anyone I've met…and I don't get sick." She stared at the floor of the catwalk. So she was connected to the Allspark. She could bring bots back online. And she was some super/freak human. _Did I miss anything?_ she asked herself. She inhaled sharply and gazed intensely at Optimus.

"Wait so what about those strange feelings I felt?" she asked, fighting the flutter of panic in her stomach.

"Well, all Cybertronians are connected to the Allspark," the Autobot leader worded carefully.

"…So?" Jaime frowned.

"An occurrence that only happens with us that humans don't experience is bonds," Ratchet explained. "These bonds connect two or more Cybertronians' sparks. Those who share a bond experience feelings and emotions from the other." Jaime felt herself pale. "There are many types of bond. The most common however are: a spark bond, a sibling bond, a creator bond, and a guardian bond." Silence filled the hangar; Will and Epps struggled to ingest this new information, all the Autobots attentively watched Jaime, and Jaime tried to wrap her mind around Ratchet's words.

"So…" she finally spoke. "The feelings I felt weren't mine?"

"Ah think ya felt wha' meh an' 'Hide were feelin'," said Jazz.

"Can," Jaime hesitated, "can you guys feel what I'm feeling?"

"Some," Optimus admitted. "It seems that the bond is stronger with the bots you have spent more time with. I believe that is why you did not feel anything Bumblebee." Optimus spoke the last part to the scout. Jaime swallowed thickly. So her feelings were no longer hers? How was she to know what she was feeling and what was fake? A feeling of calm washed over her. She stumbled back, surprised. Where did that come from? she wondered. She glanced at each of the bots.

"Jus' calm down Jaime," Jazz soothed. "It may take some thought, but ya c'n tell the difference."

"I can?" she questioned in a doubtful voice. He nodded to her. She bit her lip in concentration, closing her eyes. She focused on finding the Allspark energy again. She felt herself become more aware of the Autobots positions and their slight shifting. Jaime finally felt the Allspark energy; but no voice filled her head this time though. She scowled. Apparently she was on her own. The girl felt her heart thrum when she brushed against a pool of energy. She grasped for it, sinking deeper. She sucked in a breath of air.

"Jaime?" a faraway voice called. But she ignored it, marveling at what she had found. Threads of light twisted every which way. The threads were all different colors, some brighter than others. There were six threads of light that were the brightest. The brightest thread was silver. Another was a dark midnight blue color. A third was a royal blue thread and the fourth was a light green thread of light. The fifth thread was a white color and the dimmest thread of the six was a deep gold color. Jaime gathered the six threads of light, accidently tugging on them. And the strangest thing happened. She received a tug back from every thread. Her eyes snapped open. She gazed at the Autobots in the hangar.

"Did…did you guys feel that?" she asked.

"Shor did," Jazz grinned.

"Feel what?" a confused Epps asked. Jaime ignored the sergeant. She recalled the feeling of the strings of light, keeping her eyes open this time. She could feel the threads. Again, the same six were strongest. Jaime realized they all belonged to the bots in front of her. _They must be stronger because they're closest,_ Jaime mused. She followed the silver thread, giving it a gentle tug. Jazz gave her a smirk at the same time that she felt an answering tug. She gave him a soft smile in return. The dark—almost black—blue thread was next. The answering tug was firm but still gentle. _Ironhide,_ she realized. The royal blue one made her feel calm. Optimus nodded to her. She tried the light green and white threads which belonged to Ratchet and Prowl. That left the deep gold thread which was Bumblebee.

"Wow," she breathed. She closed her eyes again. "There are so _many_," she murmured. She studied the other threads. Two bright threads caught her attention. They were different from the others. These two twisted around each other, as if they knew each other. One was a fiery red color. The other thread was a blinding yellow, almost white. She tried giving a gentle tug, but didn't feel an answer. _Maybe they're too far away?_ she wondered. Jaime opened her eyes once more.

"So I can feel you guys and you can feel me?" she asked.

"Essentially," Ratchet confirmed. Jaime frowned.

"Can't that be dangerous?" she worried. "I mean…you guys go into battle."

"You can close off a bond," spoke Optimus, understanding her fear. Jaime nodded, lost in thought. The silence was broken, however, by a shout.

"Jaime!" She whirled around.

"Charlie?" she called out anxiously. The boy dashed through the hangar entrance, an enormous smile on his face. The girl calmed a little when she saw his smile.

"Jaime! Guess WHAT!" he exclaimed, sprinting up the catwalk stairs. A huffing Ricky entered the hangar.

"What?" she smiled at the excited boy. He frowned at her.

"No," he grasped her hand. "Guess what happened! You have to guess!" The boy bounced up and down. Ricky finally joined them on the catwalk, still breathing somewhat heavy. Will and Epps stared at their apparently winded comrade.

"Dude…did you get outrun by a five year old?" Epps finally asked.

"That kid has rockets hidden somewhere!" Ricky huffed, pointing an accusing finger at a grinning Charlie.

"That's sad," Will frowned. Before Ricky could attempt to defend himself, Charlie spoke again.

"Jaime! Guess what happened!" he demanded.

"Uh," Jaime tilted her head. "You ate a bunch of froyo."

"Nope! Well…yea I did…but that's not my news!" the boy hopped up and down.

"Um…you…met someone?" the confused girl asked.

"No," he pouted before perking up again. "The most amazing thing happened!"

"More amazing than meeting the Autobots?" she scoffed. Charlie thought about it before nodding. The smirk on Jaime's face dropped. She gaped at the boy. There was only one thing Charlie would think was more amazing than meeting his idols.

"No way," she breathed.

"Way!" the boy chirped.

"Who?" she asked in disbelief. Charlie glanced at Ricky. As if understanding, the man nodded in confirmation. Jaime gawked, mouth hanging open, before she grabbed Charlie and swung him in the air.

"Charlie! That _is_ amazing!" she laughed. The children danced in a circle, celebrating their mysterious news.

"Wait, what happened?" Ironhide asked. Ricky smiled.

"After talking it over with my wife, we decided we wanted to adopt Charlie," he revealed.

"Really?" Will asked with a smile.

"Yep," Ricky chuckled. "We've been trying to have children for a few years now. I don't think we can though. So the past few months we've talked about adopting. Charlie told me he's an orphan so," the man shrugged.

"I'm getting adopted! I'm getting adopted!" Charlie sang, still dancing around with Jaime. The girl laughed with her brother. She was so happy for him. Even though Miss Elizabeth would now be in charge of the orphanage, she had still been depressed about the idea of Charlie returning to live there. She was so happy for him she wondered briefly if the bots could feel it.  
"This really _is_ the best. Birthday. EVER!" he grinned. Not even Jaime mussing his hair could wipe the huge smile on his face.

* * *

_IronHidescannonlover: Haha! I had fun typing that chapter :) Charlie is just so easy to write. You're welcome! :D_

_Autobot StarRacer: Haha no kidding. At least his ego isn't nearly as bad as Sides' or Sunny's though…_

_Kurohane Ookami: Yes! I made Prowl AND Ratchet glitch in the same chapter! They're probably out for my blood now :D An Autobot paintball fight __**would**__ be flippin' epic *sly smirk* Thank you so much! That means a lot. I'm so glad I'm doing good on personalities. I'd hate to botch them up since they're all so awesome! Charlie will pop up once in a while yes, he's her bro after all. But—hopefully—he won't become too involved, he's only five after all. Ahhh a Mirage fan huh? Well…I'm trying to follow the movie verse, and he's not on earth till the third movie…But if I do get that far, Mirage will be making an appearance :) Thank you so much! That's very nice of you. If I do ever need anyone to bounce ideas off of, I'll be sure to pm you :)_

_DragonRiderWarrior: Thank you so much! Who doesn't love the jazzman? :D Yea he's a pretty awesome character but jeesh! His accent drove me nuts the first few chapters until I felt more comfortable with it. I mean, I'm on what…chapter 14? And I'm still learning to do his accent. If ya ever need help with it, shoot me a pm. I'll be happy to give any ideas :)_

_Flamingfoxviper; HAHA! I know right? I have a feeling I'm going to have so much fun with Prowl and Ratchet in the future *chuckles evilly* _

_Jazz's lil ninja: Hmmm…A new game: Crash the Prowl. :D Who doesn't love the terror twins! They're just so dang likeable (even if Sunny's narccissitic selfish side can be a tad annoying…just more fun to mess with!). Wow seriously?! Haha no I'm not psychic…that'd be pretty cool. Are you kidding? The Jazzman don't need an ego boost, it's big enough already! Any bigger and it'll rival Sunny's :D_

_Jgoss: Yea Jaime was able to talk Optimus into it, although the Jazzman had her back. That would be a flippin' amazing birthday present! :) _

_Phoenyx Starr: Haha! Pocket sized Jazzy can go where you go! *snickers*_

_Jazz: 'Ey!_

_Me: Sorry Jazz, couldn't help it :D_

_Yea, I know what you mean. No way Charlie was going to meet them in the middle of a battle. He's just a little kid. I had fun writing Charlie meeting his idol :)_

_Lola's-Star88: Hey, nothing wrong with that! Means you really got into it. I do that sometimes. I get so into a story or movie, and my family's like 'it's just a movie!' Doesn't change anything though :) I'm glad you liked it!_

_Kiwi8fruit: Heh heh, that was one of my favorite parts too :D I know right?!_

_Luna Uchiha666: *Grins madly* thanks! Heh heh, maybe she was laughing at ya :) Thank you very much! Glad you enjoyed it!_

_Roc2Roll: Thank you! You want fluff? I'll give you fluff! :D There should be some coming up…_

_WingBladeWeaver1357: *Sigh* I know, I loved the old guy. But it was the only way Jaime would have met Prowl. Oh yea…the kid was meeting his idols after all. Thank you so much! :D_

_Rosi345: Really?! Wow thanks! You must have really like it huh? If you're comparing it to the adorable yellow scout :D_

_Hawkie-chan: Thank you! Heh heh, yup. You were right :) Haha, guess your mom can blame me for that :) I had just as much fun right it! Thank you, I'm trying to make it as original as possible. I'm trying to follow the movie verse so *shrugs* it wouldn't come out as good if I tried to rush that much._

_Thank you to everyone who has favorited and/or is following my story!_

**Author's Note: There you have it! I know it's kinda short but I had to split up the chapter or else it-at lease I felt like it-wouldn't flow. And Charlie finally got adopted! Whoo! Yay! *Grabs Charlie and swings him around* And *Gasp* what's this? Jaime's connection to the Allspark allows her to form bonds? How will this affect her? And how else is the Allspark going to affect her life? Only time will tell! Alright peeps! Ya'll know the drill!**

**Optimus: Please leave any comments you have below. All are welcome. There are no stupid reviews because your opinion matters. And Hubero takes great pride in answering every single review she receives, regardless of how short or how long it may be.**

**Hubero: Awww, thanks Optimus! See this is why I like you so much. You're just so awesome and make everyone look better. No wonder you're so popular!**

**Optimus: Thank you Hubero. I promised to help you get reviews and I hope you are successful in your endeavor. **

**Hubero: I'm sure I will be thanks to you…*Looks around* Um…have you seen Prowl and Ratchet?**

**Optimus: *Glances around* No. Do you want me to comm. them?**

**Hubero: *Immediately throws hands up* NO! I mean…I'm just…on the lookout for them.**

**Optimus: *Tilts head in a questioning manner***

**Hubero: They're still kinda mad at me for making them glitch back to back in chapter 13.**

**Optimus: Does that really surprise you?**

**Hubero: *Shrugs* Eh, not really. But Ratchet's called the Hatchet for a reason. As for Prowl…that guy's scary when he's on a mission. I swear he can teleport or something.**

**Prowl: *Suddenly enters* There you are!**

**Hubero: Eeep! *Dashes away and Prowl pursues***

**Optimus: *Awkwardly stands there***

**Ratchet: *Enters with a wrench in each hand* Where. Is. She?**

**Optimus: *Gulps* Ratchet, I am not one to—**

**Ratchet: *Overly pleasant* Unless you'd like to get your monthly check up out of the way? It's been awhile since you've come in. It may…*twirls a wrench casually*…take a while.**

**Optimus: …*points* She went that way.**

**Ratchet: *Nods* I thought so. *Marches after Hubero***


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to my beta xXRetrobotXx for proofreading and providing feedback! Your input is greatly appreciated!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything connected to the franchise…but I __**DO**__ own Jaime. So don't even think about stealing her to use for your own purposes (or my plot) because the Autobots have been getting very close to her and they don't appreciate their "ward" being kidnapped. Especially Hide and Jazz. *Shivers* Those guys are __**scary**__ when they're pissed. _

Oh my! So many reviews! *Dives into the ginormous pile of reviews* Thank you SO much to all of you who reviewed! My biggest thanks extended to: Joldino-Sidestreaker, Flamingfoxviper, SJSGirl, Luna Uchiha666, Autobot StarRacer, Jovie Black, DragonRiderWarrior, Kurohane Ookami, Sesflynn, Novaglow, Phoenyx Starr, Ginebra, MiniAjax, Kyubbi lover 98, Kiwi8fruit, Jazz's lil ninja, EywaxBaby, Jgoss, Rayne, PurpleLunaWolf, KayleeChiara, and The Rain On Your Parade!

****Important Notice** You're probably getting tired of seeing this, but if you haven't voted yet, head over to my profile page and cast your vote! It's a "Who's your favorite Autobot?" poll. So go and VOTE for your favorite Autobot!**

* * *

**Ironhide's POV**

The weapons expert glanced around the small and somewhat crowded room. If anyone asked, he was only here because he drove Will and Jaime here. Although, he was also present to protect Jaime if a Con was stupid enough to show up. Ratchet had been difficult to sway, saying she should stay at base with their new finding about her connection to the Allspark. But Prowl had informed Jaime and Charlie that the reading of Jeong Jeong's will was the next day. When Jaime had asked him why that pertained to them, Prowl had given her an odd look; he stated because they were in the will. He had then asked her why else her presence would be requested, but the girl had been too stunned to answer. Ironhide was currently in his intimidating holoform—big arms crossed—as he surveyed the room. Various family members were seated around the long table. A man in a suit sat in the middle. Jaime was seated on one end with Will sitting to her right. Ironhide stood behind the girl. Charlie was seated on the girl's left. His soon-to-be parents were on the boy's left. Ironhide sighed irritably. Patience was _not_ his forte. A late nephew strode into the room and sat at the last empty chair. The gentleman in the suit cleared his throat.

"Now that everyone is present, I believe we can begin," the man shuffled through some documents. He then proceeded to go through the will, listing to each family member what the old man had left them. When that person had learned what they received, they left the room. Ironhide assumed they would receive these items at a later date, since they were not presented in the slightly cramped room. The time came when all the family members had left.

"To Mr. Charlie Evans," the man spoke, "I leave this gift, in hopes that he shall remember old memories, but make new ones as well." Charlie and Jaime shared a puzzled glance. The man bent down and grabbed something underneath the table. He straightened, presenting the confused boy with a brown rubber canister. The boy only hesitated a moment before accepting it. He set it on the table and took off the lid. Charlie snorted in amusement and grinned at Jaime.

"What is it?" she asked. The boy's grin grew as he reached in and pulled out a teaspoon. Jaime snorted a laugh as well. Ironhide frowned, not understanding what was so funny about a spoon.

"He gave you a spoon?" the confused weapons specialist questioned. The boy smiled up at him.

"It's the same teaspoon I gave him for his birthday. He really liked his tea," the amused boy shrugged. Jaime peered in the canister.

"Charlie, it looks like there's something else in there." The boy reached in to pull out several tea packets. Upon closer inspection, Ironhide realized they were tea packets from around the world.

"Wow," Charlie breathed. The man in the suit cleared his throat.

"To Miss Jaime Hawthorne," he continued, "I leave a gift for good luck that carries a great deal of sentimental meaning." The man offered her a small brown box. Jaime took it. She glanced at an excited Charlie before slowly lifting the lid. Inside laid her mother's antique clock necklace. Jaime gasped and touched the necklace with reverence. Ironhide watched her carefully. Her actions indicated that she was very familiar with the object, but wasn't expecting to see it. The girl sniffled before putting on the necklace. She admired it with a sad smile. The girl glanced at Ironhide and noticed his expression.

"It was my mother's," was all she offered for explanation. Before Ironhide could ask why it had been in possession of the old man, the man in the suit cleared his throat.

"Also, to Miss Jaime Hawthorne…I leave this chest." The man placed said chest on the table in front of Jaime. The girl placed a hand on the small padlock and glanced at him. Wordlessly, he handed her the key. Jaime grabbed it and unlocked the lock. The small padlock fell to the table with a soft thud. Ironhide tilted his head, wondering what the old man could possibly leave Jaime in a small chest. The girl hesitated for a few moments before she lifted the lid a crack and peered at the items inside.

"What is it?" Charlie inquired impatiently. Jaime's jaw tightened when she realized what he had left her. She let go of the lid and it closed with a thump. She stared at the table, a frown marring her face. Jaime took in a deep breath and looked at the man in the suit.

"Is that everything?" she asked, her tone neutral. The man nodded. Jaime clipped the padlock back on and shoved the key into her pocket. She stood abruptly, chest in hand. On impulse, Will stood as well, followed by Charlie. Jaime strode out of the room. Ironhide frowned at Will before they both trailed after.

Minutes later they were all outside in the parking lot where Ironhide's true form was waiting.

"Jaime!" Will caught up to the girl. "Jaime what's wrong? What's in the box?" Charlie caught up with them, Ricky and his wife joined them shortly.

"It's nothing," Jaime frowned.

"Jaime," Charlie started.

"I don't want to talk about it," she sniffed. The boy looked like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it. Ironhide was by no means an expert when it came to emotions, but even he could tell that the girl appeared close to crying.

"Can we go home?" Jaime glanced at Will.

"…If that's what you want…" Will answered. Ironhide could tell his charge was uncertain on what to do next. For some strange reason, whatever was in the chest had upset Jaime. Charlie gave Jaime a hug.

"Promise we'll see each other soon?" he asked her, as if he feared he'd never see her again. Jaime pulled herself together for the boy.

"Count on it," she offered him a weak smile. He hugged her tightly and she returned the embrace. After a few moments, they finally parted.

"Ok…" Charlie trailed tentatively. Jaime gave a half-hearted wave to Ricky and his wife before disappearing into Ironhide's cab.

"See ya later," Will gave a distracted wave, before climbing into the driver's seat. Ironhide glanced around—assuring that the lot was empty—and disengaged his holoform.

* * *

**Jaime's POV**

It was a week since the reading of the will. Charlie was officially adopted and had moved in with his new parents. The boy had been excited because they lived in a small neighborhood with other children his age. They also lived close enough that visits to the Lennox residence would not be a problem. Jaime munched on her green apple as she sat on the pasture fence, legs swinging. All three horses were grazing nearby—flicking their ears in the girl's direction every once in a while—as she talked to them. Jaime glanced back at the house where Ironhide and Jazz sat in their alt modes. She smiled at the Pontiac solstice. Although she was sure all the Autobots would act as very protective guardians, Optimus had said that she would need an official guardian. Jazz had been quick to volunteer and Jaime had accepted his offer immediately. As if sensing her gaze, the Pontiac flashed its lights. She laughed and turned back to the pasture.

The girl took another bite of her apple and itched her leg lazily. She glanced down at her new jeans, shirt and shoes. After the will, Sarah had announced that she had waited long enough and took the girl shopping. Annabelle—not wanting to be left behind—tagged along and added input as they shopped for a new wardrobe for Jaime. Sarah had somehow…convinced Ironhide and Jazz—it took the weapons expert much more convincing than the saboteur—to join them in their holoforms to carry the many bags. Jaime let out a three note whistle. Orion lifted his head and looked at her. She'd been working with the horse a lot the past week. She wanted to ride him but Will was against it, saying the horse was still dangerous and unpredictable. So the horse was now in training. The first thing Jaime focused on was his manners. The girl had learned quickly that the buckskin was—in fact—very well-mannered…when he chose to be. And though he usually behaved with Jaime, the same could not be said with other people. The girl had also been training the horse to come to her specific whistle, hoping that would show Will just how "trained" he was. Orion swished his tail and trotted over to the girl. She gave him the rest of her apple and scratched behind his ear as he chomped on the treat.

"Do you like your apple?" she asked him with a smile. "Jaime spoils you with lots of apples doesn't she? If she doesn't start riding you soon, you will get very fat. Yes you will." The indignant horse gave an angry snort and glared at her. "Sorry boy," she laughed. "I don't know why I just referred to myself in third person." Orion snuffled her pockets to see if she had more treats. "Sorry, all gone," she shrugged. The horse shook his mane and trotted away. "Oh I see," Jaime called after him. "I'm only good enough for your company when I have treats huh?"

"Why do you insist in talking to that animal?" Ironhide's gruff voice carried across the front yard. Jaime hopped off the fence and walked back towards the house. She patted the black topkick as she passed.

"I talk to you too, don't I?" she asked with a mischievous smile. As she entered the house, she could hear Ironhide's engine sputter and Jazz's laughter.

* * *

Later that night, Jaime sat in her bed. Her legs were crossed Indian style and her arm rested limply in her lap. The girl's body was relaxed but not slumped. Every night, before she went to bed, she would "meditate." She had been visiting Ratchet at least every other day so that he could monitor her progress with the bonds. Although she could receive snippets of emotion from them and they from her, the connections were—apparently—incomplete. Focusing on the bonds allowed the connections to strengthen and Jaime felt more confident in accessing the threads. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Almost immediately, the threads of light assaulted her. Reaching for the bonds took little energy or concentration. It was the next part that she was working on.

Almost systematically, Jaime sifted through the six brightest threads. Jazz and Ironhide's were—understandably—the brightest. When she focused on the silver bond, she could feel Jazz's amusement. The elation was contagious and they were soon both wallowing in silent laughter. Ironhide's bond—on the other hand—held a twinge of annoyance. Jaime hesitantly gave a slight tug on the tether. The girl was immediately bathed in forgiveness and grudging respect for her retort. She chuckled at the weapons expert. They were constantly trading comebacks and Jaime was beginning to realize that Ironhide _looked forward_ to their war of words.

Next was Bumblebee. The girl had only met the youngest of the Autobots a few times. But they had gotten to know each other over their new connection. Jaime felt a sense of happiness and elation trickle over his thread. She also detected a feeling of excitement. Jaime guessed that he was driving somewhere with his charge Sam and maybe Mikaela as well. Bumblebee gave a happy and gentle tug, acknowledging her presence. The girl gave an acknowledging tug back. Optimus had been right. The yellow scout didn't hold any kind of grudge against her because of their first encounter. Over the past week, the girl had gotten the sense that the scout was constantly cheerful and optimistic.

Jaime then focused on Prowl's white thread. She got the sense of concentration and focus. Jaime mentally rolled her eyes. It seemed that the workaholic was focused on a task…again. She felt his hesitation as he paused in what he was doing when he sent her a questioning tug. The bots all knew that she practiced with the connections at night, but Prowl would always send her an inquiring tug, asking about her well-being. The girl sent back her reassurance—she was improving on sending feelings back when she actually _wanted_ to—and he returned to his duties.

Jaime tried Ratchet next. From the medic she felt a sense of irritation, but upon closer inspection, the girl realized it was not directed at her. Jaime chuckled. Since receiving the holoform program, the medic had been studying human health in depth. He believed that he would be much more suited to treat the humans on base than any human doctor. Unfortunately, many humans did not agree and the medic had been getting frustrated by everyone's stubbornness, or as he called it 'stupidity.' Jaime moved on, not wanting to garner the irritated Hatchet's attention.

Last was Optimus. Jaime probed the bond and received a feeling of forced patience and a tiny twinge of displeasure. An amused Jaime bit her lip. Apparently the poor Autobot leader was in a meeting with some stuffy politicians…again. She felt a tug from Optimus, his way of telling her 'I know you're there.' She sent him a wave of patience and her condolences. Jaime felt his amusement before he focused on what a politician was saying.

The girl focused on other threads of light. The threads were constantly changing. Some dimmed while others brightened. One thread that had seemed to get especially bright was a light blue—almost sky blue—thread. Like always, Jaime found herself checking on the two threads that spun around each other. She had found one other pair that twisted together in a similar way—a light red and green thread—but they were much dimmer. Upon inspection, Jaime was forced to grudgingly accept her suspicions. The last few days, Jaime had noticed that the fiery red thread had brightened considerably. Unfortunately, the blindly yellow was not as blinding. It was dimming, as if moving away. Another change between the threads was how they twisted around each other. Before, the threads had wrapped around each other snugly with no gaps. Now, Jaime noticed that the threads seemed to be drifting apart. The threads would even flicker and twist a little, as if they didn't want to be separated. It was very sad to watch. Jaime would usually leave the other threads alone since she didn't know who they belonged to, but she couldn't help but give a reassuring tug on the twisted threads every night. And just like last night, the threads seemed to calm under her influence. She sent them each another wave of reassurance before opening her eyes.

She stretched languidly and slipped into her new pajamas. She shuffled over to her window. Since her bedroom was a corner room, she had two windows. One of them faced the front of the house. She opened the window halfway and leaned out.

"Good night Ironhide," she called. She got a grunt in response. "Good night Jazz."

"G'night sweetspark," the saboteur answered. Jaime crawled into her bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Jaime tossed and turned that night. She dreamed of two Autobots landing on earth. Thankfully the bots arrived at night. They landed near some cars that are being held for a car show the next day and scanned for alt forms. One of them was being choosy and the other vented a frustrated sigh. The Cybertronian finally chose an alt form and they quickly left the area. They still left some huge craters of course. _The suits are going to have a field day with that,_ Jaime tiredly mused. She turned over in her sleep. _

_The setting changed to blackness. She couldn't see, she couldn't hear, and she couldn't feel anything. Jaime fought down the rising fear. Where was she? Why couldn't she remember how she got here? Jaime felt another presence brush up against her but it immediately pulled away. Come back! she called. Before she realized what she was doing, she reached out to the presence like she had been practicing with the Autobots. It halted, confused and returned cautiously. I'm a friend, she wanted to say. She sent a wave of reassurance. The presence tugged back. She could sense its confusion. It's ok, we'll get through this together, she soothed. The presence hovered closer, clearly intrigued and drawn to her. Who are you? it asked. A friend, she answered calmly. They lingered together, probing the bond they apparently shared. Jaime didn't know how much time passed but she soon felt herself drifting away. Where are you going? it asked. I have to wake up, she replied. The presence released her—almost regretfully—and they parted ways._

* * *

Jaime's eyes snapped open and she sat up groggily. _What the heck was that?_ she wondered. But the strange dream was already fading from her memory. She eventually shrugged and got out of bed. She pulled on some clothes. She also put on her necklace—which she now wore everywhere—and reached down next to her bed to grab her knapsack. She was lying on the floor as she pulled her bag out from underneath her bed. She glanced at the corner. After arriving home, she had pushed the small chest under her bed in the corner. She frowned at the chest. She knew why Jeong Jeong had given it to her. But that didn't mean she had to like it. Jaime sighed and pushed herself up. Even though she had a closet and dresser—which were both half full—she still placed items that were important to her under her bed. It was a hard habit to break from her time spent at the orphanage.

Jaime pulled her jacket out of her bag and put it on before sliding the knapsack back underneath the bed. She jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen. She shoved a piece of toast into her mouth and grabbed two green apples. Minutes later she was in the barn. Will joined her as they completed the morning chores. He was usually home on the weekends, since the base was so close and he could easily be called in if he was needed. When they were finished, they tromped into the kitchen and ate breakfast. After the table had been cleared, Annabelle had gone into the living room to watch her favorite cartoon. Sarah finished rinsing off the last plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"Jaime," Will spoke. The girl looked at him. "I'm going to base today, wanna come?" Jaime raised an eyebrow. Although he had asked her, she got the feeling he had asked because the Autobots wanted to talk to her.

"Sure," she shrugged and walked out of the house. "Hey Jazz," she greeted the Pontiac before glancing at the topkick. "Morning Hide," she added a moment later. Ironhide's engine rumbled in response.

"Ey Jaime…Ya recharge alrigh'?" Jazz asked. Jaime shrugged.

"I had a weird dream…but I don't remember what happened." Will walked outside.

"You riding with Jazz?" he asked. Jaime nodded. Will climbed into Ironhide's cab. Jazz popped open the back seat door and Jaime slid in. She still felt a bit tense inside. But she was really improving. Jazz would usually distract her and the girl would forget about her nervousness. Today, Jaime came up with the distraction. The two spent the short ride to base head-banging to loud music. Jaime had taught Jazz the other day the art of head-banging. So when they arrived to Hoover's Dam entrance, it was no surprised they garnered a few looks. Any passerby would see a dark skinned man in the driver's seat and a girl in the back seat head-banging like there was no tomorrow, huge grins plastered on their faces. The gate captain stared at them for a few moments before sighing and waving them by.

Jaime waved at him as they passed and he waved back with a shake of his head. Since Jaime had spent most of the last week at the base, she'd also gotten to know some of the people who worked on the base. They finally reached the hangar that Jaime had dubbed 'the meeting hangar' and joined Will and Epps on the catwalk. She looked around.

"Where's Ricky?" she asked them. Epps snorted.

"He's on cleanup duty," he answered with a grin.

"I thought he hated cleanup duty," she tilted her head.

"He does," Will allowed himself a smile.

"What is he cleaning up?" Before either guy could respond, Optimus stepped up to the catwalk.

"We received some new arrivals last night," the Autobot leader explained.

"Really? That's great!" Jaime smiled as her gaze swept over the hangar. Her eyes landed on two unfamiliar bots. Well, at least they should have been unfamiliar, but they weren't. Jaime's smile dropped from her face as she studied the two familiar mechs.

"This is Jolt," Optimus introduced. The Autobot Jolt nodded in greeting. Judging by his blue armor, Jaime guessed he transformed into the Chevy volt. She also curiously noted the whips that hung at his side. "And this," Optimus continued, "is Sideswipe." Jaime couldn't help but grin at the silver mech that—she assumed—turned into the corvette stingray. Sideswipe tilted his helm as he peered at her.

"Do they know about…" Jaime trailed. Optimus gave a short nod.

"They have been briefed of what has transpired recently." Sideswipe took a step closer to the catwalk. Jaime leaned forward to study one of Charlie's favorite Autobots. They were almost a foot apart. Sideswipe still didn't say anything, as if he was trying to piece together a puzzle. Jaime wondered what was bothering him when understanding dawned on her. _He's the red thread I've been tugging on,_ she realized. Knowing what he was waiting for, she indulged him. She grasped for his fiery red thread, which was now super bright and gave it a tug.

"No way," he reeled back, disbelief on his faceplates.

"Nice ta finally meet ya," Jaime grinned at him and held out a hand. Sideswipe looked at her hand then at her.

"You're supposed to shake it," Ironhide stated, rolling his optics. Sideswipe scowled at the weapons specialist.

"I know that," he grumbled before accepting her hand with his giant finger. The Autobot made sure to shake her hand gently. Jaime glanced down at his other hand and realized he had giant swords. She glanced back at the hand she was shaking and noted that he had retracted his blade.

"So…" Sideswipe studied her, "that was you?"

"Yea," she nodded.

"Oh," Sideswipe's shoulders slumped slightly. A confused Jaime glanced to Optimus, but the Autobot leader simply shook his helm.

"Nice whips," she told Jolt.

"Thank you," the mech replied neutrally. Jaime raised a brow. It seemed that he was just as unsocial as Prowl.

* * *

A few hours later, Jaime was in the cafeteria. She was at a table eating lunch with Epps, Will, and a disgruntled Ricky. Epps scooped up a spoon of—supposedly—mashed potatoes. He wrinkled his nose.

"Man this is just wrong," the sergeant complained. Jaime shoveled in the last of her food. Ricky and Epps stared at her. "Damn Jaime, how can you eat this stuff?" Epps asked her. Jaime got up, tray in hand.

"Please, the food could be a lot worse," she rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a girl Epps." The table—and anyone nearby who heard her—roared with laughter as she left to throw her trash away. Before leaving the cafeteria, she turned to face Will.

"I'm gonna go hang with Jazz," she called. He nodded. Jaime had learned rather quickly that the man liked to know where she was in case of emergency, and for his own peace of mind. She walked down the large halls. Last she'd heard Ironhide had been searching for a sparring partner and Jazz had accepted his challenge. _Boys_, Jaime shook her head. She paused when she walked by a large room. Jaime curiously peered inside. A corvette stingray sat in the room silently.

"Sides?" she called. "You okay?" There was a pause before the car broke apart and transformed into Sideswipe. When she saw the look on his face she quickly entered the room. "You wanna talk?" she asked softly. He sat down next to her. They sat together quietly for a few moments before the mech finally spoke.

"When I felt the tug on my spark in space…I wasn't expecting you. I came here expecting…someone else," he frowned. Jaime bit her lip, understanding the mech's previous look of disappointment.

"You thought I was Sunny," she murmured. Sideswipe glanced down at her. "Can't you feel him though? He's your twin after all." The mech vented a frustrated sigh.

"That's the thing, I _can't_ feel him," Sideswipe clawed a little at the plating above his spark. "I can't feel him _at all_. That's never happened before." They sat in silence for a while. Sideswipe twitched suddenly. "But you can."

"What?" Jaime blinked. The excited mech leaned down.

"Every bot here can feel you. I felt you. That means Sunny can to!" Jaime looked up at him. She instantly regretted it when she saw his hopeful face.

"I don't know Sides," she mumbled, staring at the floor. The mech frowned at her before looking away. Unfortunately Jaime was sitting very close to him. Consequently, she could feel his disappointment so strongly, as if it were her own. She groaned.

"Fine," she growled. "I'll try." Sideswipe quickly faced her eagerly as she closed her eyes and concentrated. She reached for the threads of light and found the two twisting threads. The red string was brighter than she'd ever seen it. The yellow thread was even dimmer than before. Jaime focused completely on that yellow thread. She followed the taut thread as far as she could. But it was stretched so far away. She tugged gently, afraid of making it snap. She waited for a response. Nothing. She tugged a little sharper. The thread shifted a little, as if surprised by her tug, but it didn't reply. Since the mech was so far away, she couldn't tell if the lack of response meant she was being ignored, she couldn't feel his response, or something else. She sighed and opened her eyes. She glanced up at the expectant Sideswipe.

"I didn't get a response," she worded gently. Sideswipe's shoulders slumped before he frowned, reviewing her words.

"But…you could feel him?" he asked her. Jaime chewed on her lip.

"I…could see his thread," she admitted. "It's still lit, so I assume that means he's still online." Sideswipe was silent. Jaime grimaced at the turmoil of emotions coming from the mech. Unable to stand it any longer, she stood and walked towards the door. She looked over her shoulder.

"C'mon Sides, you can't mope in here all day." He looked at her.

"Why not?" he asked dryly. A wicked grin appeared on Jaime's face. Sideswipe tilted his helm. Because of their proximity, he could sense her utter glee and underlying mischievousness.

"Because you have a reputation to uphold," she smirked impishly. She goaded him with a tug on their tether. A small smirk grew on Sideswipe's mouth plates until it was a full grown Cheshire smile.

"Jaime…" He stood up and strode over to her.

"Yes?" she answered, tilting her head back.

"This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship." The two friends walked out of the room side by side.

* * *

_Joldino-Sidestreaker__: Yes! Go Terror Twins! Thank you so much! I'm so glad so many people like it! :D_

_Flamingfoxviper__: Well…One of the lambo twins. Sunny was unavoidably detained. I hope you find Sides funny too!_

_SJSGirl__: Charlie finally gets his own family again! Yay for the little guy…Yea if the twins felt a tug on a bond they'd immediately assume it's the other. Everyone's excited about the Terror Twins…Guess that means the pressure's on! :D _

_Luna Uchiha666__: Awww! Me to! Yea, Charlie will still be able to see his sister and idols every once in a while :) Yes, the Allspark will be playing a big part in Jaime's future…Thank you so much! Um I feel kinda stupid for asking but…What do you mean by, "she was asleep at the time. I think they weren't used to me doing that at night?"_

_Autobot StarRacer__: Charlie boy has a family! *Cheers* That would be pretty freaky. Now that I think about it, I put Jaime through a lot…Oooh! Another Terror Twins fan eh? Oh goodie! :D Cuz I got some fun stuff planned *Insert evil chuckle* _

_Jovie Black__: Aww! *Blushes* Thank you! Heh heh…Leaves you unable to form words huh? :) I'm so glad people like the feels! I try to make it come across as realistic as possible so *shrugs* yea thanks! _

_DragonRiderWarrior__: Yea Charlie finally got adopted! And he met the Autobots—and it ain't even lunch yet! :D *Chuckles madly* Yes, a military trained special ops soldier got outrun by a five year old boy. That's cool. So she's the Allspark in two different dimensions?_

_Kurohane Ookami__: Heh heh ,thanks! I'm glad you liked the threads. You sure you weren't squealing over certain mechs the threads were connected to? :D Hmmm….Charlie helping the soldiers train…now there's an idea :) _

_Sesflynn__: Thank you so much! Wow! Glad you like it! :) Yes, the twisted threads were Sunny and Sides. Skidz and Mudflap kinda got a "shout out" moment in this chapter thanks to your review :) _

_Novaglow__: Haha! Thank you! I have just as much fun writing them! :D *Blushes* Thank you so much for your kind words. As for updating quickly, well, Jaime's gotten more pushy and the chapters just keep on flowing. It's like a waterfall really…a messy…disorganized…slightly annoying waterfall :D_

_Phoenyx Starr__: *Shrugs* Eh, Looking back I can see why you thought that. Yep, the red and yellow are the Terror Twins! What's not to love about them? They're just so dang likeable! _

_Ginebra__: Yay! Another Charlie lover! I never expected him to be so popular! :) Thank you! _

_MiniAjax__: Thanks! Yea, I couldn't just send the kid back to the orphanage. Really, I couldn't. Jaime would have killed me in my sleep O.o *Smirks* You're the first person who's mentioned those Deceptiscum…Which will come up but not until the far and distant future. Jaime just hasn't realized that being connected to the bots means she's connected to the cons as well. _

_Kyubbi lover 98__: Well here's another chappie for ya. Thank you! _

_Kiwi8fruit__: Awww Thank you! _

_Jazz's lil ninja__: Thank you! Well…Yea…Sides is here, but Sunny couldn't make it :( Yea, I wanted Charlie to get adopted by someone in NEST (ya know so he could see Jaime and the Autobots) but Lennoxs was out of the question and Epps *Shrugs* he's already got kids so…yea. _

_EywaxBaby__: Thank you so much! _

_Jgoss__: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. Yup, Jaime's emotionally attached to the overprotective bots…Yup, that's gonna end well :) And Charlie boy got adopted! Whoop Whoop! _

_Rayne__: Really? You do? *In a deadpan voice* That's a shame…And you're such a creep :)_

_**Chapter 13:**_

_Funerals __**are**__ sad and depressing, and thank you. _

_Haha, the Jazzman's always got her back. Of course Charlie *Twirls around with the adorable kid* had to meet the bots! Jaime wouldn't have it any other way :) Hey, cut the kid a break. He was meeting his __**idol**__. Like, the hero he'd like to be like when he grows up. I'm glad Charlie's "geek-out" made you laugh like a crazy loony. :D _

_Yes! He made the Prowler glitch! *Sigh* That was so fun to write…Actually Ratchet was the one who said, 'Don't even think about it.' Are you kidding? Jazz wouldn't say that, he'd be egging the boy on. Your welcome :)_

_Hehe…Hatchet glitching at the mention of the Terror Twins…Hehe…Makes me chuckle every time! :D _

_Sorry if that wasn't clear. He's one of the soldiers on Will's team. He is NOT and ax murderer! Geesh. Only you would think that…But as Optimus said in Transformers: Prime (Episode one I think), "Your opinion is noted."_

_I'm so glad people like the author note endings :D They seem to be almost as popular as the story itself! If she is your sister than the bots are in trouble with a capital T._

_**Chapter 14:**_

…_Really? Oh sweet Jesus the world must be ending! *Hangs on to Ironhide for dear life* _

_I didn't want to choose an already known character like Epps because, One: the guy already has a bunch of kids, Two: I'm not sure how often Charlie will be on base, and I felt that if Epps or Will adopted the boy, people would expect the boy to be on base all the time. I'm not saying that he won't visit—he will—but he won't visit as much as Jaime. _

_Thank you, took me awhile (partly because I had to hunt around the house for colored pencils and the sharpener kept on eating them). *Rolls eyes* You and your phone. _

_Yea, Jaime's connection is going to come into play a lot *Smirks* _

_Yes well like it or not, you're going to have to be patient. *Grins* Patience is a virtue. And I will, don't worry! :D Thank you for your very detailed and long review. _

_PurpleLunaWolf__: One; Thank you so much! That means a lot to me! *Shrugs* Yea, it can't be happy all the time, but ya gotta have some funny points (Life has a twisted sense of humor after all). Two; Heh Heh, thanks :) I didn't expect them to be so popular with people! Three; Really? *Grin* That's awesome. I couldn't decide what to have Charlie say to make Prowl crash, so I tried to think of one of the most illogical things in our culture…and came up with "taste the rainbow" :D I'm glad you love my story! _

_KayleeChiara__: Hahaha! And I'm SO glad you found it as well :) Thanks. I try to balance it. As fun as it is to have happy fluffy chapters, life isn't like that. But I'm not going to make only bad stuff happen to Jaime…well some bad stuff but *shrugs* it has to happen. I try to make interactions between the characters as realistic as possible. Thank you! *Grins* I know, I'm trying to type longer chapters—I really am—and this is a little on the longer side than other chapters so…Enjoy!_

_Thank you for your review so much!_

_The Rain On Your Parade__: Thank you so much! I love writing Jaime and Will fluff :) *Happy Dance* Thank you! In case you haven't noticed I LOVE Will, he's so flippin' awesome. So I'm glad you think I'm doing him justice. Of course! What kind of Transformers story can you have without Jazz and Ironhide? None! :D I completely agree with you *Nods enthusiastically* There is no so thing as too much Ironhide :) Yea, I guess it's just a preference thing. I used to picture Optimus with brown hair but I stumbled upon this picture where he has dark bluish hair. I don't know if I made that clear. I think I said it was close to black. Well, that's not really true. I picture it more of a darker __**blue**__ (but lighter than navy blue) if that makes sense. _

**Author's Note: Yay! Sides is finally on Earth! Unfortunately his twin was unavoidably detained. You'll learn in the next chapter what happened. I already have the beginning typed up and *Chuckles* I have to admit...I think it may be my personal favorite chapter so far. And so without further ado, I leave you to review! Take it away Sides!**

**Sideswipe: Take what away?**

**Hubero: *Face palms* Just s****ay something to the readers about reviewing, leaving comments, that kind of stuff. **

**Sideswipe: Hey guys! Sup? Being the amazing mech that I am, I volunteered to help Hubero with her Author's Note. So to show your appreciation over this chapter-Not to mention that she arranged to have a guest of amazingly high-**

**Hubero: *Clears throat* They get it, Sides.**

**Sideswipe: *Blinks* Do you want my help or not?**

**Hubero: *Holds hands up in surrender***

**Sideswipe: Erm...Where was I? Oh, yea...So please show your appreciation by leaving reviews, comments, and all that good stuff. I haven't been here long, but from what I've heard and seen, Hubero is very good at answering every review and comment. She really enjoys hearing back from her readers.**

**Hubero: Awww! Thanks Sides! Not bad for your first time!**

**Sideswipe: *Snorts* Not bad? You can't beat the best and I'm the best at what I do.**

**Hubero: Sure, now go scat and plot your fun with Jaime.**

**Sideswipe: Oh we're done plotting...We're just waiting for our supplies. **

**Hubero: Oh, that reminds me. Jaime wanted me to tell you something. What did she say again? Oh yea: it came in and mission is a go.**

**Sideswipe: *Smirks* Excellent.**


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you to my beta xXRetrobotXx for proofreading and providing feedback! Your input is greatly appreciated!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything connected to the franchise…but I_ **DO** _own Jaime and my plot…And anything else you don't recognize._

Thank you SO much to all of you who reviewed! Your feedback is absolutely amazing! My biggest thanks extended to: Autobot StarRacer, Kurohane Ookami, gemava, Novaglow, Flamingfoxviper, PurpleLunaWolf, elita13, Sesflynn, Jazz's lil ninja, kiwi8fruit, SJSGirl, the guest, Kaylee Chiara, Sunstreaker's Squishy, Tempest daughter of Poseidon, jgoss, and Rayne.

****Important Notice** Thank you so much to everyone who has voted for my "Who's your Favorite Autobot!" I wanted to see who were the big favorites and thanks to your votes, I have. I'll leave it open a little longer in case there are any late voters, but I'll probably stop posting this in future chapters.**

_Inspiration for the "Mission Talk" dialogue at the beginning of this chapter came from Rayne. Thank you for letting me use it in this chapter. The prank idea of using…well…you'll see…was completely mine. _

* * *

"Red Light, this is Spark Leader. Report."

"This is Red Light, proceed Spark Leader."

"The ducky is ready. All systems check. Mission is a GO!"

"Roger that Spark Leader, Operation: **Irritate the Duck** is commencing." Jaime stayed in her crouched position, half hidden in a shadowy doorway. She waited as Sideswipe laid the trap for their target. They had previously decided it would be more efficient for Sideswipe to proceed alone because of his size and so he could act quickly without having to worry about stepping on the small girl. Jaime's informant had told her that Ratchet was currently not in his med bay and he wouldn't be using it for the whole afternoon. Sideswipe implemented their plan as she stayed on look out in a nearby hallway.

"Jaime?" The surprised girl whirled around to come face to face with one of the soldiers she had befriended on base.

"Oh…Hey Jimmy," she waved. "Watcha doing?"

"Just passing by," the soldier curiously tilted his head at her. "I was on my way to Ratchet's med bay." Jaime stiffened.

"Why?" she blurted. He looked at her funny. Jaime quickly recovered and played it off. "I mean, why would you want to visit the Hatchet? Willingly might I add..."

"It's not that I want to," he chuckled, accepting her excuse for her reaction. "But he's meeting with some important human doctors within the hour and I'm supposed to help him get ready, you know with supplies and everything. He's going to show off his med bay to convince them why he should be in charge of everyone's health on base." Jaime paled.

"Really?" Jimmy nodded. "Um, thanks for telling me Jimmy…Gotta go!" Jaime jogged down the hall. When she was out of his sight, she ducked into an empty room. She tapped her earpiece hurriedly.

"Mission Abort! Mission Abort! Scout reports were false. The ducky is going to return to the target area any minute!" she hissed at Sideswipe. "Get out of there Red Light!"

"Too late!" Jaime froze at Sideswipe's giddy reply.

"Oh crap," she muttered. **SLAM!** A few moments later, a bloodcurdling roar sounded throughout the entire base. If it were possible, the whole base paused in what they were doing at the furious shout. People jumped out of the way as a brown blur raced by. Jaime ran like her life depended on it. And judging by the angry roar, her future may very well depend on her quick getaway. Sideswipe quickly caught up to her and effortlessly scooped her up.

"Dude, I could really use some roller blades," Jaime commented. "It would make fleeing so much easier." Her accomplice chuckled as he sped down the maze of hallways. Unlike the other bots who had giant metal feet—or pedes as they called them—Sideswipe had wheels instead. This made him an excellent getaway vehicle, whether he was in alt mode and bi-pedal mode. "Well?" she asked, prodding her co-conspirator to report what happened. Sideswipe smirked down at her.

"Mission was a success Spark Leader." Jaime couldn't help but grin, even if Ratchet was going to be pissed.

* * *

**Optimus POV**

The Autobot leader sighed as he sat at his large desk. He scrolled through a data pad but he was distracted. He kept thinking back to Sideswipe and Jolt's arrival. Before Jaime had met them yesterday, the two mechs had given a brief account regarding their journey. Apparently, Prowl had been traveling with them along with others. But a large group of Decepticons had attacked the small Autobot unit. That was how Prowl had gotten separated from his comrades and why he had arrived on Earth alone, which the SIC had already explained when he arrived. Unfortunately, it got worse. Sideswipe and Jolt had also been traveling with Sunstreaker and Mirage. Sideswipe had angrily recounted to the Autobot leader how the same Decepticon party had ambushed them _again_ and they were quickly divided as the bots tried to hold their own. Neither Sideswipe nor Jolt knew what happened to their comrades Sunstreaker and Mirage. They had been unable to find any evidence of their fellow Autobots, which was both good news and bad. Optimus sighed. Without his twin around, the leader feared that Sideswipe would gradually become antisocial or despondent.

**:: OPTIMUS PRIME! ::** Optimus jumped out of his chair, completely startled by the angry and high alert comm.

**:: Ratchet? What is the matter? ::** The Autobot leader asked cautiously,sensing that Ratchet was incensed.

**:: THAT SLAGGING ANNOYING FRAGGER IS THE MATTER! ::** Yup, Ratchet was pissed. For what reason, Optimus could not fathom.

**:: …Who? ::** The confused Autobot leader probed carefully.

**:: SIDESWIPE! WHO ELSE?! ::** _Sideswipe_? Optimus blinked. That was…rather unexpected. He hadn't thought that the moping twin would bounce back so quickly. _What has caused this sudden change in behavior? _Optimus wondered.

**:: What…did he do? ::**

**:: WHAT DID HE—WHAT**_** DIDN'T **_**HE DO?! THE FRAGGER DIDN'T LEAVE ANYTHING **_**UNTOUCHED**_**! ::** Optimus sighed.

**:: Where are you? ::**

**:: …::** Ratchet didn't respond.

**:: Ratchet. Where **_**are**_** you?** :: Optimus repeated.

**:: I'm…outside the med bay. ::** Ratchet growled. Optimus groaned. If there was one thing Ratchet hated, it was people messing with his prized med bay.

* * *

**Jaime's POV**

Nearly twenty minutes later, the bots were all gathered in the hallway. Epps and Will were also present. Jaime was standing on Sideswipe's shoulder. Although, that may not have been the safest place for her, judging by Ratchet's seething glare.

"Sideswipe," Optimus spoke. "Were you in Ratchet's med bay within the past hour?"

"Me?" Sideswipe asked, tilting his head in an innocent manner. "Why would I be in that hell hole? You know I stay as far away if I can help it."

"Unless it involves a prank," Ironhide muttered. He was annoyed at the prankster; however he was also somewhat relieved that he had not been the target.

"Wait, what's this prank that Sideswipe pulled?" Will asked from down below. No bot spoke, for fear of inciting the wrath of the silently fuming Hatchet. Optimus finally opened his mouth plates. But after a few moments of hesitation, he closed them.

"Perhaps…you should see for yourselves," he admitted, at a loss for words. Ratchet continued to seethe as Prowl wordlessly opened the door to the med bay. Heads and helms peered into the med bay. Will and Epps's mouths dropped in sync at the spectacle. The med bay was covered…in bubble wrap. The berths were wrapped in it, the tables were covered in it, and Ratchet's instruments had been enveloped. Not even the walls and floor had been spared. _Everything_ had been completely covered in bubble wrap. Epps snorted a laugh before quickly covering it with a cough. Ratchet glowered at the man as he tried to hide his amusement. Sideswipe couldn't help but grin at his handiwork. The livid CMO was quick to notice.

"SEE! He did it! Look at that slag eating grin of his!" the medic pointed an accusing digit at the silver prankster.

"Pfft," Jaime chuckled lightly, coming to her friend's rescue. "He's guilty for grinning? Then I guess that means almost everyone here is guilty!" It was true. A smile was quickly forming on Will's face. The only Autobots not smiling were—obviously Ratchet as well as—Prowl and Optimus. Jaime could however feel the Autobot leader's amusement through the bond. The girl was somewhat disappointed that Prowl hadn't glitched; she'd thought the bubble wrap would make his logic processor fritz. So she assumed that somebody must have somehow prepared the SIC beforehand for that specific purpose.

"Sideswipe, where were you?" Optimus repeated his question.

"I was with Jaime," the mech gave a half shrug, with the shoulder she wasn't standing on.

"So you pulled Jaime into this?" Prowl questioned with a displeased frown.

"How could he when we weren't even on base?" Jaime raised an eyebrow, hip cocked to the side. Optimus studied the girl. She had a feeling that he knew they were guilty. She quickly grasped for his tether and tried to silently convince him to let this incident slide. She had come up with the idea after all. Jaime had wanted to distract the glum prankster from his missing twin. But it wouldn't be worth it if Sideswipe was thrown into the brig and left alone with his gloomy thoughts. Jaime tried to send her reassurance that she would explain it to Optimus later. He gazed at her thoughtfully.

"Do you have an alibi?" he eventually asked, playing along. Ratchet sputtered at his leader.

"ALIBI? How could they have a _legitimate_ alibi when they were here the WHOLE TIME? THEY _VANDALIZED_ MY MED BAY!" Ratchet bellowed. It was a wonder that the tourists outside the base didn't hear him, he was that loud. Jaime tugged questioningly on Jazz's thread, silently inquiring if he had done as she asked. He sent a firm positive tug back.

"Of course," Jaime grinned. Sideswipe kept his face plates neutral and let the girl do the talking. Jaime had told him beforehand that Jazz would cover for them. "Sides and I left base for a short drive."

"Without your guardian?" Ironhide questioned her.

"I cleared it with him," Jaime waved him off. "Right Jazz?"

"Shor did," the saboteur nodded.

"So as I was saying," Jaime continued. "Sides and I left the base—seemed like he needed a distraction—" Ratchet snorted. "And we ended up going off road."

"Off road?" Will asked a bit nervously.

"What did you do off the road?" Optimus patiently asked.

"We drove donuts," Jaime grinned madly. The Autobots—except for Jazz—stared at her with puzzled expressions.

"You WHAT?" Will gawked. "Why would you even DO that?"

"No way," Epps couldn't help but chuckle.

"Way," Jaime answered smugly. Will glared at his friend.

"Sorry man," the contrite sergeant quickly apologized.

"What does…'driving donuts' mean?" Optimus cautiously asked, not encouraged at all by Will's reaction. The major crossed his arms roughly.

"Just look it up," he grounded out. The Autobots searched the phrase online. Optics soon widened.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Optimus worried aloud.

"So you believe us?" Jaime asked with a victorious smile.

"Not for a second," Ratchet growled, optics narrowed.

"…Can you prove this?" Optimus asked.

"Isn't that the purpose of an alibi?" Jaime snorted. Will radioed the gate captain, asking if Jaime and Sideswipe had indeed left the base. The captain responded that a stingray corvette had left and returned within the last hour.

"If you drive out of the base a few miles away, I'm sure you can find the donut circles," Jaime smiled confidently. "Is that enough proof for you guys?"

"Why the frag would you even do something so dangerous and stupid!" Ironhide griped.

"Sitting in the padded interior—with the seatbelt on—of an _Autobot warrior_…is not dangerous. In fact, that's pretty dang safe," Jaime rolled her eyes. Ironhide looked like he wanted to add something but Optimus cut him off with a look.

"That is still _very_ dangerous and completely reckless Jaime, regardless of being in an Autobots interior," Optimus lectured. He glanced at Sideswipe. "The evidence seems to stand in Sideswipe's favor. Therefore I must conclude that he is not guilty." Ratchet glared at the grinning prankster.

"I believe someone owes someone an apology!" Sideswipe stated very smugly at the still pissed CMO. The medic glared at the silver mech.

"…I'm sorry you have no processor in that empty helm of yours," he growled before stomping into his med bay and slamming the door shut. There was silence in the hallway for a few moments. The quiet was soon broken however. **Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop.** Ratchet's growl sounded through the door. **Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop.** "_ARGH!_" Everyone quickly vacated the hallway. Jaime bent over—still on Sideswipe's shoulder—laughing her head off.

* * *

Jaime was later in Optimus' office, standing in front of him on his massive desk.

"So you see," she concluded. "It was all my idea to help Sides from getting depressed about Sunny and stop thinking of all those gloomy thoughts of his."

"I see," Optimus mused. He regarded her for a few moments. "And what of your alibi? Some of the soldiers left the base to see if your story was true. And they _did_ find tire tracks off road a few miles out."

"What makes you think Sides and I were the only two involved?" she asked with a sly smirk. Optimus ran the logic through his battle computer and voiced the most likely explanation he could come up with.

"Jazz temporarily changed his alt form to pose as Sideswipe." Jaime gave a wordless shrug as she innocently rocked back and forth on her heels. She neither confirmed nor denied his claim.

"I shall let this first infraction slide with a warning," he finally spoke. Jaime grinned. "Mostly because I am relieved that Sideswipe is in good enough spirits to still be pulling pranks. Nevertheless, if he does continue his…extracurricular activities, he _will_ be sent to the brig."

"Understandable," the girl nodded. Optimus pinned her with a critical look.

"I hope this won't become a regular occurrence."

"No promises!" Jaime laughed as she trotted to the edge of the Prime's desk. At the edge was a narrow metal staircase for humans to climb on. "Thanks OP! You rock!" she waved before dashing out the door.

* * *

Jaime later caught Will alone and told him what really happened. She had noticed the man's anger and anxiety about the donut circles and wanted to calm his fears.

"So, Sideswipe didn't really drive donut circles with you?" Will asked for the third time.

"No," Jaime grounded out. "That was _just_ Jazz." He studied her.

"Does Optimus know?" he finally asked.

"Yup," she nodded. "He's going to let this slide since he knows I only did it to cheer Sides up."

"Why? Is he depressed or something?" Will tilted his head. By the deer in the headlights look on the girl's face, Will guessed that she hadn't mean for that tidbit to slip out. Jaime glanced both ways, making sure they were alone. She hesitantly gestured for him to bend closer.

"You can't tell anyone one about this. Not even Epps," she told him seriously. "The Autobots all know but none of the humans do." Will hesitated a moment before nodding. "Promise?"

"Promise," he assured her. She stood on her tip toes and cupped her hand around her mouth.

"Sides has a brother and he doesn't know where he is," she whispered in her ear.

"Oh," Will nodded slowly in understanding. He looked at her. "And he doesn't want anyone to know he's hurting." Jaime nodded silently. The man placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I promise I won't tell a soul." She let out a relieved sigh. After that, Jaime ended up spending the rest of the afternoon with Sideswipe and Jazz.

"Jaime?" Sideswipe broke the comfortable silence.

"Yea."

"I get the whole need for codenames on a mission…but why was Ratchet's designation 'ducky,'" he asked her with a tilt of his helm. She looked up at the silver Cybertronian.

"Have you ever been attacked by a duck?"

"…No…"

"They attack you with a viciousness you wouldn't expect…especially a mother duck with baby ducklings." Jazz looked down at his ward since she was sitting on his knee.

"Do ya 'ave any experience?" the saboteur asked hesitantly.

"…Pfft!...No!" Both of the silver mechs regarded her. After a few moments, Jaime threw up her arm in surrender. "She came out of nowhere! How was I supposed to know her ducklings were in the nearby bush?!" Sideswipe snorted.

"You got attacked by a tiny bird?" he snickered. Jaime hunched over as she pouted.

"Laugh all you want Sides, but the next time you get attacked by something that appears small and insignificant, _I'll_ be the one laughing."

"Right," was all Sideswipe could get out before his frame was shaking with laughter. Jazz tried to hold out—for the sake his charge's pride—but he was soon bent over laughing as well.

* * *

Why had she even agreed to this? It was complete madness! People did this for fun?

"C'mon Jaime," Sarah encouraged with a motherly smile. "Give us a little twirl." The girl sighed as she indulged her audience.

"That looks gorgeous on you!" Maggie exclaimed.

Green is definitely your color," Mikaela nodded in agreement. Jaime couldn't help but laugh at the women.

It was almost a month since Sideswipe and Jolt arrived on base and everyday was an adventure thanks to Sideswipe, Jaime, and Jazz. Somehow word had gotten out—Jaime believed it was thanks to Sides' big mouth—who was responsible for the bubble wrap prank in Ratchet's med bay. It wasn't long before the three were being called the bubble wrap gang, much to Ratchet's displeasure. The pranking fun hadn't stopped there and Sideswipe had been unable to dodge the punishment of time in the brig again. Jaime had voluntarily stayed down there to keep him company since she had been the mastermind behind the prank. In future pranks, she would become the brain behind their secret operations. It was July now and Jaime was at the mall with Sarah, Mikaela Banes and Maggie Madsen.

Maggie Madsen worked on base with the tech team. She was one of the main analysts along with her friend Glen Whitmann who worked with encryptions. The girl liked the Australian blonde and Maggie would often spend her days off with the girl. One time Jaime had swung by when Maggie was on shift and had spent the rest of the afternoon watching the woman work. Maggie was an excellent teacher and she'd always explained how she did things. Jaime looked up to the woman as an older sister.

Mikaela was Sam's girlfriend. Ironhide had driven Sarah over to the Witwickys—Jaime tagged along—and Mikaela was there. Sarah spent the time with Sam's parents—Ron and Judy—while Jaime visited with Sam, Mikaela and Bee. Jaime and Mikaela shared a sister relationship as well. After learning how quickly the girl picked up on things, Mikaela had begun to teach Jaime about the insides of a car and how to put parts back together. No, they hadn't used Bumblebee. They'd used Ron's old car that no longer ran. Although at the end of Jaime's last visit, the two girls were close to making it run again.

Now, Jaime was standing in front of the three women wearing a green summer dress.

"It's lovely," Sara sighed.

"Uh, thanks," Jaime flushed. She was more of a jeans and sweatshirt/t-shirt girl but she didn't mind dressing up every once in a while. Jaime went back to the changing room and slipped on her jean shorts and red shirt back on.

"Well," Sarah spoke once the girl had joined them. "Where do you want to go next?"

"There's that shoe store over there we haven't gone in yet," Maggie pointed out. So into the shoe store they went. They all had fun trying on shoes. Mikaela tried on some ridiculously skinny stilettos while Maggie tried on some neon yellow flats.

"Honestly," Mikaela laughed. "Some of these shoes are completely absurd. Who would even buy these?" The teen wobbled on the stilt like heels. Sarah caught her before she fell over.

"I like heels as much as the next girl," the mother chuckled. "But I draw the line at those things." Jaime wandered down the aisle, as the women chatted and tried on outrageous shoes that they'd never buy. The girl paused when a pair of shoes caught her attention. She only hesitated for a moment before taking them off the rack and trying them on.

"Oooh, those are neat!" said Maggie. The other two women voiced their appreciation of the shoes as well. Jaime posed with the white converse that had black zebra stripes on them.

"Very nice," Sarah smile. "Do you want to get them?" Jaime bit her lip.

"I already have two pairs of shoes," she protested. Maggie snorted.

"Two? I don't even know how many I have in my closet. It's like a mini store in there," she admitted with a grin.

"That's the great thing about being a girl. We can have as many shoes as we want. It's expected," Mikaela rolled her eyes. Jaime slipped the shoes off and put them in the box.

"No, I don't need them," she put the box back and knelt down to slip her shoes back on. "Having too many shoes is wasteful." The girl had her head down, so she didn't notice the troubled look the three women shared. Sarah gazed thoughtfully at the box of shoes that Jaime liked. The girl stood, gaining her companions attentions.

"What's next?" she asked.

"We could stop at that ice cream place we passed," Mikaela suggested. The others quickly agreed and gathered their purchased items. Mikaela grabbed the two bags Maggie was carrying.

"Why don't you and Jaime go ahead," she suggested to the Australian. "Sarah and I'll catch up. We need to drop some of these bags off back to Ironhide anyways."

"Alright," she shrugged. She glanced at Jaime. "Race ya?"

"You're on!" Jaime grinned and took off, Maggie right behind her. Minutes later they were in the ice cream shop. Maggie had ordered a banana split and Jaime had ordered a rainbow sherbet waffle cone. Jaime glanced at the door when Mikaela and Sarah walked in. They ordered their ice cream and joined them at the table. Mikaela had bought an Oreo ice cream dish and Sarah had decided upon on a medium twist cone. They talked as they enjoyed their cold treats. It was nice to just relax and have a nice girls' day out. Even after they finished, the females stayed in the shop joking and telling stories. Mikaela was in the middle of telling them a hilarious story about her and Sam's first official date, when Ironhide's holoform walked in.

"You femmes done yet?" he grunted. Sarah rolled her eyes good naturedly.

"Yes Hide, we're done. Don't get your feathers all ruffled," she and the others stood. Ironhide scowled but didn't dare make a retort. He had learned a long time ago that it was wise to stay on the woman's good side. Jaime skipped to Ironhide's waiting cab and the girls piled in. Sarah and Mikaela in the front, Jaime and Maggie in the back; the Australian woman was telling Jaime the story of her trip to America so the girl didn't notice how dark Ironhide had tinted his windows. The females all climbed out of the monster black truck and strode into the house. Sarah had assured them that Ironhide would take care of their bags. Jaime glanced around the kitchen.

"Where's Will and Annabelle?" she asked.

"Oh they're somewhere working on a project together," Sarah waved her hand.

"Why don't we go watch a movie?" Mikaela suggested, an indiscernible glint in her eye.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Maggie added with an exuberant grin. Before a confused Jaime could even tilt her head at them, she was herded into the living room. It was pitch black in the room, which meant the windows must have been covered.

"Guys," Jaime protested. "I can't see anything." Before her sharp eyes could adjust to the dark, the lights flipped on. Multiple people jumped out from behind furniture and walls.

"SURPRISE!" Jaime screeched like a banshee and jumped back in fright. She looked around wildly.

"Hey, it's ok Jaime," Will stepped forward from his spot. "Calm down." Jaime frowned. Was that a cone he was wearing on his head? As her frantic heart calmed, Jaime began to notice details around the room. Streamers hung from the wall. Everyone was wearing pointy and colorful hats. And there was a large sign posted on the far wall with "Happy Birthday Jaime" painted on it. Jaime blinked.

"Happy Birthday girl!" Epps laughed. He had two party hats on, which made him look like he had horns.

"Looks like we surprised you," Ricky chuckled.

"No shit," the girl muttered.

"Happy Birthday Jaime!" a voice crowed. People parted as a small figure dashed towards her and leapt at her. Jaime caught Charlie in her arm.

"Charlie…So you're the one behind this," she raised an eyebrow at him. Charlie gave her a guilty—but still cheerful—grin. "Why am I not surprised?"

"But we _did_ surprise you," he beamed.

"Yea," she huffed. "Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Heart attack?" a worried voice repeated. Ratchet's holoform stepped forward to inspect her.

"It's just an expression," Sam Witwicky placed a hand on the medic's shoulder. "She's fine."

"Speak for yourself, ladiesman," Jaime rolled her eyes as she set Charlie on the ground. Sam—his cheeks flushed in embarrassment—glared at Mikaela who smiled at him sweetly.

"Le's ge' this parteh started!" Jazz declared—who was standing next to the sound system—with a crazy grin.

* * *

_Autobot StarRacer__: Heh heh, don't worry. Skids and Mudflap aren't coming anytime soon, although they can't help it that Bay made them so stupid. I know right? They didn't explain at all where Sunny was. He'd never leave his twin willingly unless something really bad happen. I at least have a reason why Sunny and Sides aren't together, which you learn in this chapter._

_Kurohane Ookami__: Haha. Nothing wrong with doing a happy dance :) Yup, Mirage and Sunny have been temporarily detained…But Jolt and Sides have arrived and Jaime will get to know them! Thank you so much! _

_gemava__: Hmmm…You're partially right *Sneaky grin* You'll just have to wait and see! Jaime won't be meeting Sunstreaker for a long time but…There are just so many possibilities :) _

_And you're the first person who's mentioned that! Yes, Cybertronian technology would be very advanced. Yes, yes Ratchet should work on a prosthetic arm for Jaime…*Grins mysteriously*_

_Of course! Just because Sides is on a different planet doesn't mean he should be a different mech. Who else would drive the bots crazy with jokes and shenanigans? Haha! Sideswipe and Sidekick? That's awesome! :D_

_Novaglow__: Sides has that effect on people :) Hmmm chipmunk voice huh?...Well torture fest is over! Hope you liked the prank! Thank you so much!_

_Flamingfoxviper__: sunny and sides are the bomb for sure. Another Jazzy fan huh? That guy is so popular :) Understandable though. I hate how they do that and you can't do certain things on mobile. Don't know why the poll isn't accessible on mobile. But thanks for telling me! I'll take your vote into account. Hope you enjoyed the chappie! _

_PurpleLunaWolf__: Well *Wiggles eyebrows* Did ya like the prank? Everything you hoped for? Ah yes, the mysterious chest. Only time will tell what is in the chest :) Haha yea, thank you so much!_

_elita13__: Thank you! The wicked witch huh? You'd like to see more of her fate? Well I was just going to kinda leave it and you assumed she was sent to jail…but I'll see if I can add alittle something extra. Maybe show how boss Prowl is when he's on a mission…_

_Sesflynn__: Well…ONE of the twins yes :) Don't worry, you're not asking too many questions. I LOVE questions so ask away :D I would very much like to continue into Revenge of the Fallen and Dark side of the moon. Revenge of the Fallen for sure, I think. I've been working on trying to add Jaime into the fold so it flows smoothly. _

_Jazz's lil ninja__: Gosh you absolutely love mayhem don't you :) Jolt likes animals? I didn't know that. Where'd you learn that?_

_kiwi8fruit__: Don't you just love the suspense? :) And you'll learn what's in the mysterious box when Jaime is ready. _

_When I think of sunny, I believe him to be narcissist and a sociopath yes. But I believe there's more to him than that (as well as a reason why he is that way). I'm not going to say anything about Jaime and Sunny's possible future relationship (Don't want to ruin the surprise :D). But I think it's safe to say that it will be very…interesting. Thank you so much!_

_SJSGirl__: Another reader who loves mayhem huh? :) Oh the absolute havoc that Sunny could cause. As for him landing? Well…don't want to give to much away :D_

_Guest__: Alright! Thank you! After what she's been through, I doubt she'd be much of a whiner and doesn't cry much you know? She's had to learn to be strong and not be overemotional (which is both good and bad). Thank you. The last thing I'd want to do is make them completely out of character. Don't we all hope for that :)_

_Kaylee Chiara__: Yea, poor Sides, considering they've always been able to feel each other. There's a reason he can't feel Sunny, which you'll learn later…The mysterious Cybertronian in her dream? *Glances back and forth* What makes you so sure it's a mech or Autobot? So far the mystery dream visitor is simply an it. Hey no worries. Sorry if that came across as ungrateful or whiny. I've ready many fanfics and I understand the want for long chapters. So don't worry about it. I didn't take offense to the comment and I hope you did not take offense. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I know I did :)_

_Sunstreaker's Squishy__: And I absolutely love your penname! :D I'm so glad you did try it. The real twins are much more enjoyable than the younger Bay twins. *In a sing song voice* Sunny boy where are you? I don't want to say anything for fear of giving it away, but I am looking forward to writing his character. Haha, creepy voice actors. Gotta love them :) _

_Tempest daughter of Poseidon__: Well here you go! Thank you so much! _

_jgoss__: Ratchet! Poor Ratchet. Not only does he have Sides playing pranks on him, now he has Jaime playing gags on him. Curiosity killed the cat :D I've always wanted to say that…Thank you. Hope you like the chapter!_

_Rayne__: *Gasps* Can't…Breathe… _

_I'm so glad you love my humor :D Um…well I guess that means your laughter also works out your abs so you should really be thanking me. Because of me you'll have abs of steel! _

_It's like jumping into a pile of leaves! Yes well I have an amazing memory…as does the website where all the reviews are posted._

_I've been informed by another reader that the poll is not accessible on mobile devices…so you'll have to be on a computer. *Shakes head* You are such a fangirl :) Excellent choice of favorites…now go vote on the computer! If your husband could turn into a black topkick, then I think I should be concerned…_

_First of all, Jeong Jeong is Japanese. He is not Chinese. Yea, Charlie got his spoon back :) I'm glad you liked it. It took me a few tries to get it just right. Heh heh…wouldn't you like to know what is in the box. I've gotten a lot of readers asking :) You'll find out when you're meant to. _

_I love writing their bickering. I believe I'm going to have a lot of fun with that in the future *Chuckles evily*_

_The horses won't be in all the chapters. But they'll be in some because—let's face it—Orion acts as a confidant for Jaime and gives her confidence in herself and her own abilities, a confidence that no one else could ever give her. _

_Oh, she's connected to all Cybertronians (alive). She just hasn't fully realized it because the threads that are the strongest are the closest and those she knows. The farther away they are, the more faint they are. There isn't any obvious way to tell, since they're all so uniquely different. But she would get the vibe from the thread that that Cybertronian is very aggressive and to be cautious around it. _

_Sunny was detained. It was unavoidable. You learn in this chapter what happened. As for her rounds, well she has to practice sometime. _

_*Does a triple backflip* YES! Alright! How bout this chapter? Since he covers for her AND laughs at her encounter with a duck?_

_It's supposed to be mysterious and confusing. I can't just give everything away. And yea…it kinda is foreshadowing :D *Muses* Yes, war of words. Someone needs to keep her on her toes…_

_She will come to realize that she's connected to the cons as well, she just got lucky that time. Oh I love Epps. That guy has so many comments that are either hilarious or make you wanna say "No shit Sherlock". Bout time someone came along to take it and return his jokes. _

_Well without Sunny, Sideswipe needs someone as his backup. He's great and all, but he's just not the same on his own. You died? Well…hope you can come back to read this chappie! Thank you!_

Thank you to everyone who has made this story such a success! I never dreamed so many people would read, review, favorite, and follow my story! Your support is absolutely stunning and wonderful! So many followers *Squeals* And _I Feel Home_ just reached triple digits for favorites! On my birthday no less! So thank you to my newest reader-Lunar Mist. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Author's Note: Ok, let's have a show of hands. How many liked this chapter solely because of the prank Jaime and Sides played on Ratchet? *Waves hand high in the air* If you're wondering how I came up with the names; Jaime was "Spark Leader" because of her connection to the Allspark and she kinda led the prank (she at least came up with it). And Sideswipe was Red Light because his thread is a "red light." Unoriginal? Eh *Shrugs* I thought it was kinda clever. And…it's Jaime birthday! Whoo! You know the ironic thing? It's my birthday too! So this is a present for me and everyone else as well! You lucky ducks *heh heh...duck*! Leave comments below please! That would completely make my day *wink wink***

**Jazz: It's yor birthday?**

**Hubero: Sure is *Grins madly***

**Jazz: Happy Birthday!**

**Hubero: Thanks! Although *Chuckles nervously* it could very well be my last if Ratchet finds me.**

**Jazz: Neva seen the Hatchet so angry. How'd ya even ge' bubble wrap?**

**Hubero: *Slyly* I know a guy.**

**Sideswipe: *Enters* That was AWESOME! What's next?**

**Hubero: I'm gonna go and enjoy the day with some of my gifts I got. **

**Sideswipe: *Frowns* Go? But we're on a roll! You can't leave now.**

**Hubero: Watch me.**

**Jaime: *Huffing* I'm…here…what…did I miss?**

**Jazz: *Worried* Wha's the matta wit' ya?**

**Jaime: Hatchet…found *Sucks in a breath of air*…my hiding spot.**

**Sideswipe: Really? That's gotta be a new record.**

**Jaime: Well he's hopping mad.**

**Hubero: *Mutters* I make him glitch in one chapter and I later make him the first target for the first prank. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on him.**

**Sideswipe and Jazz: *Snicker***

**Hubero: What?**

**Sideswipe: *Snorts* Hopping mad?**

**Jaime: *Rolls eyes* It's just an expression.**

**Jazz: None of 'em make sense.**

**Sideswipe: Eh *Waves a servo* Hatchet will be fine. Who's the next target?**

**Hubero: I don't know, I gotta go *Leaves***

**Sideswipe: *Frowns* Awww…**

**Jazz: C'mon Jaime, Will's heading back t' the farm an' Ah came t' getcha *Leaves with Jaime***

**Sideswipe: *Glances back and forth* Seriously guys? *Sighs* Now what am I supposed to do? *Pauses as an idea forms* Wait a minute…birthday…which means gifts...hmmm…*Glances at the audience* Hey guys, leave a review, and any comments you have. They'd be really appreciated. It's great to hear back from the fans. Have a good week! *Mumbles to himself* Now where can I find a…*Walks off***


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you to my beta xXRetrobotXx for proofreading and providing feedback! Your input is greatly appreciated!

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything connected to the franchise…but I_ **DO** _own Jaime and my plot…And anything else you don't recognize. If ya try to use any of it without my permission, you'll have Prowl on your tail. _

Oh my gosh! More than 20 Reviews for one chapter! Eeek! THANK YOU to all of you who reviewed! My biggest thanks extended to: SJSGirl, PurpleLunaWolf, Kurohane Ookami, JetCycle, Allspark Princess: kiwi8fruit, Madsluads, DragonRiderWarrior, Autobot StarRacer, Flamingfoxviper, AndromedaAI, KayleeChiara, gemava, Novaglow, Aireagle92, Jazz's lil ninja, Aiedail, WingBladeWeaver1357, RANDOM FOX GRRL, TheGhost129, Rayne, Jazzfan0217, and heavenslilagl420!

* * *

Jaime was beaming. These people had taken time to plan her a birthday party…a _surprise_ birthday party! After the initial surprise, the girl realized why Sarah had suggested a girls' day out. It had all been a ploy to get her out of the house so they could decorate. The girl suspected that Ironhide had been in on it as well. After asking him, he'd smirked at her and admitted the bots had commed him when they were ready for her to come back. That was why he came to get them at the ice cream shop. Everyone was currently gathered in the living room. Jaime couldn't help but stare at the large pile of wrapped presents. She hadn't received any gifts on her birthday since the accident, except from Charlie and Jeong Jeong.

"Open mine first!" Charlie bounced up and down excitedly. Jaime raised a brow. Charlie flushed slightly and glanced back at his parents. "I mean…open _ours_ first!" She accepted the gift he handed her graciously and glanced down at the paper. The girl burst out laughing and Charlie beamed proudly. A few of the other party guests joined in the laughter when they noticed the wrapping paper as well. The confused Autobot holoforms were the only ones who didn't join in. Jaime wiped a tear from her eye.

"That's brilliant Charlie!" she gasped, as her chuckles subsided. Jaime took care to not rip the wrapping paper that had silver toy robots on it. She lifted the lid to the white box. Inside rested a stuffed animal. It was a buckskin horse. It even had a white blaze just like Orion.

"Awww," she cooed and hugged Charlie. "Thank you! Thanks Ricky and Mary," she added to Charlie's parents. Sam and Mikaela gave her clothes—an outfit Jaime had been eyeing in the store earlier that day—and the girl thanked them each with a hug. Maggie gave her a notebook and gel pens. Every great analyst needed one for their brilliant ideas, she had said. Epps and his wife along with their two girls and boy gave her a cowboy hat and boots. Jaime had confessed to Epps one day that she wanted a hat and boots to wear when she could finally ride Orion. When she was little, she and her dad would sometimes pretend to be cowboys in the Wild West. She smiled at the cowboy boots and hat fondly before thanking them. Will and Sarah gave her the zebra converse shoes from the store.

"So that's why you wanted me to leave," Jaime grinned as she slipped the shoes on. Sarah gave a guilty grin and shrugged. The Autobots even had gift for her.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," she blushed. "Where did you even get the money?"

"NEST has multiple different funds. One of them is specifically designed for our more personal needs," Optimus explained.

"'Course we gotcha somethin'," Jazz added. "It's yor birthday. It's not ev'ry day ya turn ten in yor life." Jaime snorted at his logic. Prowl tilted his head at the saboteur.

"One can only turn the age ten once in their life," he stated, his brow furrowed.

"Tha's wha' Ah said," Jazz waved him off. Jaime opened the gift before Prowl could start one of his fully detailed arguments. Prowl and Jazz were good friends, but they were just about complete opposites and would banter a lot. Well Jazz would banter. Prowl usually tried to keep his cool and keep from fritzing.

"It was Sideswipe's idea," Jolt offered as a brief explanation. "He said you'd like it." Jaime bit her lip and ducked her head as her frame began to shake.

"Jaime?" Ironhide inquired, his worried tone evident. The girl burst out laughing.

"Told ya she'd like it," Sideswipe stated smugly.

"Why is she laughing?" Prowl wandered aloud. Jaime jumped up and hugged each of the Autobots holoforms, thanking them.

"Um, those are going to be hard to use around here," a confused Will frowned. He wasn't the only one. Jaime hugged Sideswipe last.

"Thanks Sides. You're the best!" She ignored the playful pout from Jazz. The girl straightened and hopped over to her gift.

"Jaime?" Will caught her attention. "How…are you going to use those here?" She grinned widely.

"Oh, they're not for around here." Everyone stared at her. "They're for when I'm on base." She clutched the rollerblades to her chest. Epps was the first to understand. He glanced at the Autobot holoforms and started laughing his head off. Charlie was the next to realize what the rollerblades were for, followed by Ricky and Maggie.

"What's so funny?" Ratchet scowled.

"Oh that's just too ironic!" Ricky crowed.

"Imagine that!" Maggie chuckled.

"Imagine what?" a confused Optimus inquired.

"You…you guys giving her roller blades!" Charlie laughed.

"I'm…lost," Will admitted.

"You're not the only one," Sam mumbled.

"I can understand Sideswipe and Jazz giving them to her," Maggie wiped a tear from her eye.

"And maybe Bumblebee," Epps added with an amused snort. "But the rest of ya?"

"Especially Ratchet!" Ricky gasped in mirth, holding his sides. The medic's eyes narrowed. Charlie finally took pity on the—mostly—confused Autobots.

"The roller blades are for quicker getaways after pulling pranks!" Charlie divulged. Understanding dawned on anyone who had been confused. Ratchet glared at the snickering Sideswipe.

"Why you—!"

"Thank you guys," Jaime cut him off. "This is the best birthday ever!"

"It's not done yet," Will spoke, trying to diffuse the Hatchet's anger through distraction. Sarah handed Jaime a wrapped present.

"Wait, I thought that was all the presents?" she asked.

"Open it!" Annabelle demanded, hopping up and down. Jaime immediately acquiesced. It was a soccer ball. Jaime blinked as she glanced up at Will and Sarah.

"Charlie told us how much you love soccer," Will shrugged. The girl glanced at Charlie and looked back to the gleaming ball.

"Yea," she whispered.

"C'mon!" Annabelle pulled her off the floor and dragged her out of the room.

"There's _more_?" Jaime was completely floored. Will and Sarah had put so much work into celebrating her birthday. She'd thought maybe she'd get a gift or two maybe, but she hadn't expected a big organized party. Jaime was pulled by the little girl to the backyard—where all the vehicles had been hidden—and stared. A large soccer field was set up. Wooden posts had been constructed—nets attached—and lines had been marked to display the boundaries. The others trailed outside.

"Up for a game?" Epps asked with a cocky grin. Jaime's eyes glinted.

* * *

Jaime and Will had been declared the team captains. Jaime had chosen Jazz and Sideswipe as her forwards and Optimus and Ironhide as her defenders. Jolt was her goalie. Will had chosen Ratchet as his goalie and Ricky and Bumblebee were his defenders. That left Epps and Charlie as his forwards. Prowl had opted out to be the referee. Sam chose to stay on the sidelines. Apparently sports weren't his thing—Mikaela had previously told Jaime of Sam's failed football tryout attempt—and the only time he went running was when murderous Decepticons were after him. Jaime and Will faced off as the center forwards.

"You ready to lose?" Will taunted.

"Try to keep up old man," Jaime threw back before passing the ball to Jazz.

"Old man?!" Will's jaw dropped. A distracted Epps laughed at his friend and Jaime took advantage by dodging past him towards the goal. Anyone who wasn't playing stayed on the sidelines and cheered for their chosen teams.

"Go Jaime go! Go Jaime go!" Annabelle chanted. The little girl was shouting so loud, Will easily heard her.

"Annabelle!" The girl ignored him and kept cheering for her adopted sister. Sarah laughed at her husband's face. Jazz had gotten past Ricky. When Bumblebee tried to steal the ball, Jazz passed it to Sideswipe who charged Ratchet.

"Sides I'm open!" Jaime called. Unfortunately, her teammate wasn't the only one who heard her. Charlie appeared out of nowhere and stole the ball from Sideswipe when he tried to pass it.

"What the slag?" the prankster complained.

"Stop him!" Jaime shouted as she and Jazz dashed to stop the quick boy. Ironhide ended up stopping the boy. After stealing the ball back he passed it to Optimus who passed it to Jazz. The game passed in this manner. The teams kept stealing the ball from each other every few minutes. A few kicks were fired at the goal, but no points were scored. After nearly twenty minutes of playing, Jaime called a timeout. Her team joined her in a huddle.

"How is that kid keeping up?" Sideswipe asked incredulously, referring to Charlie.

"That's not our big problem," Jaime frowned.

"Well it's one of them," he grumbled.

"Only fo' ya," Jazz snickered. Sideswipe glared at the saboteur.

"Guys! Focus!" Jaime groaned in exasperation. Sideswipe huffed but remained silent. Jaime continued. "We have no problem getting the ball and keeping it in possession long enough to get near their goal, but we can't score."

"Thanks t' the Hatchet," Jazz muttered.

"He's exceedingly good at blocking our shots," Ironhide grunted.

"Although communication is important for teamwork," Optimus added. "I fear our communication is also working against us because it alerts the other team to our intentions."

"So we need to communicate nonverbally," Jaime mused.

"What about our comms?" Sideswipe asked.

"That wouldn't work," Jolt shook his head. "Jaime doesn't have one." Jaime frowned but immediately straightened, a grin creeping on her face.

"No," she murmured. "I don't…But I do have something no one else does…" Her teammates looked at her. Jazz was the first to realize what she was implying.

"Tha's righ'," he smiled. "Yo'r one of a kind." Understanding dawned on the others. Optimus looked torn with indecision.

"Isn't that…cheating?" he voiced his concern.

"Pfft. There's nothing in the rulebook against it," Jaime snorted. She glanced at the other team before turning back to the huddle. "We have a unique advantage and we should _use_ it."

"Hey! You guys done yet?" Will called. Jaime and her team glanced at Will's waiting team.

"Or have you guys realized how hopelessly outmatched you are and decided to give up?" Epps challenged.

"He did not just say that," Sideswipe growled.

"Shor did," Jazz uttered.

"Let's go out there and make him eat those words," Jaime cocked her hip.

"What?" Jolt blinked in confusion.

"It's one of 'em 'uman sayin's," Jazz rolled his eyes. The teams faced off again. Will had the ball this time and he passed it to Charlie. The boy managed to get past Sideswipe—much to Jazz's amusement—and Ironhide—using his small size to his advantage—and passed the soccer ball to an open Epps. Epps swung hard and kicked the ball at their goal. Jolt leapt and barely caught the high ball. He tossed it to Optimus who passed it to Ironhide who passed it to Sideswipe. The prankster dribbled the ball down the field. Jazz and Jaime were by the goal.

"Ah'm open!" Jazz shouted loudly, gaining Bumblebee's attention. The scout covered the saboteur leaving Jaime wide open. Jaime stayed silent and tugged on Sideswipe's red thread. Sideswipe pretended he was going to pass the ball to Jazz. But at the last moment, he kicked it to Jaime. The girl's foot was already wound back in anticipation. As soon as the ball was close, she leapt forward and power kicked the soccer ball to the goal. Ratchet was taken by surprise—expecting Jazz to shoot the ball—and dived to the side as he tried to stop the ball.

"Score!" Prowl announced, hands in the air. Jaime let out a victorious whoop, her teammates celebrating their triumph as well.

"Good game, Jaime." The girl turned to face Will. She grinned and shook his hand.

"Good game, Will," she replied. Although it felt good to win, she was not overly boastful about it, unlike a certain pranking teammate who was annoying an irked Ratchet.

"That was fun!" Charlie crowed.

"Time for cake!" Sarah called as everyone began to head back inside.

"Cake!" Charlie shouted and dashed inside. The rest of both Will and Jaime's team took their time.

"Where does he get all that energy?" Epps marveled in amazement.

"I don't know," Ricky shook his head. "Considering he was so tired this morning."

"Tired?" Jaime stopped, worry evident on her face. The man hesitated.

"Well…he's had some trouble sleeping…"

"Bad dreams?" Jaime inquired. Charlie didn't usually have bad dreams. When he did, they were either about fire or about never being adopted. _But he's been adopted so maybe he's been having nightmares about the fire?_ Jaime wondered.

"No," Ricky quickly shook his head and dispelled her fears. "…I…I think he's afraid of sleeping in his room alone."

"Oh," Jaime instantly relaxed and began walking again. "That makes sense."

"It does?" Epps asked. Jaime nodded.

"The boys all slept in the same room back at the orphanage, so he's not used to sleeping alone," she explained. "Just stay with him until he falls asleep."

"What if he has trouble falling asleep?" Ricky asked her.

"Tell him a story," Jaime grinned. "He loves stories." Ricky grimaced.

"I tried reading a story to him once…" the man trailed.

"What happened?" Will finally prompted when the man didn't continue.

"Well, long story short…he pretty much said that I was a poor substitute for Jaime." The Autobot holoforms joined in laughing at the poor man.

"What story did you read?" the girl asked curiously.

"Um, three little pigs." Jaime snorted a laugh.

"Really? No wonder he didn't like it," she snickered. "Next time tell him a story with the Autobots in it, he loves those."

"Don' forget tha' Optimus is 'is favorite," Jazz was quick to add. Optimus rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" the Autobot leader jested. Everyone but Jazz cracked up at that. After the laughter subsided they walked in silence. They were about halfway to the house. Epps finally broke the silence.

"Damn Jaime, you are one heck of a soccer player," the sergeant grinned at the girl.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Did you used to play a lot?" Will asked.

"You sure can dribble," Ricky added. "And you have one hell of a kick…especially for your left foot." The man rubbed his shin.

"Sorry about that," Jaime flushed. What could she say? When she was in the zone, she was in the _zone_. "Yea," she answered Will's question. "I played it a lot…with my dad." The Autobots immediately focused more on the conversation. She never really talked about her parents, which they respected. But that didn't mean they weren't curious about her life before the orphanage. None of them knew—except for Jazz of course—what her life was like before she became an orphan. "Soccer was his favorite sport," she shrugged. "So we'd play it a lot." She let out a shaky breath. "Did…did you know that I used to be left handed?"

"Really?" Will asked gently, since he knew that she had expected a response. She nodded.

"I used to be left handed like him," she shrugged. "Kinda hard to be left handed when you don't have one." No one said anything. "I guess I can still be left footed though," she said with a wry grin. It was more of a grimace though.

"Jaime!" The group stopped as Charlie game sprinting out of the house. "Jaime come on! Hurry up!" He reached them and tugged on her hand.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" Jaime asked, staying in her spot, much to Charlie's frustration.

"Sarah said she has the hillbilly song and she's going to play it!" he tried to push her towards the house.

"Really?" Jaime asked.

"Yes!" Charlie replied impatiently. "C'mon! We have to do the hillbilly dance to it!"

"Uh, what's the hillbilly song?" Epps asked the question on everyone's mind.

"You've never heard the hillbilly song?" Charlie asked him in disbelief.

"Charlie means the song _Cotton Eye Joe_," Jaime managed to explain before Charlie dragged her into the house.

"What is this hillbilly dance?" Optimus asked Will. The other Autobots turned to the man, wondering the same question. Will looked at Epps and Ricky—who both shook their heads—before shrugging.

* * *

**Will's POV**

Will sighed as he glanced out the kitchen window as he watched Jaime. It was a couple weeks after the birthday party. She was sitting on the truck bed of Ironhide's alt form and seemed to be having an animated conversation with him. He didn't look away, even when he heard his wife Sarah enter the kitchen. Her arms wrapped around his torso and she leaned into him from behind.

"You look so grim," she murmured in his ear. He let out another sigh.

"I just feel bad I guess. I wish I could do something more," he frowned.

"Will, we tried. It just…didn't work out. She didn't like it." Will continued to scowl at the window. "Will," Sarah spoke sharply, gaining his attention. "Stop it. She didn't like it. We couldn't force her to get it."

"She can usually handle herself," he spoke softly. "But I know how much she wishes she had two arms. She hides it so well. But it still comes out sometimes."

"Will," she began.

"It bothers her Sarah. It's this constant and painful reminder to her. I see it in her eyes," he continued, his voice rising. "I see it _every_ _day_. I see the struggle when she helps with the barn chores, when she feeds Orion—do you know how heavy those buckets are?"

"Will," Sarah sighed, laying a hand on his arm.

"Something as simple as tying her shoes shouldn't be so hard!" Will grounded out. "She's only ten for God's sake!"

"Will!" Sarah hissed. His gaze finally drifted to her. "Keep your voice down." Will glanced outside to see Jaime gazing at the house in confusion. Will quickly stepped away from the window.

"I'm sorry. I just know how hopeful she was to getting a second arm," he groaned. Sarah smiled at him sadly.

"I think it scared her," she admitted. "I know that doctor meant well and all. But letting her see all those different kinds of prosthetic arms was a little unnerving for her." Will nodded in agreement.

"She didn't even like that one she tried on just to see how it would feel," he muttered. Will's mind went back to the day when Sarah, Will and Jaime had visited a surgeon who specialized in prosthetic arms. Will and Sarah had wanted to give Jaime something they knew she longed for, an arm. Jaime had been excited at first. But that enthusiasm had turned to anxiety after she saw the variety of non-human—and sometimes bizarre—looking prosthetics. She had tried one of them on. Unfortunately the doctor hadn't even been halfway done strapping it on before she was demanding he take it off. Will and Sarah had tried asking what was wrong with it. But she'd just shake her head and say, "I don't like it. It doesn't feel right."

"Maybe she just needs some time to think about it," Sarah murmured. "She can always get one later if she decides to." Will thought about it.

"I guess you're right," he consented with a small nod.

"Of course I'm right," she snorted, a grin tugging at her lips. "Woman's intuition, remember?"

* * *

**Will's POV**

"Um, maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Jaime muttered.

"Relax Jaime, you'll be fine," Will soothed. The girl looked at him doubtfully.

"…What if I don't make any friends?" she moaned, sinking in her seat.

"Then they're all fragging glitch heads," Ironhide rumbled.

"Ironhide," Will warned. Sarah had been on his case lately about the mech's foul language.

"You possess many likeable traits Jaime. I have the utmost confidence that you will befriend other younglings at this institution of learning," he continued, ignoring Will completely.

"…You really think that?" Jaime sniffed, gazing at the dash.

"Certainly," the weapons specialist scoffed. "I would not say such a thing if I did not believe it." Jaime looked at the dash for a few moments before a grin slowly appeared.

"Thanks Hide," she whispered.

"You're welcome," he replied. "Now I suggest you get to your class before you are marked absent." Jaime slipped the one strap backpack over her head and—after Ironhide popped the backseat door open for her—hopped out of the cab. Will was waiting and pulled her into a hug. After they parted, he held her face in his hands in a fatherly way.

"You going to be okay?" he inquired softly. Jaime took a deep breath and nodded. Will straightened as he watched her walk up the steps to the front entrance of Tranquility Elementary. It was her first day at school and he had wanted to see her off. Sarah had made a special breakfast, waffles with just about every topping imaginable. The woman had quickly discovered how much Jaime _loved_ waffles. Jazz had said goodbye and wished her luck at the house. Annabelle had drawn her big sister a picture to take with her.

Jaime paused at the top of the steps and turned to wave at Will and Ironhide. Will smiled at her encouragingly and waved back. Some of the tenseness seemed to drain from her as she faced the doors and walked inside. Will hadn't realized he was staring at the doors until Ironhide's voice gained his attention.

"She will be fine Will." The man walked back over to the driver's side and climbed in.

"I know," he smiled wryly. "I just can't help it. It's her first day of school after all." Ironhide pulled away from the curb.

"It will be good for her to interact with other younglings her age," Ironhide spoke, "or so I'm told." Will chuckled.

"I didn't know you were such an expert in child rearing Hide," he teased. A mother who had dropped her child off frowned at the black behemoth of a truck that passed by. _Did its engine just sputter?_ She wondered. If she didn't know any better, she would have said the truck seemed annoyed. But that was impossible because cars didn't come to life or have personalities. _Wouldn't that be something,_ she mused to herself as she drove away from the school and the strange black truck, _cars coming to life._ She shook her head._ That's about as likely as aliens being real._

* * *

_SJSGirl: Thank you! :D I think it's safe to say that the Hatchet had a one of his hissy fits :) Thank you!_

_PurpleLunaWolf: I know right?! Bubble wrap is one of the greatest inventions ever! :D Jaime and Sides went through a lot to give Ratchet bubble wrap and he has the gall to be upset *shakes head sadly* Here's some of Jaime's party in this chapter! And THANK YOU!_

_Kurohane Ookami: Heh heh, me too! :D Hmmm bubble wrap gang strikes again…Oh my gosh I did not think of that! When I saw your observation I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt. That's so funny. I don't know if I ever will because I might not, but if I do…would you mind if I used that red light idea in a future chapter?_

_JetCycle: The Jazzman's cool and all…but he has his scary moments when he's either…1) near music equipment or 2) pissed off._

_Allspark Princess: Thank you! :)_

_kiwi8fruit: Yea, Jaime hates surprises because in the past they've usually been negative. And I love how literal Ratchet is and he thought she was actually having a heart attack :) Thank you!_

_Madsluads: Haha! Thank you! And if Jazz broke any windows, I don't think he would have to worry about Will. Sarah would be the one pissed. Hmmm evil duck payback…that would make a wonderful one-shot *smirks*_

_DragonRiderWarrior: Thank you so much! I had a lot of fun writing the prank! :D_

_Autobot StarRacer: ¡Gracias! Thank you! It was very awesome :) Yea, you don't kill off Jazz and Ironhide if you don't want to be murdered in your sleep by angry reviewers *laughs nervously glancing back and forth*_

_Flamingfoxviper: Thank you! Eh *shrugs* I know, I'm kind of harsh on her. But she recovered. Besides, surprise birthday parties will soon be the least of her worries._

_AndromedaAI: Yay! I had so much fun with it! *Muses* I pick on Ratchet a lot. Thank you!_

_KayleeChiara: Wow, you were nearly on target! Nice job! I know what you're talking about! I had some friends who had those shoes. I remember thinking they looked so cool. Every good story has to have mystery and suspense right? :) Thank **you** for your review!_

_gemava: Awesome! Happy late Birthday :)_

_Hmm a little sibling argument eh? I think I can do that ;)_

_Yea he does, if I do end up changing Ratchet's color I'll probably have a reason for it._

_Well they didn't have to worry about that since Jazz was dead by that time. But I can see where you're coming from. I don't know at this point if I'll change Side's alt form (other than the convertible form in Dark of the Moon). If I do it won't be anytime soon…it depends on what alt form I decide for Sunny._

_No I didn't know Mirage was a racecar. I don't know if I'll change his alt form to a racecar though because the three wreckers come to earth and they transform into racecars. Personally, I kind of thought the Ferrari would suit him because it's a fancy car he's (at least in most fanfiction I read) comes from the elite caste of society *shrugs* Don't know yet. Nothing's in stone at this point._

_At this point (as this chapter makes obvious) Jaime will be going to school. It may change, it may not. But for now, she's going to school like any other child. You're right, it's something to consider._

_Hmmm I'll think about it. I haven't made a decision on Sunstreaker's alt form, but I personally don't think Sunny would be satisfied by a corvette. He'd want the very best earth has to offer._

_Novaglow: Thank you! It was very awesome and I got some fantastic gifts. Seriously?! :D That just made my day! I'm so glad that you're so hooked! *Grins proudly* Heh heh, I had SO much fun with that chapter! Ratchet is just so fun to mess with! Dang! That sounds painful, your poor tongue. What a beautiful image for my birthday :) I don't think I'll be using hot sauce on Ratchet—I really should give the poor guy a break—but I might use it on someone else…_

_Aireagle92: Of course! :D_

_Jazz's lil ninja: Thank you! Yes…you're chaos' number one fan aren't you? :) I'm glad you liked it! First prank a success? Check! Hmmm…I'll have to look into that…Glad the chapter made you smile! :D_

_Aiedail: Thank you! :D The Bubble Wrap Gang…striking fear in people's hearts with bubble wrap! 0.o Scraplings? Wow, I didn't expect so many people to want revenge on Sides and Jazz for laughing at Jaime's duck story. More glitching Ratchet and Prowl?…I think I can do that…(In a sing song voice) Oh Charlie!_

_WingBladeWeaver1357: Hey no sweat! *Gasp* A fellow thespian?! I know how that is. Don't worry you'll be fine :) Sides *shakes head* you incorrigible prankster. Jaime appreciates your birthday wish :) Thank you! That makes my day!_

_RANDOM FOX GRRL: THANK YOU! Eh, better late than never right? Thank you! I'm so glad you like it!_

_TheGhost129: Eh…you're going to have to be a little more specific since Sides does a lot of things he shouldn't :)_

_Rayne: Thank you! I'm glad I could do the prank (and the mission dialogue) justice :D *Blushes* Ah stop it *Waves hand* you're making me blush! :)_

_Everyone loves the sound effects! :D I'm so glad my story no longer causes you pain. And your workouts are supposed to help._

_Don't worry, it's not just going to be light hearted fluff. I'm just trying to wrap of this section of the story and tie loose ends. Haven't you been wondering who the strange man was that she followed during her family vacation? Be patient, we'll start getting into the not so fun stuff (although to be fair, I think Jaime deserves a little break) with bad guys._

_We'll see about that…*hoards cheese*_

_Jazzfan0217: Thank you! That's great! I'm so glad you're hooked :D Heh heh, I'm glad you liked it. I could totally see Jazz doing something like that either because he got into the music, to distract Jaime or a little of both. But it still makes me smile when I look back on it. Ya just can't keep the Jazzman down. He complete awesomeness! Well, sunny boy is a little held up at the moment but *shrugs* Hatchet's going to have to face reality sometime. Yay! I'm so glad people like the Bubble Wrap Gang name!_

_heavenslilagl420: Thank you! Well, here's another chapter for your enjoyment :)_

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the semi-long wait, but I've been busy. I'm taking 18 credit hours and I'm in a play this spring, so I don't know how regular updates will be. Don't worry! I'm not just going to drop this story. I WILL finish this story. And I didn't forget about it. My mind will sometimes jump 2 or 3 years ahead. I just sometimes don't get around to writing these chapters/story ideas down. So please leave a review! They motivate me and remind me to keep writing! :)**

**Prowl: Hubero is sometimes forgetful and needs people to remind her to do things.**

**Hubero: *Indignantly* Am not!**

**Prowl: Yes, you are.**

**Hubero: No I'm not! I just don't have the same timing as other people.**

**Prowl: ...**

**Hubero: ...**

**Prowl: Just start working on the next chapter. Or you have to leave my office.**

**Hubero: *Grumbles* Fine...*Scribbles a note on a piece of paper***

**Prowl: *Leans over Hubero's shoulder and scowls* No. That is not happening in the next chapter.**

**Hubero: But I'm the author. I can do whatever I want.**

**Prowl: I am allowing you to work in my office.**

**Hubero: So?**

**Prowl: If that is your intention in the next chapter, than I am kicking you out of my office.**

**Hubero: *Nearly whimpers*...But Hatchet's out there!**

**Prowl: *Firmly* Then change your plans for the next chapter.**

**Hubero: ...*Sighs*..._FINE_...*Crosses out the note to make Prowl glitch* **


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to my beta xXRetrobotXx for proofreading and providing feedback! Your input is greatly appreciated!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything connected to the franchise…but I_ DO _own Jaime and my plot…And anything else you don't recognize. If ya try to use any of it without my permission, you'll have Prowl after you. And you really don't want that…take it from someone who knows…_

Oh my gosh! 28 Reviews for one chapter! Eeeeeeeeeeeek! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all of you who reviewed! My biggest thanks extended to: Rayne, SJSGirl, Transformeranimefan, IronHidescannonlover, Autobot StarRacer, Hound's tracker, PurpleLunaWolf, gemava, elita13, MiniAjax, Sunstreaker's Squishy, Jazz's lil ninja, Heavenslilagl420, Kurohane Ookami, TheGhost129, Lilly321, JetCycle, KGC112, Luna Uchiha666, Firestorm152, YaahEh, Bookgeek96, Californiagirl26, aireagle92, Abyss Prime, WingBladeWeaver1357, Emrie, and Alathea2.

* * *

**Jaime's POV**

Jaime was barely able to suppress her excitement. Today was the day! After all her hard work! Well, if Will would stop being so paranoid.

"Come on Will," Jaime bounced. "He's ready…_I'm_ ready." Will glanced at her, unable to hide his anxiety.

"I don't know…" Jaime repressed the exasperated groan that threatened to come out.

"Honestly Will, you're just going to make him nervous. You're making _me_ nervous."

"Maybe we should hold off then," Will replied, almost too quickly. Jaime's eyes narrowed.

"You promised. He's been on his best behavior all week. Why are you so against this?" Will shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," he muttered. Jaime's gaze softened.

"I'll be fine Will." The man opened his mouth, but Jaime cut him off. "And if anything happens, there are two fully functional Autobot warriors nearby."

"You're slagging right," growled the black pickup that was parked a few yards away. "If that beast even considers throwing you off, I'm terminating it with my canons." Jaime glared at Ironhide.

"You'll do no such thing," she grounded out.

"Easy Hide," the nearby silver Pontiac solstice spoke up. "Jaime will be careful…won't ya?" He directed the last part at the girl.

"Yes, I will be _very_ careful," a slightly irritated Jaime sighed. "God forbid if I chip a nail." Orion snorted impatiently and bumped Jaime's arm. She turned and scratched his forehead. "I know," she crooned to the buckskin. "Those big meanies don't think you're a good boy. They don't know how smart you are. But I do. You're a very smart boy aren't ya?" Orion nuzzled her.

"Pfft, that unintelligent animal is merely a beast of burden," Ironhide grumbled. Jaime ignored the weapons specialist. Instead, she leaned in closer to the buckskin, till their foreheads were touching.

"Let's show that grump what we can do," she whispered lowly. Before the others could react, Jaime slipped her left foot into the stirrup of the saddle on Orion's back and swung aboard. Will tensed and reached for the buckskin's bridle, but Orion quickly backed up. Jaime clutched the saddle horn to maintain her balance, the reins looped between her fingers.

"Will, stop tha'," Jazz ordered. "Yo'r jus' makin' 'im nervous." Will stopped trying to catch the buckskin that continued to dance out of his reach.

"Jaime," Will spoke in a strained tone. "Bring him back this way."

"Get off the slagging creature so I can blast him," Ironhide groused.

"Tha's not helpin' Hide," Jazz stated.

"Guys, shut up!" All three were immediately silenced and watched the girl with increasing apprehension. Jaime forced herself to remain calm. The only time she'd been on a horse by herself was at her uncle's farm, before he died. He had led the old mare by the bridle, with Jaime perched in the large saddle. Jaime—only five at the time—had been delighted, and imagined herself as a wild cowgirl going on countless adventures as the mare dutifully plodded after her master at a leisurely pace. Jaime was quickly brought back to the present as Orion shifted underneath her.

"Easy," she murmured. She spoke the words aloud to soothe herself, but the horse stilled at the sound of her voice. Time seemed to stand still as the buckskin stood in the corral, Jaime seated in the western saddle, and a concerned Will standing a few yards away. Ironhide and Jazz were still in their alt modes—most likely to avoid startling the horse—as they watched on uneasily. Orion's ears flicked back towards her, as if awaiting her command. Jaime blinked before a grin spread on her face. She straightened, gaining confidence, and nudged the horse's flanks with her heels. Orion eagerly strode forward, his head bobbing enthusiastically with each ground-eating stride. Jaime felt herself rock with the rhythm of the buckskin's gait. After they'd made a complete circle, Jaime beamed at Will.

"Look Will!" The man smiled up at her, relieved that the horse seemed to be behaving. "I'm doing it!"

"Ya shor are," Jazz commented. "'Course…Orion's doin' all the work." Ironhide grumbled something too lowly for Jaime to hear. It sounded like he was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to use his cannons. As if unable to contain himself, the buckskin broke into a brisk trot. Jaime clutched the saddle horn—she had let go of it because of her growing confidence—for support. She gritted her teeth as she was tossed up and down. Jaime grimaced, trying to ignore the uncomfortable saddle banging repeatedly in between her legs.

"Stand up a little," Will called out anxiously. "You want to be out of the saddle and let your knees absorb the bumps." Jaime did as he instructed, mindful to keep her knees bent. "There you go," Will continued to instruct. "Squat a little, you don't want to be standing that much or you'll lose your balance." Jaime lowered herself closer to the saddle. "Keep your back straight." This continued on for several minutes. Orion trotted around the enclosure as Will voiced out corrections for Jaime's form. "Okay, see if you can slow him down." Jaime tugged on the reins, but Orion tossed his head stubbornly.

"Whoa," Jaime commanded, pulled on the reins more forcefully. The buckskin let out an angry whinny. "Orion!" Jaime yanked on the reins. The buckskin slowed and stopped. The girl slid off and glared at the horse. Orion's head was low and he wouldn't look at her. "Don't you start sulking," Jaime chided. "We'll go riding again." Orion flicked his ears, glancing at her. She massaged his neck and he leaned towards her with a content groan.

"That went a lot better than I expected," Will murmured as he approached her. Orion glanced at the man warily. Even after months of being on the farm, it seemed that man and horse still disliked each other. Orion disliked Will for some unfathomably reason, and Will disliked the horse because he wasn't 'dependable.' Jaime gave the buckskin's cheek a soft rap, reminding him to behave.

"See?" Jaime grinned up at Will. "I told you everything would be fine."

"Uh huh," Will replied, keeping an eye on the buckskin. "Let's get him rubbed down and back in his stall before he has a temper tantrum or something." Will turned and started heading towards the barn. Orion glared at the man's retreating back.

"Shh," Jaime patted the horse and led him towards the barn. "He's just embarrassed because you behaved so well today." Orion snorted. "Well…if you ignore that little stunt of yours." The horse lowered his head so that his neck was resting on her shoulder. Jaime laughed. "You're such a sly schmoozer." The horse just nuzzled her in reply.

* * *

**Ironhide's POV**

A few hours later, after the annoying creature had been taken care of and returned to its stall, Jaime exited the house and settle on his alt form's truck bed. The gruff Autobot didn't say anything. It had almost become a small tradition that the girl would come out for a few hours after the evening meal. Sometimes she'd sit there quietly with the two Autobots. Other times, they'd have rather animated discussions about various topics. Jaime sighed contentedly as she gazed at the twinkling stars in the inky night sky. Ironhide remained quiet, enjoying the silent and peaceful aura that settle on the farm when the sun set.

"I feel like the luckiest girl in the world," Jaime murmured. Ironhide shifted curiously. _Lucky?_ He wondered. _After everything she's been through? She considers herself lucky?_

"What makes you say that youngling?" he asked. The Pontiac solstice next to the weapons expert shifted closer, curious to hear the girl's answer as well.

"I used to think I was really unlucky. But, looking back, I realize that it was the opposite. If I hadn't gone through the hardships that I did, I would take things like a home, family and friends for granted. Instead, I know just how important they are. I know to treat them like the great treasures they are. So many people take those kinds of comforts for granted. They don't realize just how much it hurts to not have those amenities. But I do. That's why I believe I'm lucky. I'm one of the lucky few who fully understands just how blessed I am to say I have such privileges. I have a…dad…who'll take the time to teach me things. I have a…mom…to go to for help. I have a sister who is my best friend. I have friends who accept me for who I am. And I live in a place where I feel home."

"Ah guess ya got a poin' there," Jazz finally broke the silence. Ironhide grunted. Jaime frowned.

"What's wrong Hide?"

"Nothing," the weapons specialist grunted again. Jaime's words had affected him more than she could imagine. Home was an unattainable desire to him and his fellow Autobots. With the Allspark gone, Cybertron would remain the shell of the thriving planet it used to be. The Allspark had been the only way to rebuild their planet. And although Jaime seemed to possess a connection with the Allspark, she was only human. She couldn't leave earth. Her biology would not allow her to survive in space, at least not without special human resources. But Jaime wouldn't want to leave earth behind. Cybertron was so far away. Between the time it took to travel there and back, everyone she knew would be off-lined. Human lifespans were extremely short after all. "Was it something I said?" Ironhide sunk on his axles. _This youngling just never gives up,_ he grumbled to himself.

"You did not say anything wrong," said Ironhide. "…I was just thinking…" Jaime's silence urged him to continue. "I…understand how desirable a home can be," he admitted.

"Oh." Understanding crossed her feature. "But…you do have a home."

"Cybuhtron is lost Jaime," Jazz spoke softly.

"I know. But I wasn't referring to Cybertron." If Ironhide had been in his bi-pedal form, he would have been scowling.

"What were you referring to then?" the black mech questioned.

"Earth is your home now," Jaime stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Ironhide snorted. The idea of Earth as his home planet was ridiculous. Jaime rolled her eyes.

"Look, it might not compare to Cybertron," she huffed. "But Earth is your home now." Before she could further argue her point, Sarah stuck her head out the front door.

"Bed time Jaime!"

"Okay!" Jaime hopped off Ironhide's truck bed and trotted inside, but not before waving at the two bots goodnight. Ironhide found himself deep in thought. He didn't really care for the planet's terrain; the dust that accumulated on his alt form was very annoying. The humans themselves were confusing as well. They were a violent and hypocritical race. But he had to admit, there were some exceptions. The two teenagers Sam Witwicky and Mikaela Banes had shown considerable courage, especially during the events of Mission City. And Will Lennox and his team were to be commended by their audacity; they had consistently confronted enemies that could easily crush them with a finger. Although he was still confused by the human's culture and irked by the stupidity of their government officials, he found himself realizing that Earth had become more than just a planet. It wasn't quite home, not yet anyway. Cybertron would always hold a special place in his spark. But perhaps Earth wouldn't be such a bad place to call home. The tenseness from Ironhide's frame melted away. Ironhide activated his recharge cycle. Yes, Earth was there home now. Before he drifted into recharge, the mech was reminded of the message Optimus had sent out to all Autobots after the battle of Mission City.

**"_With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded its reward, a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret…waiting…protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage and though we are worlds apart, like us, there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting."_**

* * *

_Rayne: Well here you go. You're finally number one. Happy? :) Excuses, excuses…*Groans sympathetically* Ugh, I hate the hiccups too…although, strangely…I haven't gotten them in a while…Yes *rolls eyes* you're such a ninja. You have no one to blame but yourself. Deal with it :P_

_Haha! So glad you like it. Ugh, did not need that mental picture…_

_*Grins* I know! *Grabs Charlie and squeezes the little guy* I just love the little guy so much! He's grown on me so much!...and other readers too!_

_*Nods sagely* Very good young grasshopper, you are improving at spotting foreshadowing. You have no idea how many people have been asking if she is going to get a Cybertronian prosthetic arm…Haha! I don't know about the weapons. The Autobots—and Will and Sarah of course—would all be seriously against her being in a battle zone. Yes! I got the reference! (You owe me cookies still)._

_Calm down sheesh! I did not let him blackmail me, I'm bidding my time. Do you have any idea what it's like to have that freaky ninja bot stalking you when he knows you're planning something? *Grabs Rayne by the shirt* DO YOU? I can't concentrate or get anything done with him looking over my shoulder! *Releases Rayne and calms down* So I tricked him into backing off. Don't worry, I have plenty of blackmail for Prowl :)_

_Pfft, she doesn't have a dog. Horse blading? Ha! Will would have a heart attack :)_

_Of course! Deep down, he's just a giant fluffy ol' teddy bear! :D ….BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh that would be awesome! *Snorts at the mental image*_

_Hmmm…you make a good point, I didn't think about that. I'll see what I can do there._

_Again! I did not give in! Batman's 12th rule of combat: If you can't win using the direct approach, bide your time and strike when you see an opening. *Shakes head* I know what I'm doing!_

_….Oh dear lord :) You crack me up!_

_SJSGirl: Well, after everything I've put her through, she could use some big happy moments in her life. Haha! Autobots on the warpath! Just Hatchet by himself would be able to straighten any bullies out with his wrenches of doom :D_

_Transformeranimefan: Thank you so much!_

_IronHidescannonlover: Thank you! Heh heh, Jaime can't always count on Sides as her getaway vehicle—he does spend a lot of his free time in the brig you know :D_

_Autobot StarRacer: Haha! That mental image just totally made my day!_

_Jazz: Ya want a piece of meh!_

_Megatron: No, I want two!_

_[Huge torrent of popcorn knocks Megatron off his feet and Jazz is saved]_

_Megatron: Noo! [Drowing in the sea of popcorn] Allspark! [Garbling] Mine! [Swallowed in the butteryness of popped corn]_

_Hound's tracker: *Beams* Thanks! Don't you just love irony? :D It makes the world go round._

_PurpleLunaWolf: Isn't that just one of the best songs ever! You can't help but want to dance to it! Of course. There's nothing in the rulebook about it :) It's like her own little tracking device! Jaime wouldn't think to ask Ratchet for him to make an arm, it just never occurred to her. Mmmm, yes…someone should say something to Ratchet *winky face* Haha! Forget the local authorities! It's Prowl you gotta look out for…_

_gemava: Thanks! I appreciate the offer since I don't really know much about cars :3 Mustard and Ketchup twins? Oh my god! Why didn't I think of that! That's genius! Yea, Jazz and Sideswipe are so fun to write because they can go from being partners in crime, to being on opposite sides of a "heated discussion" :)_

_Ah yes, the Matrix. You'll get a taste of the Matrix in the future (since it's in Revenge of the Fallen)._

_elita13: Oh yes, I heartily agree *nods enthusiastically* But Jaime's always been special and a human made artificial arm just isn't for her :)_

_MiniAjax: Thank you! I'm so glad my story brings such happiness in your life :D_

_Sunstreaker's Squishy: Eh *shrugs* I know how that is. I really do love Prowl…That's why I pick on him! :D Yea, she's really mature and serious for her age. But sometimes—thanks to Charlie, Sides, or Jazz—she acts like the fun-loving ten year old she should be. Oh yes, there will be many rollerblade exits *Smirks slyly* Her wheels will become legendary on base :D Haha! No kidding! Ratchet's going to regret the day they gave Jaime her roller blades!_

_Jazz's lil ninja: Yea! Haha…you and your mayhem :D Chaos my dear friend, where has your friend Mayhem been hiding hmm? I prefer western cause its more casual and you don't have to go up and down like English. Plus you can look like a cowgirl! *Cough cough* Sorry *Grins sheepishly* I may have gone through a Wild West phase…Haha! Same! :D_

_Heavenslilagl420: Thank you! Well, she's more confidant with her new alien friends so *shrugs* Yes, Hatchet's going to kill me :)_

_Kurohane Ookami: Thanks! Awww *Blushes* Thanks! I keep hearing that…guess they must be my specialty :) I'm glad you think so. I try to make it flow as much as possible so glad I'm successful :) Pranking bullies…Hmmm…_

_TheGhost129: Haha! Don't worry, you haven't seen the last of Prowl glitching :D I just have to be more clever about hiding it from him. That mech has optics like a cyberhawk._

_Lilly321: Awesome! So glad you like my story :) Thank you for the review!_

_JetCycle: Ah yes, I hide in there when Hatchet or Prowler or after me…which is at least every other day…_

_KGC112: Yay! Is it bad to say that I'm happy so many people are dying of laughter because of my story? :) Aren't you a skilled poet ;D_

_Luna Uchiha666: Thank you! Yea, I had fun with the Birthday party. I wish I could watch the bots play soccer for real :) *Stares off into space* Ratchet defending the goal with his wrenches. Oh yes, you haven't seen the last of the roller blades :D_

_Firestorm152: Yea, I had fun writing it :) I'm happy you found it and left a review :D Thank you so much!_

_YaahEh: Haha! That's awesome! Been there done that :) Thank you! Heh heh, ah yes the roller skates…you haven't seen the last of them :D_

_Bookgeek96: Thank you so much for your review! I love hearing that I got the Autobot personalities right because I want to do them justice. And I think it's more rewarding and fun to read/write when it's realistic, when you can actually picture the bots doing such things. So thank you! :) Haha, we got a fangirl in our mist eh? So glad you love it!_

_Californiagirl26: Thanks! Heh heh…Irony! My pal, where you been? I think the bots playing any kind of sports would be amazing to watch :) Yes, yes they should sign Jaime up for soccer *Grins slyly*_

_aireagle92: Thank you! Eh…they're going to be jerks wherever you go…but Jaime has the bots on her side now._

_Abyss Prime: Thank you! Haha okay :)_

_WingBladeWeaver1357: I know right? Aren't huddles so fun? *Grins slyly* Yes, many people have been commenting about Jaime getting help from the bots for her arm…There aren't many brave souls that would choose the Hatchet over a human doctor :) Ratchet just can't handle the truth :D Thanks!_

_Emrie: Aww! Thank you!_

_Alathea2: Yes! Score! Thank you! So glad you like it! There is still plenty more to come, so stick around and watch the drama unfold :)_

_Guest: Okie dokie :)_

**Author's Note: Um hey all :) This is kind of embarrassing…I'm sorry about the long wait. I didn't forget about this fanfic, but I've been really busy with school this second semester. I've also been working on the outline of the sequel. Yes, you heard right…a sequel. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! I never imagined **_**I Feel Home**_** would be so popular and I am truly blessed to have so many readers :) We have now come to the end of **_**I Feel Home**_**. And as I said before, there will be a sequel which will take place during the second movie **_**Revenge of the Fallen**_**. So you have not seen the last of Jaime :) ****I am currently tweaking the outline, and hopefully the first chapter will be out soon. The name of the sequel is _Free Falling_, so keep an eye out for it and I hope you all continue to follow the _I Feel Home_ series! :D**

******Sideswipe: Aww, it's over already?**

******Hubero: *Shrugs* For now. **

******Sideswipe: *Huffs* **

******Hubero: *Raises an eyebrow* Dude there's going to be a sequel...so chill.**

******[Ironhide and Ratchet enter]**

******Ironhide: A sequel huh?**

******Ratchet: *Fingers a wrench* Please, enlighten us what is in this sequel.**

******Hubero: *Eyes the Hatchet warily while calculating the chances of escape***

******[Prowl enters]**

******Hubero: *Mutters* ...Slag...**

******[Jazz and Optimus enter]**

******Jazz: 'Ey! Ah heard tha' there's goin' t' be a sequel!**

******Hubero: Yup.**

******Prowl: *Eyes Hubero critically* Oh really?**

******Optimus: What's going to happen?**

******Hubero: *Rolls eyes* I can't just tell you guys.**

******[All the Autobots stare at Hubero suspiciously]**

******Hubero: *Slyly* ...What if I told you the twins were coming?**

******[There is silence for a few moments before two loud clangs sound]**

******Ratchet: *Offline***

******Prowl: *Offline***

******Ironhide: *Cannons humming* They better not. *Leans down threateningly* For your sake.**

******Hubero: ...JAZZ AND SIDES! Operation IPO 13!**

******Jazz: *Scoops up Hubero, transforms into his ****alt-form, and hits the accelerator* **

**Sideswipe: *Keeps Ironhide from pursuing by launching two stuffed chihuahuas-from his subspace-into his cannons, before making his own getaway* **

**Ironhide: *Trying to shake the stuffed animals out of his precious cannons* WHAT THE FRAG?!**

**Optimus: *Muses aloud* So that's what IPO 13 means...**

**Ironhide: What?**

**Optimus: I overheard them talking the other day about: Ironhide's Pissed Off maneuver 13... * Casually strolls out of the hangar***

**Ironhide: *Scowls at his cannons and mutters darkly* I'm using her for target practice...**


End file.
